Montreal
by okaywithit
Summary: A continuation of the story and characters from the completed Quincest fic NO Girl. Sara and Tegan fly to Montreal to spend more time alone together.
1. Montreal - Chapter 1 - Mostly Sad For Us

The door momentarily stuck from lack of use the last 5 days before opening itself to reveal the near pitch black view of Sara's doorway. Bags were scurried in then lights were turned on room by room eventually illuminating nearly every room of the apartment as the twins moved about getting settled in and carrying most their luggage into Sara's bedroom. As luck would have it there was a ticket left for Tegan to purchase to join Sara back to her home in Montreal. They had arrived in the frostbitten city at nearly 4am in the morning and the taxi dropped them off at their final destination a half hour later.

Walking until both kneecaps made contact against the mattress, Tegan let her body fall onto it bouncing on it once and settling into it with a satisfied moan.

"I'm so fucking tired. I just wanna go to sleep in your arms and cuddle for a hundred hours. C'mere. Join me." Lips pressed against the bedding below speaking muffled words of encouragement for her twin to lie down beside her.

With a cheeky grin plastered to her face, Sara grabbed the cordless phone from her bedstand lightly slapping it onto Tegan's outstretched hand.

"What is this? Your phone? No, I want your hand not the phone." She replied with her face still burrowed into her sister's blankets.

"C'mon! You told mum you'd phone her. Tegan, she's up waiting for the call." Two knees hit the mattress bouncing up and landing near the laid-out person on the bed. With much of her weight being held up by one knee, Sara lowered her upper body down bringing her face up to Tegan's bent ear and purposefully let puffs of hot air from her nostrils hit blow on to her ear and the side of her face before whispering "Now phone mum cuz the sooner you do the sooner we can cuddle for a hundred hours."

Lips curled around an earlobe taking into a hot mouth and sucking on it loudly before releasing it with an exaggerated moan. Sara pulled back playfully smacking Tegan's bum then pushed back off the bed to start the task of unpacking.

Nearly 10 minutes later, Sara was done putting away the last item into one of the 2 large dressers in her room and she turned around to reveal a mischievous grin adorning her face. Crawling onto the bed until her body was pressed up against Tegan, who was currently sitting cross-legged on the bed still on the phone with their mum, she started to kiss her sister's jaw and bent ear causing her to immediately giggle and pull back a bit from the tickling lips.

Tegan held the phone a few inches away pressing the fingers of one hand over the receiver end so that their mother couldn't hear and with a stern look mouthed the words 'Stop that!'.

"Mum? Say that again. Sara was…talking. I didn't hear you." Glowering in her direction, Tegan shook her head in frustration then allowed the exaggerated serious look on her face to dissolve into her signature gummy smile. She held out her hand taking Sara's in hers playfully swinging them into the air as her other hand held the phone to her ear listening to Sonia re-tell a story about a recent flight she was on.

"I know. I know. It's so annoying when they do that. It makes no sense." After a minute of sitting on the bed watching Tegan listen to the story with an occasional nod of her head and hum of agreement, Sara got onto her knees pressing her weight against them down into the mattress and scooted over three paces until she was behind her and her tummy was touching Tegan's back. She lowered down and pressed her lips against her neck with a barely audible smacking sound.

"Uh, mum? Sara…Sara is motioning me. She wants to talk to you." With the fingers of one hand covering the receiving end of the phone again, Tegan lifted the phone up offering it to Sara with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Here. It's your turn." With a hushed voice, she playfully warned "Let's see how you like it now." Doing her best to get her revenge, Tegan got on her knees behind her twin then kissed up and down the flesh of Sara's neck and cheek while she spoke to Sonia.

What started out as a moan of approval for Tegan's current actions turned into a vague hum of agreement to what their mum was telling Sara and she realized it was time to end the call while her mom was still clueless about the new level their relationship had reached.

"Mum? I gotta go. Can I…can we call you tomorrow? It's like almost 5am here and we want to go to bed."

Goodbyes and I love yous were exchanged before the phone was placed back on the nearby nightstand. Closing the door to her bedroom and turning off the light switch, the only light came from two large windows on opposite walls but the moonlight outside seemed to be plenty once their eyes quickly made the adjustment. Waiting a moment until her eyes adjusted, Sara padded across the room back to her sister who was just now using her hands to slowly crawl off the bed. The large, mostly bare room was filled with the greyish, blue light from the cold, starry Montreal sky outside.

The twins completely undressed down to their socks and underwear then Tegan got in bed first motioning for her sister to lay down in front of her. Sara slipped in with her back towards Tegan then scooted her body back to nestle into her. She was rewarded for her efforts with a kiss near her temple.

"Ya know what? Don't be mad at me but can we just talk for a bit then sleep tonight? I'm so exhausted right now. I don't even know if I want to have sex."

"Sara. That's…totally fine. First off, I was just kissing you. I wasn't trying to have sex just now and secondly: that's not why I came here. I came here to be with you. Not to have sex with you."

Sara was silent and Tegan was pretty sure she knew the reason so she ended the silence with the clarification "Yes, Sara, we are still going to have sex here. I'm just saying that's not the _only_ reason I came here. I came to be with you n hang out with you and see the city. It's not just about that."

"I know. It's…that's not what it's all about for me either. I just wanna spend time with you, too."

"New Orleans was for Tegan and Sara. Montreal is for Sara and Tegan. An' ya know, I don't think we should tell anyone about this obviously besides family n friends but let's never talk about this on stage or to any journalist. Never ok? Even when they ask those 'oh what's something that no one else knows' or 'talk about something you've never talked about' like don't ever talk about this. This is us. This is ours and it has nothing to do with the band."

"Ok. I kinda like that. Keeping this for ourselves." Bringing one of Tegan's hands up to her mouth, Sara sealed the deal with a kiss to her knuckle. The twins were quiet for a moment as both mindlessly stared out the large window that faced them until Tegan broke the silence "Do you think she'd be mad with us?"

"Mum?"

"Yeah. Do you think she'd be mad?" Tegan asked again.

"No. Not mad. I think she'd be mostly sad for us. Dad, too. And I think they'd secretly be disappointed in us." Sara's fingers ran up and down her sister's forearms as she quietly replied to her.

"Yeah." Even though her sister couldn't see it, Tegan nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, they'd be disaapointed with us n would probably blame each other but like not on the phone or to each other's faces, ya know? But in their heads, I think they'd blame each other."

"I don't know. Mum…mum would definitely blame herself and all the decisions she made with us, like separating us." Tegan knew immediately what Sara had meant by the separating comment and didn't disagree that their mother would have most likely blamed herself if she discovered they had committed incest. "But you n I know that's bullshit. It had nothing to do with separating us. It had nothing to do with mom."

"You know who I think would be the most disappointed in us?" Tegan wondered.

"Bruce?" Hearing the apprehension in her sister's voice, Tegan winced knowing that Sara adored their step-father and would not want to hear what she was about to tell her. Always the rebel, Sara never really cared about what anyone thought but her Bruce was a special person in her life and was pretty sure that other than Tegan, he was the only person whose opinion mattered.

"Yep. 'Cause at least mum n dad see us as kids that they might have fucked up. Like where they blame themselves for our supposed fuck up. But it's like being gay. It's not a fuck-up. It's not a defect that they need to try to assign blame to. Bruce doesn't have that as much as mum n dad. The big decisions about us were made by mum n dad not mum n Bruce n dad.

Taking this is with her usual silence and reflection, the quiet was broken again by Tegan "Do you think they'd be disgusted with us?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I hope not." Letting out a big sigh, Sara clasped a hand on top of her twin's running her fingers over it before interlacing their hands. Thinking she would have all the answers and disappointed by the lack of comfort she felt her sister was providing, Tegan let out a sigh of her own a moment later.

"And Jeremy?' Tegan wondered.

"Probably the same, Tegan. He'd be grossed out at the thought then he would feel bad. He'd feel sad for us. I don't think Jeremy would be angry or disappointed though. Not like mum or dad…or Bruce."

"Are you disgusted by it?" With every question she asked, Tegan's voice seemed to get more hushed and conspiratorial.

"Yeah, a little. Like I'm still a little self…I have some disgust for myself for having the thoughts but it's also kind of a turn on. Like does it? Does it turn you on at all?"

"Really? It's a turn on for you?

"Yeah, it's just naughty and taboo. I like that. When you were kissing my neck when I was talking to mum, that was making me so wet. I don't know why but the whole sneaking around, taboo, cheating part is kind of a turn on."

Tegan winced as an image of Lindsey flashed in her mind at her sister's mention of the word 'cheating' and she had to remind herself of the promise she made on the flight to Montreal that she would not bring up her girlfriend's name or any stories about her. She knew it would be difficult as her girlfriends were like the sun to her and all the words spilling out of her mouth usually involved whoever her current flame was but she wanted her time spent in Montreal to revolve around Sara.

"So it…that doesn't turn you on at all? When I was kissing you when you were on the phone with mum?" Her fingers still snaking up and down Tegan's forearms, Sara wondered with a pronounced lisp.

"Not really. The taboo part does nothing for me. It's just because I like you." The one arm curled around her side pulled her back closer for a gentle hug. "I liked it when you were kissing me but just because I like your kisses, not really because I was on the phone with mum."

"Hmm. Okay." Doing her best to mask her level of disappointment in her voice, Sara replied as she moved her left leg draping it behind her and over both of her sister's warm legs. Sensing a disturbance in the tone of the conversation, Tegan leaned in until her lips were pressed against Sara's ear to offer words meant to both sooth and titillate.

"Since we're both too tired to kiss and have sex, let's meet in our dreams. Okay, Sara? I'm going to be in your dream tonight and I'm going to make love to you okay?"

"Okay" Sara's reply was laden with drowsiness. Starting from the top of her shoulder, Tegan's hand trailed down her side until it glided past the material of her underwear to the flesh of her thigh then back up again to her shoulder near her neck.

"I'm kissing your neck now. Sara, do you feel me? Do you feel my tongue going down your skin and touching your breasts?"

"Mhmm" A mix between a moan and drowsy, hum of agreement left Sara's lips.

"Good. My hands are on your stomach now and I'm slowly bringing them down your body." Using one hand, she caressed Sara's side below her ribcage eventually snaking her hand down and curling two fingers under the waistband of her underwear but never venturing inside. Being lulled to sleep by the erotic words being whispered into her ear, Sara started to drift into unconsciousness as her body was spooned by a warm, matching one behind it.

"My hand is slipping down your underwear. I'm inside you. Do you feel me, Sara? My fingers are inside you…massaging you."


	2. Montreal - Chapter 2 - Fun Activities

"Sara? Sara? Are you awake?" Pulling back the blanket to reveal Sara's bum and upper thighs, Tegan quickly replaced it until the edge of the material was covering her up to her shoulder blades.

"No, I'm asleep." Her lips were pressed against the pillow below and Sara's dry reply was muffled but understandable.

"Liar. You're talking. You can't be asleep." Grabbing the blanket and lifting it back down so that it exposed Sara's bum again, she began to put her hand on her sister's lower back running her fingers over the two dimples there. "Did you dream about me, Sara?"

"I did actually but it was really weird."

"Dreams usually are." Tegan quickly deadpanned as her hand slipped under the waistband of Sara's underwear to cup one cheek.

"No. But this one was…we were in the airport but we were waiting for our flight and then like it was the weirdest thing because when we did actually board the flight, we were going back to New Orleans not Montreal but we were already there." Letting out a loud defeated sigh, Sara continued her re-telling of her vivid dream. "But nothing happened. We didn't get together like that."

"Oh! But you wanted to, right?" The hand that had cupped Sara's bum was inching its way around and down it to her pussy. "Can I?" Sara answered Tegan's questions by spreading her legs and the hand continued its march until fingers met her entrance and folds.

"Oh my god, Tegan! That feels so good."

"Wow. This is the first time you're not actually crazy wet. Do you have any lube? I don't want to hurt you." Slowly sliding out her hand from the underwear, she rolled on her back away from Sara and pulled at the handle of dresser drawer next to her side of the bed. "Do you have any in here?" From the odd angle she was in compounded with the weight of the drawer being heavier than she imagined, Tegan was only able to pull out the drawer less than 2 inches.

Upon hearing her twin trying to get entry into the dresser, Sara rolled on her back across the spot on the mattress her twin had been laying in a moment before and used her knees and feet to push up off the mattress heaving her upper body across Tegan's torso to reach out for the handle. "Tegan! Don't! I'll get it." She briefly mounted her then crawled off her onto the other side to get the lube herself. There was a sex toy in there that Sara wasn't sure how her sister would feel about and she didn't want to bring up the topic of trying it out with her just yet.

"What do you have in there? Now I'm _really_ curious." Hoping to get a better look into the contents of the drawer as Sara opened it, Tegan leaned up on her elbow craning her neck as best she could but was still unable to see anything inside from her vantage point.

"What flavor do you want? Peach or Tropical Passion?" She pulled both lube bottles out from the drawer holding them up for Tegan to inspect and their eyes locked. Tegan's gummy smile appeared and her gaze toggled to the nearby open drawer causing Sara to start blushing.

"What's in there?"

"Peach or Tropical Passion?" With an exaggerated annoyed tone to her voice, Sara repeated her question.

"Peach. What's in there? Why won't you let me see?" Ignoring the questions, Sara put the Tropical Passion lube back in the drawer pushing the drawer in and closing while she looked her twin in the eye with two raised eyebrows. She crawled back on the bed mounting Tegan for the second time that morning and placed the lube on the bed next to one knee.

"Think of that as a mystery. Not a secret. It's good to have mysteries, Tegan. Good morning by the way." The last line was cheerfully offered and Sara leaned down to kiss Tegan who had raised her neck up a bit to meet her in the middle.

"Oh, you're awake now, huh? You suck but you're warm. Gimme a hug." Sara obliged her request letting weight of her upper body fall onto her sister's form below.

Feeling a sensory overload from the body pressing down onto her own, Tegan imagined that the warmth from Sara was actually her love transferring to her at every spot where their flesh was in contact. Sara's warm love arrived in Tegan's stomach swirling around until it reached her core and pulsed out to the rest of her body.

"Good morning." The belated greeting, hushed and accompanied by a soft kiss to Sara's cheek, was offered before she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Will you touch me in that position? Please? It felt really good."

"Which one? Just now? When you were on your stomach?" The pair were still cheek to cheek with Sara's body straddling and hugging the body below her.

"Yeah. On my stomach. That felt really good just now."

"Really? You weren't that wet. You liked it?" Tegan wondered as she pushed her head back into the pillow so she could look her sister in the eyes. Pulling back up so she was sitting up straddling Tegan, Sara bashfully answered her questions.

"It felt really good. I don't know why. That was a weird position but I want you to touch me like that. It felt like I could come real quick like that."

"Yeah? Ok, we'll do whatever you want to do." She puckered her lips and shut her eyes silently asking for a kiss which Sara leaned down to give.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I told you the other day. I want to make you feel good. If you come, great and if you don't that's still okay. But, Sara, look at me." Eyes that were currently gazing at Tegan's breasts looked up to meet her brown eyes. "We're going to do everything you want to do, okay? However you want to be touched is how I'm going to touch you. Take off your underwear, okay? And lay down on your tummy."

Doing as told, Sara stripped herself of her underwear tossing them off the bed to the hardwood floor below then lay down on her stomach spreading her legs so that her feet were nearly two feet apart. Tegan grabbed the bottle of lube on the bed pouring a generous amount on her right hand then put the lube onto the nightstand. With one hand towards the middle of Sara's back, Tegan curled the fingers of her other hand trying to make sure the lube didn't spill down to the bed before she could reach her sister's pussy.

Wet fingers made contact with warm folds then an engorged clit tracing up and down the slit and spreading her lips apart.

"Oh! It's so cold."

"Yeah? Is it too much? Do you want me to wipe some of it off?" Tegan wondered as she quickly pulled her hand away from Sara's slit waiting for her response.

"No! It feels so fucking good! It's the good kind of cold."

"Okay. I'm going to go slow though, okay? Until you start getting wet on your own. I don't want to hurt you." She bent down to kiss Sara's cheek then lifted her body back up so she could find the best angle to pleasure her twin's core in the unusual position she was in. Lubricated fingers found her folds yet again and massaged them for a minute before focusing on her nearby clit and making tight rotations on it.

After a minute of trailing up and down her slit, Tegan's fingers made their way to Sara's entrance and even though she saw that she was already getting wet on her own, more lube was placed on her fingers. The bottle was returned to the nightstand and fingers returned to now wet lips and a pulsing clit. Fingers circled around the entrance a few times hoping to tease and turn on Sara even more than she knew possible.

Two digits pressed against the hole slowly inching their way inside Sara's pussy. Tegan inserted them until her knuckles met Sara's folds then she used just a bit more pressure to push her fingers even deeper. She kept these motions up for nearly a minute. Two fingers pushing inside hot walls then dragging them out until fingertips brushed against wet lips. Around the time that Tegan began to pump her arm and fingerfuck her sister faster, the low moans leaving Sara's lips got louder and louder.

Pools of amazing warm energy spread from Sara's center to her stomach and down her legs until it reached her toes which were involuntarily curling from the pleasure coursing through her veins. Fluid from inside Sara's pussy began coating Tegan's fingers and she knew her climax was coming soon. She looked down to see Sara grinding her hips down on the bed causing the muscles in her bum to flex each time her hips dug down into the mattress. A faint smile adorned her face watching her twin subconsciously maximize her sexual pleasure by humping down on the bed as two digits kept massaging her walls.

"You're getting really wet. Can you spread your legs a little more? I wanna get inside you better."

"Yeah." Raising up her right knee on the mattress a few inches and spreading her legs further apart, Sara started the humping motions again once she had re-positioned her lower body. "You're making me feel so good, Tegan. I love this position."

"Yeah?" Fingers that had momentarily stopped pumping resumed their actions and wetness dripped out onto knuckles and Sara's inner thighs. The body below began to squirm about and as soon as Tegan felt her walls contacting around her digits, she curled them pressing against her walls.

"Oh! Tegan! I'm coming! Oh! Oh god!" She was panting and moaning hot breath onto the pillow she was resting her head on and Tegan leaned much of her body's weight on one knee and hand to give her another kiss on the cheek while she climaxed.

"Yeah, baby, come for me." Whispering words of encouragement into Sara's ear, Tegan continued pumping her fingers until the walls around them stopped contracting and she knew her orgasm was finished. She pulled her fingers out and wiped the fluid onto the sheets near a hip. Sara let her body's total weight collapse onto the bed below as her breathing just started to return to normal.

"I guess you did like that position. You came pretty quick."

"Felt so good. Oh my god." She managed to get the words out between gasps of air.

Rolling over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling before looking over to lock eyes with Tegan, she offered breathlessly "Okay, now it's your turn."

"No! No! No!" Seizing the moment to straddle her sister, Tegan got on top and took Sara's wrists by her hands then placed then on the pillows near her head. "Let's eat first. Then you can have your turn with me." Sara smiled and blushed briefly looking away before returning her gaze to connect with her Tegan's eyes.

"Okay. Where do you want to go eat? What do you want to do today?"

"What?! You don't know? You don't have it planned out?" With each question, the tone in Tegan's voice got more exaggerated and shocked. "I came to Montreal under the belief that you had activities planned out for us. Restaurants, parks, museums, clubs, et cetera et cetera. I have severe ADD and you had better keep me entertained the whole time I'm here."

"I do! I do have stuff planned out. I know where we can go for lunch. L'Express. It's that cute little French bistro on Saint-Denis near Mont Royal. We went there last year with Ted when you guys were living here. You said you liked it."

Casting a jokingly doubtful look her way, Tegan pinned Sara's hands to the bed and she brought her lips down to suck in an earlobe so that they were cheek by cheek again. "Hmm, that sounds yummy. An' then what? What else are we going to do today?"


	3. Montreal - Chapter 3 - Secrets

"Do you wanna go there for real though? Because I need to call and get a reservation if you wanna go there for lunch."

"I'm starving. Make a reservation." With her hands still pinned to the mattress, Sara tried to lift herself up but Tegan pushed her back down with a devious smile etched on her face.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Then what? After lunch?"

"Whatever you… _so_ much stuff. Okay, lemme think…because there's _so much_ stuff I have planned out, I don't even know where to start." Flashing a bashful smile, Sara looked up to Tegan who let out of a teasing groan of disgust at her younger sister's poor planning.

"So many things. Okay, we can…well this should be for tomorrow cuz it really needs a full day but I wanna take you to Mont Royal park and the Fine Arts Museum and my absolute favorite restaurant right now: Jardin du Panos. And then the day after _that_ , Sala Rossa has…it's their salsa night. We hafta go to that! And then we should go see a movie at Cinema Du Parc at some point when you're here. But it's gonna be…you're gonna love it."

"Hmm, and you're going to make a reservation right now? For L'Express? Cuz I'm starving." Giving her a playful look of doubt in her direction, Tegan let go of Sara's hands and placed them on her stomach and leaned back so she was sitting up straddling her twin's body below.

"Are you sure, Tegan? Is that enough? Will that be enough to keep you occupied?" Hands reached out for Tegan's thighs and caressed up and down as the warm body attached to them sarcastically badgered the body above.

"Yeah." Tegan flashed a pensive look as if still pondering the questions and her initial response to them. "Yeah, I think…I think it's a good start. I'm gonna let you go. You can call to make the reservation and I'll even let you buy lunch. How 'bout that? Am I a nice sister or am I a nice sister?" As soon as the second question left her lips, Tegan felt herself wince at the mention of the word "sister" and it disturbed her as she wondered if that word would forever have heavy, intense and now shameful meanings attached to it. She hoped it wouldn't but like most of her recent thoughts about Sara, they were tinged with newfound feelings of trepidation and uncertainty.

"Can I? Make reservations?" She jokingly peppered her with another quick series of questions. Their hands seemed to untie themselves and Sara peeled off the bed to look for the phone number of the restaurant. She came back into the room a few minutes later, still on the line with the hostess as stood a few feet in front of the bed propping up the bulky cordless phone to one ear with one shoulder pressed against it.

"Well, what's the earliest I can get a reservation? 3pm? 3pm? Okay, yeah, we'll take it. It'll be for 2 and my name is Sara. No H. S. A. R.A. It's Sara spelled without an H. Okay. Great! See you at 3pm. Thank you." The phone was placed back on the cradle on the nightstand and Sara turned to look over at Tegan who was currently lying in bed with the blankets covering her up to her collarbones

"3pm?! It's like a little past noon so we have to wait 3 hours? Oh god! What are we going to do until then?" Tegan wondered with a groan.

"Well, first off, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Shrugging her shoulders, she spun on her heels and walked out the room and down the hall towards her spacious bathroom.

"Learning to pee after sex…like me, huh?" Tegan shouted at the door as soon as Sara's tiny frame had disappeared and she was reminded that she wanted to clean her hands of Sara's fluid from their morning of passion. She trailed 30 paces behind her reaching the bathroom door at the exact moment Sara's bum made contact with the toilet seat.

She knocked at the door immediately opening it up even before getting a response and poked her head in to see Sara sitting on the toilet. "Are you pooping or peeing?"

"Tegan! What the-" Sara had looked up and was already blushing when she started to wave both hands hoping to get her nosy older twin to exit the bathroom and give her some privacy. "Go! Shut the door." The door swung open and Tegan made her way to the sink a few feet away from Sara who was still sitting and closing her legs so her crotch was obscured.

"You said yourself you're just peeing. I need to wash my hands…of you." Tegan said the last two words with a dramatic tone craning her neck down and to the right to see Sara's reaction. She was not amused.

"You're encroaching, Tegan." Using a word often bandied about in the twin's joint therapy sessions, Sara hoped Tegan would take her request for privacy more seriously than she currently was.

"Oh god! I can't see you naked for two seconds? I can understand if you're pooping but c'mon, Sara! Big deal I see you squatting on the toilet" She grabbed at a nearby hand towel wiping off the water from both hands as she did her best to calm her embarrassed younger twin. On her way out of the bathroom, Tegan turned off the light switch on the wall leaving Sara in the dark and still on the toilet.

"Tegan! Get ba-" Before she was able to finish yelling at her, the light turned back on and the door opened enough for Tegan to poke her head through and flash a gummy smile.

"It's on!" She sang before shutting the door.

"You're still encroaching." Sara yelled at the closed door then shook her head and started to wipe with the rolled up toilet paper she had been clutching in one hand for the last minute.

When Sara returned to her room, she found Tegan back under the covers and she slipped in scooting over a bit to press her body against hers and burrow her face into the crook of Tegan's neck.

"Mmm, good morning." She offered cheerfully for the second time that day.

"It's good _afternoon_." Tegan corrected her with a kiss to the top of her head and a devious smile was carved into her face. "I didn't want to say anything before but you really need to shave your legs."

"Shit! I know." Letting out a groan and twisting her face into a grimace, Sara pulled both legs back from Tegan's while explaining her recent lack of grooming. "I didn't bring a razor to New Orleans and really need to shower and shave my legs."

"It's not a big deal but if we're going to be cuddling later this week, it would be nice. It's not a big deal." Another kiss was placed on her head but the same devious smile remained knowing what she was about to reveal. "A strap on? Really? Why would you keep this a secret…not a mystery…a secret?" Tapping her fingers of one hand on top of the nearby dresser drawer, Tegan hoped her words and actions would get Sara to look up at her.

"You're a dick!" Without even looking up, Sara loudly let out the half joking insult breathing hot air on her twin's chest. She was busted and Tegan had clearly seen the contents of the drawer but she still didn't know exactly when she had seen it. Hoping to dull her ire, Tegan swung one leg over Sara's two legs then pulled her lower body in closer to her own. A bit of prickly leg hair wasn't going to keep her from holding her sister close to her.

"Why, Sara? Like why would you even not trust me at this point to tell me about it? You make no sense. You tell me you have feelings for me" She whispered the last few words she spoke, still clearly having subconscious issues with their sexual escapades. By this time, Sara had craned her neck to meet her sister's gaze and both were sporting serious looks on their faces. "But you won't tell me about a stupid sex toy? Which by the way, I'm totally going to use on you later…after lunch" Tegan warned her with a wink before continuing "You should've said something in New Orleans. We could've used that days ago."

"I didn't even bring it…to New Orleans. I didn't…think I was going to be getting with you like that or anyone like that. I didn't even think to bring it. Why would I?"

"So, you brought your vibrator? You figured: Forget the strap on! Forget the razor!" The tone of the conversation was suddenly taking a lighter turn and Tegan continued that energy with her exaggerated and nonchalant tone impersonating Sara as she mocked her decision-making while packing. "But bring the vibrator?" Tegan let out the last line like it was a mix between a half excited declaration and a question.

"You didn't masturbate at all when you were there?" With blushing cheeks and a coy smile in her eyes, Sara asked Tegan about her self-pleasure habits. Tegan shook her head no then clarified with a coy smile of her own "Well except with…except for when I was being told to… then no, I didn't. I don't…really do it all that much. I prefer being with the person. My hand is always second best."

"Use two hands. You're not doing it right." The nature of the conversation was light enough that Sara had taken one hand to Tegan's hip and her thumb stroked the flesh nearby.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. One to three times a day. Depending."

"Jesus, Sara! Depending on what? How sex crazed you are? You shouldn't even be focused on that. _That's_ why you don't have girlfriend. You don't even care, do you? You just hang out here all by yourself in Montreal alone n drinking coffee n whiskey and reading."

"When was the time you had sex…before me an' you?" Hoping to take the focus off her and satisfy her sexual curiosity, Sara sheepishly asked the question.

"Hmm, the last time I had sex before you waa-aas…let's see…that morning we got there. Like the night before but technically it was the morning because I remember…" Tegan paused knowing what she was about to say and not wanting to offend "because when we finished, I remember looking at the clock and it was 12:08am an' I was like 'fuuuuckk! I hafta wake up in 3 fucking hours.'"

"You always…you're always having sex because you're always in a relationship, Tegan. You're really kinda worse than me. You need sex just as bad as I do."

"Sara, I have a girlfriend. We went to dinner and then had sex and then went to sleep. That's what you do. You need a girlfriend…or a wife or whatever but you shouldn't be focused on yourself like that."

"Oh, god! What? Now I shouldn't masturbate? You sure were encouraging me the other day."

"No, nothing like that. I like when you do that.. you know that." One arm wrapped around Sara's midsection and playfully shook her side. "It just shouldn't be your only focus. We can't be each other's…" Tegan began to trail off "Ya know? You need a girlfriend. Seriously."

"Well, you need to stop being so fucking nosy and stop snooping. Seriously." Sara raised her eyes up to meet Tegan's hoping it would help her stress the need for separate lives and spaces for the both of them.

Tegan was beginning to explain that she snooped specifically because Sara didn't trust her and she was taking the leap of faith that Sara refused. It was not going over well and the tone of two cuddling in bed toggled back to the tense, accusatory one from earlier. Tegan seemed to believe that Sara didn't trust her but Tegan seemed to believe that love and trust were the same concept. This back and forth went on for some time with Sara left shaking her head at her twin's cockamamie theories.

Finally, Tegan accused Sara of not trusting her and Sara retorted with a sigh "I do trust you but not 100%. I don't trust anyone 100%."

"Trust is trust. Either you trust someone or you don't. Trust is like being pregnant, Sara. Either you are or you aren't. And you either do trust or you don't."

"Then I do. I do trust you."

"Just not 100%?" Tegan wished to clarify and although the tone of her voice suggested doubt, she would be more disappointed by Sara's answer than she was letting on.

"I told you. I don't trust anyone 100%, not even myself." Unable to meet her sister's eyes uttering a statement she felt was so pathetic, Sara leaned her face into the crook of Tegan's neck again but Tegan pulled back a few inches wishing to gaze into her eyes. She cradled her face with a hand looking into Sara's eyes then reached up to brush an errant lock of her fringe away from an eye and down the side of her face.

"Why aren't you as generous with your heart as you are with your body, huh? You share your body with me, Sara, but you don't share your heart with me." Not wanting to hear such deep, provocative questions, Sara did her best to brush it off and she rolled her eyes at her sensitive, older twin. "Oh my god! Really, Tegan? That's so cheesy. What does that even mean?"

"No. Don't do that. You know what I mean. Why won't you let me in?" A pair of brown eyes was staring at a matching set searching for answers within.

"Nope. Still don't know what you mean."

"I _mean_ …" Tegan took Sara's hand in hers lifting them up until their intertwined hands were in between their bodies just below their breasts. She let her fingers dance on her twin's hand and they both had craned their hands down to admire the delicate dance. "You love me with your hands…an' it's awesome." Changing the tone of her voice at her final words, Tegan wore a faint grin on her face and she looked up to Sara to find a matching smile on her face. She brought her hand up and she cradled Sara's jaw letting her thumb wrap around her face to rest on her chin. Her thumb softly trailed along her bottom lip and Sara opened her mouth a bit wondering if Tegan wanted to insert her digit inside it. Letting her thumb glide most of the length of her lip again, Tegan brought it down to rest on her chin but lifted her eyes back up to Sara's so their eyes were locked.

"And you love me with your mouth. An' I love that." Another smile was met with a matching one. "But you don't love me with your heart. Why not?" Eyes toggled back and forth between her pink lips and brown eyes awaiting an answer.

"I do. I do, Tegan. I love you with my heart." Sara made sure to look at Tegan as she spoke these heartfelt words.

"Just not…not 100% though, right? Can you at least promise me: no more secrets then?"


	4. Montreal - Chapter 4 - Surprise Dinner

"Fine. No more secrets." Making this promise to Tegan's plump lips only a few inches from her own, Sara turned her gaze upwards to brown eyes waiting for a response.

"Yeah? No more secrets from now on?" Her voice was full of doubt and both of Tegan's eyebrows were raised on her head.

"Yeah. No more secrets…." Sara had grabbed onto Tegan's hip and when she finished her next sentence, she quickly shook her hip for effect and whispered in a secretive tone as if people might be in the room listening to their pillow talk. "But that goes for you, too."

"What are you talking about? I'm not keeping any secrets from you."

"You never masturbate? I've heard you." Pink lips curled into a smirk and the eyes above squinted at Tegan whose face was currently turning a bright red. "An' I caught you…at least once."

Falling onto her back and away from Sara, she threw both hands up to cover her eyes in shame. "I never said I didn't masturbate _ever_. And that was a loooong time ago."

Sara erupted in giggles at her defensive answer and surprising embarrassment and in order to diffuse the tension, she put one hand on Tegan's bare stomach gently caressing the taut skin there. Still she was relentless with her teasing though, and she continued to stroke the flesh of her sister's toned belly hoping it would temper her playful words. "Ehh, it wasn't _that_ long ago."

"You're not one to talk. I've caught you red-handed at least twice and I know I've heard you like a _dozen_ times over the years when you think I'm sleeping" Tegan raised her hands from her eyes to do two sets of air quotes "but I wasn't actually sleeping."

"Tee, I'm just fucking with you. I mean you caught me again a few days ago but fuck it! Big deal. It shouldn't be a big deal. It just means we're sexual creatures who think about sex." An arm rested itself on Tegan's stomach with the palm of her hand barely pressing down on the flesh between her breasts and Sara leaned in her upper body against her twin's to kiss and nibble on her neck. After several kisses and taking an earlobe into her mouth, she whispered into her ear "After lunch…after you fuck me with the strap on, I'm going to fuck you so hard with it. I can't wait to make you come, Tegan."

"That's actually not going to happen so…get that idea out of your head." Tegan replied dryly causing her younger sister to pull her lips away from Tegan's bent ear and look her in the eyes to find out what had caused the sudden change in conversation.

"What's not going to happen? We can't use it…on each other after lunch?" Upon her second question, Sara gestured to the dresser drawer with a nod of the head.

"Well, I'm going to fuck _you_ with it but you're not going to fuck _me_ with it."

"Why? Why can't I use it on you?" Sara wondered.

"Because. Because I don't get fucked with a strap on. _I_ do the fucking."

"Not even for me? Please?" Now that Tegan knew about the sex toy and there was no point in hiding her desire to use it on her older twin, in desperation she leaned in to whisper words with her lips pressed against her ear again "Tegan, I really want to fuck you with it. Please?"

"But it's not something I want to do. It would be like me asking you to wear a dress for me. I think you'd look great in a dress but I know that's not something you want to do so I wouldn't even ask you…to do that." Using the one arm and hand not being held down under the weight of Sara's torso, Tegan was gesticulating in the air above their bodies and the tone of her voice suggested she was already done with the topic at hand.

"So you've never _ever_ been fucked with one? In all the time you were with Jenn?"

"Like maybe, _maybe_ three times with Jenn and I was drunk so that doesn't count. I didn't like it." Tegan's gaze was towards the ceiling as she replied to Sara's questions in a voice now laden with agitation.

"But if you did it with her, why won't you do it with me?"

"Seriously, Sara?! I _just_ told you. I don't like it. I don't feel comfortable doing it and the few times I did it, I didn't like it. Why are you trying to get me to do something I don't want to do? Something I don't feel comfortable doing?" At this point, the pair's eyes were locked on each other faces and Tegan clasped her hand over Sara's so both their hands were resting just below Tegan's breasts.

"Tee, I'm not trying to get you to do something you don't want to do. I want to share that with you. I want you to fuck me with it but, yeah, I admit I also wanna fuck you with it too." Sara lit up with a devilish grin adorning her face "I want to share my heart and my body n my fake penis with you." She was very amused with her own joke but judging from the lone raised eyebrow on her older sister's annoyed face, Tegan clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Very funny. You don't even care, do you? That, like, this isn't something I want to do?"

"Jesus, Tegan! If you feel that strongly about it then fine. I won't ask again. I just thooought" she sang out the final word and sheepishly looked at her index finger as she drew designs on Tegan's stomach "that if you were going to fuck _me_ , that I could fuck _you_."

She finished stating her case then raised her eyes to meet Tegan's hoping to finally get her approval and flashing puppy dog eyes to improve her chances. The look on her older sister's face suggested she wasn't about to budge and not wanting to sour their experience with the sex toy later, Sara decided to drop the subject. "But you don't want to so I'm not going to ask you about it."

"Honestly, you're way too focused on sex. That's not what this is about."

With a mocking tone, Sara was quick to reply "So sex isn't about sex, Tegan? C'mon!"

"No, it's _not_ about sex. Sex is about love and trust, Sara. Sex is not _just_ about sex. If it is, then you're doing it wrong." Both sisters were quiet and the mood of the pillow talk somehow seemed to worsen after Tegan's latest declarative statement.

"You're making me out to be some sex-obsessed person who only brought you here for sex. That's not what this is about for me." Resting her weight on one elbow and knee, Sara hooked one leg over Tegan to straddle her then interlaced their hands pinning them to the bed near her twin's head. "Like I don't even want to tell you this now…" The sly grin carved into her face coupled with Sara's playful tone of voice made it clear she was about to lighten the mood "…because you're being such a bitch right now but I'm going to cook you a really nice dinner probably tomorrow night."

Sara momentarily closed her eyes and shook her head trying to figure out the day's itinerary in her head "Yeah, it was probably going to be tomorrow after the Museum and I _was_ going to go all out and make it _really_ nice for you but I don't know if I want to anymore." Hands began to trail up and down Sara's thighs which were snug against Tegan's hips.

"Yeah? You're gonna cook me a dinner? What are you going to make?" Judging by the blushing smile adorning Tegan's face, her annoyance with Sara already seemed to have dissipated somewhat.

"Well, that's what I was saying. I don't know if I want to cook it anymore for you because you're being so mean."

"I'm not going to let you fuck me with a strap on just cuz you're going to cook a dinner for me. That's not how it's going to work." The smile was still on Tegan's face but the tone of her voice suggested it might fade away soon

"The dinner and the dessert are a surprise." Sara lowered her body so that they were cheek to cheek and whispered "I'm going to cook the dinner for you no matter what. I brought you here because I love you and want to spend time with you. It's not just about sex, okay?"

"Okay. If that's what you say." Upon hearing Tegan's doubting words, Sara raised her body up so she was sitting up straddling Tegan.

"Yes, that's how it is. This isn't just about sex." The pair looked at each other silently both wearing faint grins as they studied the other's face searching for the truth.

Suddenly, Sara's hand slapped at the side of Tegan's thigh a few inches above her left knee. "C'mon! Move it! I need to wash the sheets. Get yer bum up!" Another light slap to the same area of flesh on her sister's thigh and she scooted off the bed with Tegan following suit seconds later.

They gathered all of their dirty laundry and Sara started a load of wash while Tegan made phone calls to their management. Tegan finished the second phone call she needed to make then went looking for Sara. On her way to the basement where the washer and dryer were, she walked by the bathroom and heard the sound of the shower being run. She opened the door to watch steam spill out from the shower over the shower curtain slowly filling up the small T shaped bathroom before she cheerfully offered. "Hey, do you need any help in there?" Before Sara could answer her, Tegan walked over to the shower curtain and peeled it back nearly a foot so she could stick her head inside. "I said 'Do you need any help?'"

"Tegan! Shut the fucking-" A hand grabbed at the shower curtain a few inches above Tegan's hand and slid the material back against the wall. "No, I don't need your help. You're encroaching for the millionth fucking time today and I wish you'd stop."

"Fuck! I was just messing with you. Just save some hot water for me. I wanna shower before we go to lunch, too."

"Fine. I'll be out in a few minutes." Sara's reply was curt and she waited until she heard the bathroom door shut close before she continued her grooming rituals under the warm streams of water.

Even though Sara stayed in the shower another 10 minutes, there was still plenty of hot water for Tegan who took her shower next. Sara kept busy switching the laundry from the washer to the dryer then went to check her emails while lounging on her favorite chair in the living room. Eventually Tegan emerged from the bathroom dressed and carrying her laptop and the two sat in the living room in near silence for the next twenty minutes focused on the laptops in front of them. Since they were so hungry, they decided to leave for the restaurant a bit early hoping they might be seated early even though their reservations weren't until 3pm.

Sara went to her room to get her wallet and the list of ingredients she would need for the dinner she planned to cook for Tegan the following evening. She walked around the corner to see Tegan in the foyer reaching up for her coat before they head out to L'Express and slowly walked the last few steps secretly watching her sister's body whose back was to her. Her tight plaid shirt accentuated her curvy figure and Sara found her eyes drawn lower on her body focusing on the curve of her ass where it met her thighs.

"Tegan! Don't move! You have something on your back like near your bum."

"Get it off! What is it? A spider? Get it off whatever it is!" Sheer panic was in her voice and her sister's warning had stopped Tegan in her tracks with one hand still on the material of her jacket covering the metal hook on the wall near her eye level. Creeping up behind her older sister with a devilish grin plastered to her face, Sara put one hand firmly on Tegan's right shoulder and pulled down at the hem of the plaid shirt in front of her as if searching for the mysterious creature crawling on her back.

"Careful! It's starting to move down your back. Hold still." Sara said with the most serious tone in her voice that she could muster as her left hand hovered a few inches away from Tegan's bum. "Hold still. I almost got it."

"Sara! Hurry up! Kill it if you hafta but get it off me." The muscles in Tegan's body were tense as she waited for Sara to remove the offending but still mysterious creature from her backside. Suddenly, one hand spanked Tegan's left cheek and Sara leaned her body into Tegan's to give her a quick kiss on the corner of her jaw. "You have a cute bum, you know that?" She pulled at Tegan's elbow bringing her away from the wall and into the middle of the foyer where she wrapped both arms around her neck. Sara leaned in for a passionate open mouthed kiss which Tegan broke a few seconds later.

"Was there a spider on me or no?" Tegan wondered with a squint to one eye already doubting her younger sister before she had even heard the reply.

"No. There was nothing on you. Except my hand…because you have a cute bum." Explaining her prank with a devious grin, she offered another open mouth kiss to Tegan's lips and her hands traveled down her body to cup both cheeks. Lips moved to plant kisses on Tegan's cheek then neck while her hands moved around in between their bodies where she started to unbutton her jeans. Sara had succeeded in unzipping them and slipping one hand under the waistband of Tegan's boyshorts before she softly protested. "Noooo. I thought we were going to get to the restaurant early. Aren't you hungry?"

Lips and a tongue that were currently brushing and licking up and down Tegan's neck pulled away to say in a hushed, seductive tone "I am so hungry right now." Two hands pulled down on Tegan's jeans and Sara backed her up several paces until the backs of Tegan's knees touched the sectional sofa behind her. Sara held onto the waistband of Tegan's boyshorts and with a smile, she looked into her eyes asking for approval. "Yeah? Is it okay? Instead of being early, we'll be right on time."

She answered with a matching smile and leaned in to capture Sara's lower lip between hers and Sara playfully pushed Tegan down onto the flat end of the sofa so she was laying on it from her knees to her head. Kneeling down with her body in between Tegan's legs, Sara held onto the material of her underwear and waited until Tegan quickly lifted her bum off the couch so her sister could slide the material down until it met the bunched up material of her jeans near her ankles. She wrapped both arms around Tegan's thighs pulling her glistening center closer to the edge of the sofa.

Hands pressed against the flesh of Tegan's inner thighs spreading her legs further apart and Sara was on one bended knee leaning in between until her lips made contact with the wet slit in front of her. The kiss was accompanied by a playful smacking sound and Tegan signaled her approval by cupping the back of Sara's head to bring her mouth closer to her pussy.

Using one hand, Sara spread apart Tegan's lips and she flicked her tongue in between her folds. The flat of her tongue dragged up and down her lips collecting tangy wetness along the way. "Baby, you taste so good. I wanna make you come in my mouth right now." Sara growled this out before bringing her lips back to her sister's core and furiously licking her now engorged clit. Low moans were leaving Tegan's agape mouth and she pushed the back of her head into the sofa cushion underneath her. Her hand was swirling and rubbing over the shaved hair at the back of Sara's head and a warm, tingly feeling starting in her center began to spread throughout her body.

Sara's mouth was now focused on Tegan's dripping entrance. First, she swiped her tongue over the hole a few times collecting more wetness which she brought back into her mouth to savor and swallow. Then she stiffened her tongue into a point and poked it into her sister's warm pussy eliciting a loud moan from Tegan who apparently approved of her efforts. After nearly two minutes of tongue fucking alternated with long swipes of her tongue across her entrance, Tegan was getting close to her climax and she started to rock her hips against Sara's face which was buried in her crotch.

Tegan was staring at the ceiling and was now using two hands to cradle the back of Sara's head as she continued licking her older twin's pussy. Her eyes shut and she licked her lips thinking about how good Sara's wet tongue felt swirling around her swollen button.

Suddenly a finger was pressed against her entrance and it slowly plunged inside her hot walls. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up to see Sara with her eyes shut and her mouth completely covering her pulsing clit. Just as Tegan was about to ask Sara to go faster, Sara's tongue began to flick across the swollen bud with even quicker movements than before. Another digit was added so that two fingers were poking into her slick walls while Sara's mouth above continued its pleasure assault on Tegan's core. She let the weight of her head fall back down onto the sofa below and felt her toes curling inside her boots.

"Oh! Sara! Oh, god! I'm coming, baby" One hand gripped at the edge of the sofa clutching it tight as Tegan's orgasm hit her and the muscles in her body convulsed and twitched from the pleasure swirling around it. As soon as Sara heard the intense moans leaving her sister's lips, she pumped her fingers a little bit deeper and flicked her tongue over her clit even faster hoping to maximize the pleasure Tegan was feeling.

By the time warm walls had stopped contracting around Sara's digits, Tegan's breathing was beginning to steady and when Sara pulled her mouth back, a strand of saliva momentarily connected Sara's lips to Tegan's clit. Sara wiped her mouth with the back of one hand and stood up with a slight groan then leaned down and over Tegan to give her an open mouth kiss before pulling back up so that she was practically standing over her. "Ready for lunch now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Help me up?" Tegan wondered with both hands outstretched looking for help to get up off the couch. Sara obliged and pulled her up so that the front of their bodies crashed together then she shut her eyes and puckered her lips for a kiss Tegan happily gave. "Lemme brush my teeth real quick and then we'll go?" Sara wondered with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss.

Both girls brushed their teeth side by side in front of the sink in Sara's bathroom and they were full of smiles as they took turns spitting toothpaste into the basin. Tegan put her toothbrush back into the cup near the faucet and gave a playful slap to Sara's bum.

"I'll be at the front door waiting for you…and checking my coat for spiders." Tegan said with a grin as she turned off the bathroom light leaving Sara in the darkened bathroom for the second time that day.

"Hey! I'm not done yet." One hand held onto the handle of the toothbrush which was currently in Sara's agape mouth. The light turned back on and Sara turned to see her older sister flashing a gummy smile. "Just watch out for spiders or things creeping up on you from behind. Two minutes?" Tegan wondered as she curled her fingers around the doorknob pulling it close to her hip.

"Yeah, two minutes. I'll be right there." Lips sealed themselves around the toothbrush and a content smile was etched on Sara's face as she turned around to finish brushing her teeth. By the time the girls arrived at the restaurant and Sara held the door open for Tegan, they were nearly 15 minutes late but judging by the grins on their faces and the excitement in their hearts, they didn't care at all. They were too busy letting the day replay itself in their minds and secretly fantasizing about the sex toy in Sara's dresser drawer that they were going to use after lunch.


	5. Montreal Chapter 5 - The Talk

The sun was 3 minutes from setting by the time the girls walked out of the restaurant stuffed to the gills with the chicken and fish soup they ordered and the lemon sorbet they shared. At one point during the meal, Sara watched Tegan eating her chicken and smirked to herself thinking about how the restaurant they were at was her go-to restaurant for dates in Montreal. From the butterflies in their stomach and the excitement in the air, today's lunch felt like a date and they were quick to run the errands they needed to do before heading back to Sara's apartment to use the sex toy that had been on their minds for hours now.

Along with the sunset came the chilly wind and the twins bundled themselves in their oversized black and navy coats bracing themselves from the harsh elements. They were on their way to bus depot to catch a bus back to the grocery store a few blocks from her place.

When they got on and seated, Tegan was kind enough to whisper to her sister "Hey, look at the girl two rows from the back sitting by herself. How hot is she?" Ever since the sisters had been out of the closet and touring with a bunch of lustful, horny and mostly straight guys who did the same, they would often point out attractive women for the other sister to look at. It was a fun and mostly harmless tradition that Tegan apparently wanted to continue.

"She's so beautiful. I would totally make her my wife." Sara joked of the brunette with long curly locks who was digging through her purse and oblivious to the twins' ogling.

"Get in line. But I'm not sure if my pick up line is to just flat out ask for her number or find out what shampoo she uses." Leaning her face up against Sara's, Tegan had to whisper her words of bravado to keep nearby passengers from hearing but she was glad to use the excuse to nuzzle her face near her neck. The brunette got off at a stop one before theirs and the sky was almost dark as they made their way into the brightly lit grocery store.

Picking up some deli meat, bread, juice and other essentials, Sara then gave Tegan money with the instructions to purchase the items in the shopping cart and wait for her to get the ingredients she would need for the surprise dinner. Tegan was in the cold outside for nearly five minutes and was debating whether or not to go back inside the store to wait where it was at least warm when she saw her sister walking out carrying a grocery bag in either hand.

"Sasa! Over here!" Upon hearing her childhood nickname being called, Sara scanned to her left where she had heard the voice coming from until her eyes met Tegan's who gave her a nod of her head and a wink of one eye. "C'mon! Let's go, Sasa." Tegan spoke the last words with enthusiasm and the grin on her face seemed to get bigger as Sara walked closer towards her. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yep. Got it all. It's going to be so good. I've made it a few times before and you're going to love it."

"Ehh, we'll see about that." Tegan's joke was accompanied by a playful tap to her younger twin's closest arm. "C'mon! It's fucking freezing. I was freezing my ass off waiting for you."

"Sorry! Sorry, I couldn't…it took me a while to find one ingredient." Taking purposeful long strides, Sara was literally one step ahead of Tegan most of the way as they walked the three blocks back to Sara's street and warm apartment. They brought the groceries straight to the kitchen where Sara kicked Tegan out so she could unload and hide the food she would be preparing for her sister the following evening.

Sara finished unloading the last item and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Tegan was focused on the laptop in front of her.

"Okay! I finished." Announcing her presence with those words, Tegan looked up to Sara with a puzzled look on her face. "So? Shall we? I'd rather do it in my room." She gestured to her room with a nod of her head but stood in the same spot seemingly hesitant to get closer to her older twin.

"No. Sara." Tegan was shaking her head amused at Sara's attempt to rush what she felt was an intimate act worthy of time spent cuddling and talking about before they engaged in it. She picked up her laptop and leaned forward enough to put it on the nearby wooden coffee table. "Come over here. Let's talk first. You're funny. You just want to go straight to the bedroom and get on with it." She shook her head again gently ribbing Sara as she padded across the room and towards Tegan's outstretched hand.

"Oh my god! Really, Tegan? You want to talk about sex and using the strap on before we use it because sex isn't about sex?" Even though Sara was mocking Tegan, she still took her hand in hers when she reached it and straddled her on the couch arching her back just enough to be able to look Tegan in the eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do right now. We're going to talk about what we're going to do. Gimme a hug." Tegan shut her eyes leaning her body in so that one cheek and ear were pressed against Sara's chest and shoulder. The hug was complete with two gentle swats to Sara's bum and they both felt Tegan's body momentarily rise up then fall an inch before she let out a content sigh.

"Look the reason why I don't really like…why I don't want you to use it on me is because it just kinda reminds me of like the _few few_ times with Jeremy and even though me an' him are super gay and we…" As she explained this, puffs of hot air hit Sara's neck above the material of her cream colored sweater and when Tegan sighed, the air from her frustration spread across Sara's cheek a second later.

"It was still hetero sex that we were having and when a girl gets on top of me with a strap on, it just feels like straight hetero sex n I don't want that at all. That's…I'm gay. I'm a lesbian who likes girls and wants to have sex girls…including…strange hot brunettes she meets on the bus." Hoping to lighten the mood, Tegan offered the last line hoping to get a smile in return which she did.

"Jesus! You, too?! We should be friends. We have a lot in common."

"I'm serious though. I don't wanna do it an' I just want you to…I wanna make sure you know why. "

"I'm serious, too. And I totally understand, Tegan. I'm just happy with you using it on me. I can't wait." Grinding her core down onto Tegan's, she continued her playful interrogation.

"Can I ask you a question though…since we're talking and all? So just a question, don't get mad but is it just a matter of me not getting on top of you like you said? The girls being on top remind you of doing it with Jeremy? Like what if we did it where…like doggystyle and I'm behind you, I'm never in front of you…or on top of you. I mean c'mon! I did use that vibrator on you"

"Yeah! Because I like being penetrated by not by like a fake penis that is _supposed_ to look…I mean, Sara, it looks like a penis. So, you'd be fucking me with a penis and I don't want anyone, man or woman fucking me with a fake penis. You can use the vibrator on me just not strap on." The tone of Tegan's voice suggested she was getting quite fed up with her younger twin trying to convince her to use the sex toy on her.

"Fine. I get it. I totally understand your reasoning." It was the second time that day that Sara told herself to drop the topic with Tegan but she was stubborn like that and letting it go was proving easier said than done.

"Really? Ok? I hope you're not going to be pissed and say I'm not being fair, dinner or no dinner later."

"I told you I'm cooking the dinner either way. And that's totally fine, Tee. Let's do what you're comfortable doing." She leaned her body down grinding her hips again and was nearly cheek to cheek with Tegan and said in a hushed, conspiratorial tone "I do want to get nasty with you though. Like when you came, ya know…when you…squirted?"

"Uh huh! Yeah, I hate that word but sure." Bobbing her head up and down a few times, Tegan agreed with her hoping she'd continue telling her about this apparent fantasy of hers.

"Well…" Sara tilted her head so her lips touched the side of Tegan's face just above an ear offering barely audible whispers and Tegan realized right then what a turn on whispering could actually be "I want…like my ultimate fantasy with you here in the next few days, is to make you come like that…when you're sitting on my face. Is that? Is that too gross for you to hear or want to try?"

"Fuck no! Shit! That's a fucking huge turn on but I'm not sure if I can come on cue like that." She laughed blowing hot air onto Sara's neck and leaned the side of her head against hers wishing to get even closer. "Ya wanna know what my fantasy is this week? To make you squirt again or at the very least just make you come again. Love hearing you moan. You swear though that I was the first one?" Tegan wondered with a single slap to Sara's bum. She knew exactly what Tegan was referring to. Sara had never female ejaculated prior to the time with Tegan on their final day in New Orleans.

Tegan was quite proud of the fact that she was the first one of Sara's lovers able to make her do this but still she wasn't fully confident that Sara was telling the truth. In fact, on the flight to Montreal, she leaned over and asked Sara twice if it was true. On the plane, Sara didn't seem to mind and whispered back with smiles both times to say 'Yes, really' but she was starting to get as annoyed about it as Tegan was being asked to use the strap on on her.

"Yessss." With exasperation in her voice, she confirmed it for the 4th time. "It was the first time. And same thing, if I could cum on cue, I would. But I swear, Tee Tee, like I told you before" Tegan absolutely loved hearing Sara use her childhood nickname because it reminded her of fond memories growing up with her but it also signaled that her sister was in a good and usually playful mood. When she heard the affectionate pet name used, she smiled to herself and listened to her words with even greater focus.

"I want you for more than just sex. You want no secrets, right?" Sara wondered with obvious worry etched on her face.

"Yeah! We talked about…yeah I want to hear everything. Don't hold back, Sara."

"Well, sometimes I'll like go down to this park. It's Parc Jean-Drapeau but that…doesn't fucking matter. What matters…" Sara was clearly stalling with her words and her lisp was pronounced as she stammered her way through explaining her recent obsession. "Iiiisss that I go down there and hang out. And you know you can have wine and just ya know picnic and relax out there. Anyway I like to watch the families and I wish ya know that I had that. You know? You know that I've always wanted a family and kids like right out of high school. I wanted kids with Katina so bad. With Emy, too. You knew that?" Sara waited for Tegan to acknowledge this which she did with a look of understanding in her brown eyes and a subtle nod of recognition with her head.

"So, lately when I've been going down to the park and watching the families, I think of you. Like when I say you I mean like wishing and wanting to like have a family with you. I know that fucking sounds crazy, Tegan, but you said 'no secrets' and that's something I've been thinking about."

Poor Tegan didn't know how to respond to her sister's confession that she apparently inadvertently dragged out of her. It was shocking and a bit disgusting to think about but she knew well enough to keep that opinion private or at the least wait until a fight between them got vicious enough to use it against her later. She ended up nodding her head up and down doing her best to pretend to be nonchalantly taking in this morsel of information. And turns out there was more information to process as Sara wasn't exactly done telling Tegan about her wants and desires with her.

"Like I want to…" Sara hushed her voice for the next few words "make love to you outdoors at night under the stars. I wish we could at least. But I wanna just lay in bed with you an' talk to you and take you to my favorite café and just read. Like I want to hang out with you and veg out and after we have sex, I'll read and you'll be on your laptop in bed here or maybe you're phoning mum while I'm reading."

"Uh, Sara, that…that sounds like a relationship." She giggled and pinched at Sara's side through the material just below ribcage.

"Maybe. I guess. I guess it is."

"Yeah, that's a relationship. Trust me. I'm always in them. I would know." Along with her joke, Tegan gave Sara a kiss on her cheek to temper her earlier words. "See? Aren't you glad we talked? You got it all out, huh? And it feels good?" Sara pulled back so she could look at her smiling twin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm glad we talked. You were right."

"What? Did you just say what I think you said? Tegan was right? Oh my god! Let's go get your recording equipment set up. I want this on tape. Sara says 'Tegan was right.'" More playful pinches were given to the flesh on Sara's side as Tegan literally and figuratively ribbed her.

"Shut up! I've admitted you've been right before."

"Not often enough though." Another chaste kiss on the lips was offered but this time by Tegan before she continued. "So, how do you want me to do it with you? Do you want me to go slow and make love to you or go fast and fuck your brains out?"

"Both. I want both. Just the usual. Start slow then fuck me hard at the end. I can't wait. All lunch…this was all I thought about."

"Me, too.

"So are we done talking or do you want to get like a chart an' a diagram before we go to the bedr-" Interrupted by her own giggles, Sara did her best to fight off Tegan's pinching and tickling fingers near the soft flesh on her side.

"No, we're done. I'm going to fuck you good n hard now." She joked with a harder slap to Sara's bum than her earlier spankings.

They got up off the couch and made their way to Sara's room where Sara got on the bed first laying on her back then scooting over to the dresser drawer where Tegan was standing and opening it up. She completely undressed herself with a faint grin adorning her face and letting her clothes fall to the wood floor below then she took the toy and the bottle of peach flavored lube out of the drawer and onto the bed. She stepped into the strap on harness and crawled on the bed on her knees towards Sara's form.

"Why is it that I'm totally naked and you have all your clothes on?" Tegan joked placing a hand on Sara's closest knee.

"Hey! Don't ask me. I didn't take off your clothes. You did."

"This is true but now it's time for your clothes to come off. C'mon." Leaning down and tilting her head for an open mouthed kiss, Tegan tugged at the material at the bottom of Sara's sweater. She pulled at the material and Sara lifted both arms so Tegan could slide it off revealing a lacy, black bra. Two arms encircled Sara's torso unclasping the bra strap and removing the material so her two breasts could hang freely. Tegan put her hands on Sara's chest above her breasts bringing both hands around the sides until she was cupping her mounds from below. She rested much of her body's weight on one knee so that she could lean her body over Sara's and lick then suck on her left nipple. A moan left Sara's lips and although Tegan wanted to spend more time sucking her sister's beautiful breasts, she really wanted to put the dildo inside her. Focusing on this priority, she pulled her mouth away and unbuttoned then unzipped Sara's black jeans. Kneeling by Sara's hips, both hands held onto the material waiting until Sara lifted her bum up off the couch so her pants could be removed and tossed off the bed to the floor below. Sara was wearing what appeared to be a black thong and her choice of underwear definitely caught Tegan's eye.

"I never in a million years thought you'd wear underwear like that. Is that a thong?" Trying to lift Sara's bum up was proving difficult and she did her best to protest through the giggles. Tegan placed one hand on Sara's stomach and the other caressed up and down her closest leg.

"Ooooh, so _that's_ why you wanted to be alone in the shower. You wanted to shave. I get it. I like it." She trailed one hand up and down the smooth skin of Sara's other leg.

"Nooo. That's not the only reason why. I also need privacy. Just because we're…doing this doesn't mean I don't want privacy or need privacy. You need it too, Tegan. Everyone does. It's good to be alone every now and then."

"Okay. I'll work on giving you your space. I still like it though. Nice shaved legs for cuddling."

"That's not all I shaved."

"Really?! You shaved? Down there? I wanna see!" Two fingers hooked under the material of Sara's panties and peeling down the material to reveal a thin strip of pubic hair leading down to her mound and obscured by the material. "Can I?"

Fingers held on to her panties and slid them down Sara's thighs and off her legs once she helpfully lifted her bum off the mattress again. Sara had been mostly ungroomed in New Orleans but Tegan was currently staring at a shaved pussy except for a thin racing strip on her mound leading to her clit.

"Oh shit! You totally fucking shaved. That's hot. Spread your legs. I wanna lick you before I fuck you." Tegan ordered her younger twin who happily obliged splaying both her legs as wide as she could.

"Don't you want to use the lube?" She wondered but when Tegan's mouth made contact with her lips, she totally forgot what she was talking about and let the entire weight of her head rest on the pillow below.

The pussy licking continued for some time and just when Sara was wondering if Tegan still planned on using the strap on, the lips and tongue disappeared from her folds and Tegan's right hand had replaced it. She was on her knees in between Sara's spread legs and her thumb was making right rotations on her clit that was wet from Tegan's saliva. Fingers made their way down to Sara's entrance checking to see how wet she was before the toy was inserted. Her slit was drenched and the wetness was dripping down her thighs to the bed below.

"Oh shit! You are so fucking wet right now. It's going to slip right in." The bottle of lube she had picked up a moment before was tossed back onto the bed and Tegan scooted on her knees bringing the dildo closer to her baby sister's sopping core. She placed the tip of the shaft snug against Sara's entrance and rubbed the shaft up and down sliding it in between her folds. She put the tip at entrance again and thrust her hips forward pushing the shaft nearly two inches inside Sara when she heard a gasp and looked up to see Sara with her mouth agape and eyes shut.

"Are you okay? Is it hurting you? You seemed really wet that's why I put it in without the lube."

"No, it's just…go slow. It doesn't really hurt but it's been a while since…"

Tegan was still slowly pumping and over half of the entire length of the dark blue shaft was now disappearing into Sara's pussy with each thrust of Tegan's hips. Propping herself up above Sara with both arms planted in the mattress, Tegan leaned down at the same time as one of her deep thrusts to give Sara a kiss on lips. "Okay, I'll go slow. Promise to lemme know if I hurt you?"

"Yeah, I promise." Waiting until her head bobbed lower on a pump of her hips, Sara captured Tegan's earlobe in between her lips dragging her teeth across the flesh before taking it in her hot mouth.

Once she was able to pump all 7 inches of the dildo inside Sara's slit, Tegan repositioned her body and knees on the mattress then lifted her knees off the bed holding her weight up with two arms locked on the mattress and she started pumping into Sara at a steady clip. Her mouth was near Sara's ear and she listened with delight as Tegan's breathing got more erratic as the humping continued.

At one point, Tegan's pace started to quicken and her hips and upper thighs were slamming against Sara's inner thighs with such force that Sara thought she had upset her sister. Low moans left Sara's lips and Tegan smiled to herself knowing she was going to make her sister come tonight. She looked up to see a bit of sweat forming on her brow and pushed hair currently in front of her eyes brushing it up and to the side above her eyebrows. Tegan rewarded her with a smile and kiss to the lips that was not very smooth due to the fact that she was still pumping into her at steady clip.

After a few minutes, Tegan pulled the shaft out and asked Sara to get on her hands and knees. She obliged and felt Tegan's fingers massage her folds from behind then they found her entrance and she inserted one finger inside her hot walls. Sara thought Tegan was just fingering her before using the strap on again but she was surprised when the hand disappeared and a wet tongue was pressed against her twitching clit. Tegan licked at Sara's pussy several times then she opened up her lips so that she could drag the flat of her tongue from her clit up to her entrance.

"You taste so good, baby. I could lick your pussy all day. But _right now,_ I'm going to fuck you." Lifting up from the position she was in with one hand, Tegan got on her knees behind Sara and her right hand found Sara's entrance again where she momentarily poked her thumb inside wriggling it around and testing the wetness. Sara was dripping inside and out so when she pulled her thumb out and pushed the tip of the dildo against her hole, the tip went in with the slightest of pressure.

Tegan slowly pushed the entire shaft into Sara's pussy and when she pulled out, she started a steady rhythm again of fast, deep pumps. Both hands caressed Sara's tummy then searched for her dangling and erect nipples which Tegan tweaked when she found. Sara was a panting mess and Tegan lay her upper body down to cover her younger twin's back. She kissed Sara's neck and shoulder as softly as she could in between the thrusts of her hips. She must have hit a sensitive spot because all of the sudden, Sara grabbed behind her clutching Tegan's still pumping thigh and she dug her fingers in as she started to moan loudly.

Tegan kept trying to pump but Sara's walls were clenching down and slowly pushing the dildo out of her pussy. She frantically curled her fingers around the base of the shaft and pressed it against the entrance again plunging the entire dildo inside and leaning over Sara to give her a kiss at the top of her spine as she kept rolling her hips plunging the cock into her sister's pussy.

When the moaning stopped and Sara seemed to be catching her breath, Tegan hooked an arm under her pulling at Sara's stomach and bringing her closer for the kiss she placed on her shoulder.

"I love you."


	6. Montreal-Ch 6 You Won't Get Better Til

Throwing the newspaper in front of Tegan, who was sitting on the couch hunched forward with one elbow on a knee, Sara walked a few more paces to the chair at the end of coffee table just a few feet from where her sister sat.

"Like I haven't seen a movie…in a theater in…forever. It's been a long time. I'm always watching them on planes or at people's houses." She pointed to her nearby 27 inch bulky tv which Sara hadn't turned on in weeks. "I never watch tv here. Just music. I only listen to and write music here. Anyway, it's been a long time since I've seen a movie in an actual movie theater. I'm looking forward to it. Should be fun!"

By this time, Tegan had found the section in the newspaper with the movie time listings and leaned forward even more to scan the shows with her index finger hovering just above the paper helping to guide her.

"Which theater was it again? Cinema?"

"Cinema Du Parc. I think it's on the next page." Using hands planted on either armrest of the chair, she pushed her bum up off the chair two inches craning her neck to try to see the newspaper spread out on the table in front of her as Tegan turned the page.

"Got it. Okaaay. The Boy In The Striped Pajamas. Repo! The Genetic Opera. Oh, Slumdog Millionaire! That's the movie you want to go see." Tegan had been dramatically reading off the name of each movie but she softened her tone when delivering her last line.

"Ooh. What time is that at?" Sara perked up at this news and she leaned forward resting both elbows on her knees hoping to get a better look at the listings.

"Wait! I'm not done yet. Lemme read off all the movies then we'll decide. Okay so before you interrupted me…" Attempting to soften the blow of her teasing words, Tegan stretched her right arm towards Sara who had to nearly fully extend her own left arm and hand to reach her's interlacing their fingers in the air between them. Tegan looked up and tilted her neck flashing her gummy smile even before her eyes met Sara's and they exchanged knowing smirks then Tegan's hand returned to the paper to find times for the movie they would see later in the evening.

"Okay, so Slumdog Millionaire. I already said that. Oh look at this! Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Get it, Sara? It's Escape 2 Africa like Escape to like the number 2, Escape 2 Africa. Very clever. But let's probably not go see it." She was very amused by herself but Sara was even more entertained and was grinning ear to ear starting to blush thinking about how funny and cute her sister was being at the moment.

She was in a great mood, they just had great sex, they were about to relax and see a movie in an actual movie theater and she secretly hoped she could cajole Tegan into using the strap on again after they got back to her apartment from the cinema. Today was shaping up to be a fantastic day.

"Uh, You Are Here, Soul Men. Never heard of those. Nothing Like The Holidays, Zack and Miri Make a Porno, Quantum of Solace. Never heard of that one either. Role Models. Yeah, I want to see _that_. Me an' Linds saw the trailer for that movie when we first started dating a couple months ago. So fucking funny. It looked really funny. It has Paul Rudd ya know from Clueless n Friends and it has…oh shit! What's his name? The cute guy from American Pie. He's cute, he played kind of a jerk popular character…" By this time, Tegan was looking at Sara hoping she could help her identify the actor's name but her younger twin was shaking her head and giving her a disapproving look.

"Cute guy? I don't…I don't know any cute guys in American Pie. I recall a few cute girls in the movie."

"Stifler! That's his name…or the character's name. Can't think of the guy's name but yeah, I like him. He's really funny in Old School, too. Me and Lindsey have watched that movie so many fuckin' times. Do you know who I'm talking about? He played Stifler in the movie?"

"Yes, Tegan. I know which guy you're talking about. I know Stifler."

"He's funny n cute, huh? Do you wanna see Role Models instead of Slumdog Millionaire?"

"Cute, huh? Jesus! You really like this guy. Are you…are you sure you're still a lesbian?" With a quick tilt of her head and a doubting look adorning her face, Sara playfully teased Tegan.

"Yep. Still a lesbian. I just think he's funny n handsome is all." Tegan looked up from the paper to defend herself with reddening cheeks from her blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Still a lesbian. Got a girlfriend n everything." Her cocky words were delivered while nodding her head and winking at Sara.

"Really?! I'm your girlfriend?" There was excitement and hope in Sara's voice as she asked these questions.

"No! I meant…Lindsey. My _real_ girlfriend." Tegan had quickly and instinctively rolled her eyes at her sister's misinterpretation of her words and she would later regret how harsh her reply was.

"Oh! Shit!" Her heart stung from hearing Tegan say those words and although her response was somewhat muttered under her breath, Sara knew she had been heard and immediately regretted saying it as she currently felt like a heartbroken fool.

"Sara. Look at me. You know I love you right? And like you said in New Orleans: it _is_ different. Our love _is_ different from what me an' Lindsey have. And it's different _and better_ and more special-er. That's a word, too. You know it. Specialer." With all of her attention now focused on Sara, Tegan was doing her best to smooth things over with after her words seemed to have been misunderstood and she was trying to be as charming as possible.

"Anyway, even though what me and you have is more specialer than aaaaannnyone else in the whole, wide world… it's still not real life. This?" Gesturing to herself and Sara with one hand, Tegan continued with her explanation. "Me an' you? It's not real. This didn't happen. Isn't happening." Tegan opened her eyes wide for a second and tilted her head in exaggeration. "It _can't_ happen. And _that_ one sucks the most!"

Tegan offered an empathetic look to Sara who had her mouth open listening as her sister crushed her heart with her words. "So since it _can't_ happen, this didn't happen. Like if you were to tell anyone about this. Mum or Bruce or Joanne or Liisa, I will totally deny it…because it didn't happen and this is not real."

Tears were welling in Sara's eyes but her anger and disbelief at Tegan's words were helping her not totally lose it and break down into a fit of crying. She had been having crying fits lately and could feel one coming on so she was using everything in her emotional arsenal to tamp down her grief. "I wouldn't deny it. If mum were to _actually_ ask 'Are you two fooling around?' or 'Did you ever?', I'll tell her the truth. I won't deny. I won't deny this. I would never deny our love, Tegan."

Sara wasn't done yet and began to interrogate. "So, if mum ever asked you? Like if she suspected and asked you, what would you tell her about us?"

"Like unless she caught us like red-handed or had proof, I would deny it. If Linds ever asks, I'll deny it. If mum, dad or Bruce were to ever get suspicious, I would deny it." Her body was tense and she was sitting upright spitting out words she knew were going to sting but Tegan didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Sara was living in the clouds and needed a reality check about their "situation" which was something she was all too happy to provide at the moment.

"So, let's say mom flew in to surprise us and she walked in on you fucking me from behind with the strap on? And she taps you on the shoulder? What are you gonna tell her, Tegan? You couldn't deny it then." Looking at her with anguish etched on her face, Sara anxiously awaited her older sister's answer.

"I would sit her down and tell her: Me an' Sara got really drunk one night in New Orleans an' fooled around and we wanted to try it sober to make sure we really didn't like it."

Her eyes welled up again and Sara was shaking her head at the cruel words that seemed to push her heart down inside her chest. It always amazed her how words could either be an elixir to heaven or a portal to hell. As evening approached, she sat slouched in the chair with one leg resting on her knee listening to Tegan's words and wondered how it had happened again.

A day of fun times and declarations of love somehow turned into denials of their admittedly special love all within a few hours. She was puzzled each time it happened and mentally retraced her steps and words wondering how the conversation veered off into such painful territory. Even considering how impulsive and unpredictable her older sister usually was, Tegan was acting positively bonkers today. Sara chalked it up to fear. Fear of losing Lindsey. Fear of being single again which was a big fear for Tegan. And a fear of ruining her friendship with her best friend and band mate.

"But what if mum asked if you love me? What do you say? What would you say?"

"I would tell her nothing." Despite seeing the first tears roll down her sister's cheeks, Tegan's stance was firm and she was surprised at how little emotion she was feeling right then. Sara had put her in a difficult position and she still held a lot of anger and resentment for that. Tegan was also upset that every time her and Sara were intimate and loving with each other, she was cheating on her girlfriend. Sara's love had come at the wrong time and for right or wrong, Tegan would punish her for that.

"Because it's not true? Because…you told me in New Orleans that you were in love with me, too."

"I am in love with you. I mean I am _obviously_ in love with Linds but like, yeah, I'm also in love with you, too, Sara." Tegan was telling Sara the truth and her tone at these words was hushed and solemn. She wanted her to know she did love Sara and she was really in love with her. But their love could never be. "My heart's jus' torn lately. It doesn't know what to do with everything and all the emotions. It's a lot to process, ya know?"

"Tegan, you didn't really answer the question. Would you deny you're in love with me?"


	7. Montreal - Chapter 7 - The Tiff

"Obviously."

"Obviously you'd deny it? That you're in love with me?" The tears kept falling and there seemed to be no point for Sara to pretend that this news wasn't breaking her heart. Her questions only served to enrage Tegan though and she sucked in a breath of air ready to unleash her retort upon her stubborn sister.

"Have you been fucking listening at all? To _anything_ I just said? We _can't_ happen. People will be disgusted n horrified. Neither of us can _ever_ tell anyone about this. I mean can you imagine if people found out? Our career would be over. We would never book another gig ever again."

By this point, Tegan was too agitated to stay seated and had gotten up from the couch walking around the corner of the coffee table towards the middle of the room to face her audience of one. "But you should do it though, Sara. Do a solo album. 'Sara Quin, The Incestuous Lesbian, everyone! She'll be here all week.' I'll bet you'll sell like 200 records at best. I'll buy one though. Mum'll buy one. Dad. Bruce. Yeah, you'll probably sell 2 maybe 300 records."

"Tegan, obviously we're not going to tell the public an' our fans about this. I was asking you about mum n what you'd tell her but it's clear that you'll never tell her."

"You want to? Tell mom? An' how's that gonna go, Sara?" Pretending to make a call, Tegan extended her thumb and pinkie finger to simulate a phone and brought up the hand to her ear. "No! No! It was Sara's idea. Yeah. Yeah, I guess she was like having dreams n shit about me…about kissing me so then we kinda got into a fight then I got in her bed to talk to her cuz she went to her room to go cry."

"That's not fucking true! I wasn't crying then." Although Sara was currently speaking through tears, neither of them pointed out the irony. The air was too charged with tension for that sort of levity.

Tegan was a bundle of energy and continued the mock call to Sonia replete with hand gestures and an exaggerated tone of voice. "Uh huh! Yeah, mum, so then we started kissing and ya know how weak I get when girls kiss my neck n we make out? Yeah, mum, uh huh! Exactly! So then we had sex and congrats! Your two daughters are sleeping together-"

The blood drained from Sara's face watching Tegan enact the phone call and she muttered under her breath "You fucking bitch!"

If Tegan heard the insult, she didn't acknowledge it and she continued giving her younger sister the reality check she felt she needed "And guess what?! One of them is cheating on her girlfriend."

"Okay, Tegan. I get it. You can stop." Sara motioned with one hand waving her off hoping she would stop then wiped the tears from her cheeks one at a time. She had been continually dabbing at her nose touching the moisture leaving there and in frustration, she wiped the length of nearly 3 inches of her sweater's fabric against her nose.

It was not like her to let anyone especially Tegan see her crying and vulnerable but she had just bawled her eyes out like a baby in front of her only a few days before so she didn't feel as bad about it. Another factor was she felt more embarrassed for thinking, even momentarily, that she was Tegan's girlfriend so her embarrassment at a few tears leaving her eyes wasn't the same. It certainly wasn't accompanied by the same pinching feeling in her lungs and heart like when hurtful words were spoken to her.

Maybe Tegan was right when she admonished Sara for saying she was in love with Tegan. Their love had reached new levels and they needed to harness and rein it in before it got out of control and hurt them and others. At least that was what Sara was thinking when she shook her head in disbelief slouching further into the couch, her eyes shifting from Tegan's face to her black boots. Right now Tegan was pacing in a tight loop that would take her near the tv and a wall then back to the couch she had been sitting on moments before.

"Shh! Shh! Sara, quiet! Quiet! I can't hear mum. Uh huh! Yeah! No, mum, it's me! Yeah! It's me! I'm the one cheating on her girlfriend. Congrats! Both your daughters are freaks an' one of them is a cheating whore!"

"Enough, Tegan. Jus'...sit down and…shut the fuck up. Seriously. Enough." Sara's tears were coming to an end but her anger was just starting to bubble up at the surface. She didn't understand why Tegan was being so mean to her. She could be so very nice to Sara and really everyone in her life. That was one of her most favorite things about her sister: how sweet and caring she was with people. For a girl who was so much fun, so witty, so zany, so alternative and who could captivate an entire audience with one of her raunchy stories, she had the biggest heart of anyone Sara knew. When Tegan wanted to hurt Sara though, she took the worst digs of anyone Sara knew, too.

"Well, you don't get it! That's why I'm saying this shit. I mean honestly, you just don't get how serious this is. Sara, we can't love each other. I'm telling you an' like admitting to you that I'm in love with you but _no one_ else can know! That's what you don't get. Everything about our love is a disaster and wrong an it's going to _fuck_ us up."

Suddenly remembering their conversation from the morning, Sara lit up hoping to use her older twin's own words against her. "But you said yourself that sex is more than sex so if you'd admit that we had sex, mum might think you were in love. She might think you're in love with me, too, right? Even if you deny it? You said yourself 'sex was love.' They go toge-"

Tegan softly interrupted her but her voice grew louder as she went on. "Yeah, she might think that I'm in love with you. She might. Sara, if we found out that like Bruce an mum were secretly having sex. I mean, come on! The first thing you'd ask mum is 'So are you in love with him again? You guys are in love again, right?' because, yeah, sex an' love usually go hand in hand. Even more so for lesbians."

"But you would still deny it?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sara! Look at me. I will never tell _anyone_ about this. Ever. And you won't either. I'll deny it." Anger was laden in her voice again and the tension in the air began to build again. The pair were desperately trying to get on the same page and both wished the topic at hand wasn't so divisive.

"I would never deny you, Tegan. Never. I would never deny our love." The tears on Sara's face were dry by now and though the color had returned to her face, her reddened, puffy eyes gave away the fact that she had been a sobbing mess moments before.

"Well, we're different then I guess. That's what you always wanted, right? For us to be different?" Doing an impression of Sara's higher pitched voice, Tegan began to mockingly imitate her. "We're two different people, Tegan. Stop trying for us to live the same life. I'll just move to Montreal an' if the band stays together, cool! But if not 'Fuck it! I'll just go to McGill and be a lawyer.'"

"Oh my fucking god, Tegan! Again with the Montreal bullshit? It's been like nearly a decade since then and I wasn't trying to break up the band. Obviously. We _just_ wrote songs n shit together a few days ago. My idea. The one who wants to break up the band over here." As if there had been some confusion as to who she was referring to, Sara raised her hand up in the air.

"Way to exaggerate. It's been five years."

"Tee, it was 2002, it's almost 2009. Sorry it's been nearly 7 years an' even if it was 5 years ago, let it fucking go! Like move on, ya know?"

"It's relevant and I bring it up when it is relevant. I don't care how long it's been."

"An' I was never trying to be a lawyer. I took a couple classes. I haven't even signed up for anything in a couple semesters but you like to exaggerate, Tegan, so go right ahead!" With a flippant flick of her hand, Sara gave her older twin a look of scorn and the permission to continue her angry rant if she wished.

"You still just packed up n fucking left me so you could fly off an' live somewhere on the other _fucking_ end of the country. I mean you don't even need a metaphor for what you did to me, Sara. You _did_ the metaphor. You packed up and left me. I'll never forget that."

"Tegan, you're making it sound like we were in a relationship. We weren't. How am I supposed to know that you need me when you're always in love with someone, always in a fucking relationship or wanting someone or being loved by someone else?"

"What?! I can't need you if I have a girlfriend? Sara, I'm always going to want you in my life. And when you left me to come here, it hurt. You hurt me." Placing her right hand over her heart, she tapped against it several times to emphasize the pain she felt. Both of her brown eyes briefly welled up with tears as she stood a few feet looking down at Sara.

"I didn't leave you."

"Yeah, you did. That's how I feel. That's how I felt. I felt like you left me and it hurt." With a sigh laden with exasperation and reflection, Tegan used language she knew would be familiar to both of them from their years of joint therapy sessions.

"I didn't leave you." Sara softly repeated and she looked away from her older sister as soon as their eyes locked. "Like you didn't even see me and my love when it was right in front of your face so don't make me feel bad for getting fed up with that shit and, yeah, packing up and going where I don't have to see you when we're not on the road. I needed to get away from you an' seeing you all the time. It hurt too much an' I had the fresh start with new blood that I wanted. Emy fell in my lap. I was so grateful for her. I thought I had true love with her but…"

Sara had begun to trail off but Tegan took a step closer to her and softly interrupted her twin's speech. "I thought you did, too. I thought Emy was the one for you, too, Sara, but you'll find someone else. You'll have another wife again. I promise." By now, Tegan was nearly hovering over Sara who sat slouched in her favorite chair, her legs spread a foot apart with both of her boots flat on the thick burgundy rug below.

"No, Tegan. I'll never have love with anyone else like I have with you."

Although Tegan was quite certain Sara meant this in the romantic sense, she couldn't deny this for their platonic love so she stood there silent not contesting her words.

"I've never felt the same thing with anyone like I do with you. I didn't have it with her. I have it with you though." Resting both of her forearms and hands on the armrest, Sara moved her right leg to cross one ankle over her left knee as her focus remained on the body that was now only 2 feet from her own. Suddenly, Tegan lurched forward with a devious smile plastered on her face and placed both hands on the edge of the armrest so their hands were now inches apart.

"But if you want to still be with me then you want to still have sex with me so…" She studied Sara's face trying to gauge her reaction to her words. "Then you still want to kiss me but you don't want to say anything right now because you're mad at me. Yeah. You'll probably be mad with me the whole movie, huh?" Her brown eyes toggled back and forth between pink lips and a matching set of brown eyes happily waiting for an answer.

"Movie?! You think I wanna go see a movie with you now after all that?" Sara was incredulous that her sister thought she wanted to hang out with her after their argument.

Tegan's reaction to these questions was to use both hands on the armrest to quickly push her body back upright so she could raise her hands in the air in frustration. "What else are we gonna do tonight? Am I supposed to just hang out here and watch you read? Your tv doesn't even work."

"I don't wanna go to a movie with you. I'm pissed off with you."

"Perfect! That's perfect! We don't have to say anything. In fact, it'll force us not to fight for three hours because we'll be in public and can't fight even if we wanted to. We'll escape into a quiet, dark room with total strangers for hours. C'mon!"

Although she didn't want to agree with her sister right then, she did have a point. If the pair stayed in her home alone, Sara was quite certain she would just end up alone in her room and launch into another fit of crying. But if she went to the movie with Tegan, they would be out in the public's eye for 3 hours so there would be no possibility of venomous words, no insults hurled, no tears spilled and most importantly no love denied.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go. Look up the fucking movie times." Sara might have agreed to go to the movie but she was not about to even pretend to be enthused about it.

Tegan leaned down again resting both hands on the armrest but this time she partially covered Sara's hands with hers and let her upper body sway forward so their faces were less than a foot apart.

"Okay. I'll look 'em up. Can I have a kiss first?" Flashing puppy dog eyes and a warm smile, Tegan raised both eyes to meet her twin's as she eagerly asked the question.

"Tegan, get the fuck away! Do not kiss me right now."

"You won't let me kiss you? Why? We just made up. It was a little tiff."

"A little tiff?! Are you mad? No! That was _not_ a little tiff. That was a fight. It was a huge fight and you made me cry."

"It was a little tiff over a little misunderstanding. You thought I was calling you my girlfriend when I meant Lindsey and you got upset and made yourself cry."

"No. No, Tegan, _you_ made me cry. _You_ said stuff to be hurtful. I don' know why though."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be hurtful. You just…you're not getting it. That we can't be together."

Sara let out a big sigh and retracted her hands from under Tegan's then interlaced them resting them on her lap. "We're going in circles at this point. You're just rehashing the fight."

Letting out a chuckle, Tegan joked with her "Well, if you were my girlfriend then we'd be having make up sex right now."

She quickly deadpanned to her older sister with a disingenuous smile adorning her face "Uh, you've made it abundantly clear that I'm not your girlfriend. And we didn't make up so we can't have make up sex."

"Angry sex?" Tegan playfully wondered with a smile swaying forward again so their lips were inches apart for a moment.

"I'm not in the mood." The smile on Sara's face betrayed her vexed tone and Tegan took this opportunity to quickly steal a kiss from her.


	8. Montreal - Chapter 8 - Missed Calls

Placing the bucket of popcorn on the floor near the wall opposite the women's restrooms, Tegan leaned back up reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve her flip phone and began to text her girlfriend with her back to the wall while Sara used the bathroom.

Hey babe, how was your day? Going to see role models with Sara. Don't kill me. I promise to see it with you when I get back to l.a. I miss you so much. Call u when I get out of movie xoxo

At the exact moment Tegan pressed the send button on her phone, Sara opened the bathroom door then moved both hands from the long metal handle to wipe them onto the material of her jeans from her upper thighs to just above her kneecaps.

Tegan asked looking down at Sara's hands after she cleaned them "Is it _that_ gross in there?"

"Well, it is a public bathroom so, _yeah_ , it is."

She lifted both brows at hearing this and nodded her head but as soon as Sara walked past her, Tegan rolled her eyes at her sister's pissy attitude. On the walk to the bus depot and during the entire bus ride to the cinema, Sara had made it clear she was in a foul mood. The night was going to be an uphill battle to win back her affections. Tegan lived for these sorts of challenges though, especially if they involved cute girls.

As they made their way into cinema 5 for the 7:30pm showing exactly 15 minutes before it started, they walked past the theater doors, through a short corridor and rounded the corner where they were met with a nearly empty theater. Sara paused at the bottom of the staircase before turning over her shoulder deadpanning to Tegan "It's probably really crowded because it's a good movie."

Though neither of them acknowledged it, the reason they were seeing Role Models instead of Slumdog Millionaire, the movie Sara wanted to watch, is because they had had the explosive argument earlier in the evening. When Tegan went to look up movie times again after their fight, they realized that there was no way they'd make it to the cinema in time for the 7pm showing of that movie so they were seeing Tegan's first choice by default.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Jus'…just start walking up towards the top. I'll follow you." Tegan grabbed ahold of Sara's jacket pinching at the material at her lower back between her thumb and middle and index fingers then walked all the way up to the last aisle where Sara made a sharp right. The grip of Sara's jacket was released once they had both made it to the top step and by then Tegan's eyes had adjusted to the limited light inside 160 seat theater with stadium seating.

It didn't surprise Tegan that Sara had chosen the seats the furthest back and towards the middle of the theater and as she settled into her seat next to Sara, she smiled to herself thinking about how much of a creature of habits her sister really was. Tegan also had some habits of her own. Namely, when she went to a movie with a girl, she always bought a box of popcorn even if her date said she wasn't hungry.

Even if Tegan wasn't hungry either, she would fib and say that she was just so she could have an excuse to buy it. The popcorn in turn was an excuse to touch the hands of her dates and served to increase their interactions which in turn would increase the likelihood that they would make out. It was all very scientific and Jenn was the only girl who had caught on to her trick so far.

Tegan didn't think she would make out with Sara tonight but hoped that maybe, _just maybe_ she would at least have a chance to get back in Sara's good graces and hold her hand. As their forearms brushed up against each other on the armrest they shared, she looked down at Sara's hand almost glowering at it wishing she could hold and stroke it but without Sara's wrath of course. She was going to have to be slow and gentle with the attempted handholding but when Sara accepted the popcorn that Tegan cheerfully offered, she began to think her plan might work sooner than she originally thought.

"I have a water here if you get thirsty. Snuck it in in my coat pocket." Holding up the water at eyelevel nearly a foot in front of their faces, Tegan placed the water bottle in the cupholder of the armrest then used the same hand to dig into the bucket of popcorn Sara was holding in her lap.

They sat silently for nearly two minutes watching over the 20 strangers scattered throughout the theater and when their eyes were actually looking at the movie screen in front of them, they weren't even paying attention to the movie trivia on display. No, both girls were replaying the evening and their epic fight.

No one felt a winner but both of them knew that Tegan clearly had the upper hand in the showdown. She had a girlfriend to lose and at no point during the argument did she budge or change her mind. She would deny their love. If she was ever confronted about it, Tegan would deny Sara and that stung her to her core. That's what Sara was thinking about at the moment her eyes began to fill with tears. She looked to her left and away from Tegan hoping to blink back the tears before her older twin could see them.

"Hey! Remember last year…when we came here an' that one guy yelled at the other guy 'Get off your damn phone! This is a movie theater!'? Jesus! That was crazy. Thought that guy was gonna punch the oth-" Tegan paused and ducked her head down an inch squinting her eyes trying to see Sara's profile better in the dim lights the theater offered. "Hey! You're crying? Why? I thought…you're still mad with me? I'm sorry, Sara."

"I'm not mad at you, Tegan. I'm just sad. I can…I'm allowed to be sad an' I'm trying to keep it together here because we're in a public place but I was just thinkin' sad thoughts an' it made me teary. I'll be fine. It would've probably been worse if we just stayed at my place. You were right." Sara looked at Tegan with mournful eyes filled up with tears threatening to spill over and down to her flushed cheeks. "At least here I can't lose it."

Leaning back and tilting her head to the left, Tegan brought her lips close to Sara's ear to whisper more quietly than she needed to "Sara, I'm really sorry, okay? Please don't cry. That was never my intention. An' fuck! I did it again where like everything I said, jus' don't even listen to me, I'm a fuckin' idiot and you shouldn't listen to me except to just know that I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so happy I'm here, that I came here with you an' I just love you n don't want to see you cry. Like I'm not even gonna ask you to forgive me cuz I don't…I don't even deserve that right now. All I'm askin' is that you, I mean we'll go if you really want to but please just stay here, watch the movie with me and maybe hold my hand at some point. That's all I'm askin'."

Relief. A calming feeling of relief washed over Sara right then. Tegan was a master at smoothing things over. Her apologies were always genuine and from the heart and if you knew who she was then you accepted her impulsivity and her earnestness when she did eventually right her wrongs.

Sara was still angry and upset with her sister though but like always she had managed to tell her the exact words she needed to hear to keep her from crying right there in the theater. She blinked back the tears and forced a smile that eventually became real with her last teasing line to Tegan "We might as well stay. I mean we…we're here, we have our seats. I'll try to…I'll try not to think sad thoughts. I'll try to enjoy the movie…especially the cute guys in it."

"Oh! Oh, okay, I get it. You can make fun of me now? I'm in the doghouse? Okay! Okay! I deserve it. And FYI, it was just _one_ cute guy. Not plural." Fingers and a palm covered Sara's fist and gave a playful squeeze but Sara pulled her hand out from under it to interlace it with her left hand so that both of her hands were now cradling the container of popcorn.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tegan quickly apologized as her eyes shifted from her hand on the armrest to Sara's hand which was currently pulling out one single kernel of popcorn which she put in her mouth. Turning to face Tegan with now dry eyes, Sara shook her head before replying "Like I said: I'm not mad at you. But I'm also not in the mood to hold your hand right now. Sorry."

"That's okay! We don't have to. We'll just..we'll just watch the movie. That's fine. Can I? Some popcorn?" Waiting until Sara's hand dipped into the bucket to grab two kernels this time, Tegan dug in to grab as much as her right hand could hold.

The pair sat in silence until Sara asked Tegan to hold the popcorn and she swung both feet onto the back of the empty chair in front of her raising her knees in the air. After a few seconds, she turned to see Tegan staring forward and chewing oblivious as to what she was about to do and that was something she had done only a few times in their lives since her sister wrote a song called Divided.

In a voice that was barely audible even to Tegan, Sara began to sing "Go downtown catch the early movie. Show's are cheaper, they don't mind if ya put…" By this time, Tegan was looking over at Sara with an incredulous look on her face.

"Really? You really wanna go there? Cuz I…I know a few of your songs, too. Whaddya want? Back In Your Head? I can do a lovely Back In Your Head. Or how 'bout Married In The Sun? KGI?" A huge grin was plastered to Tegan's face both because she enjoyed playful ribbing like what her and Sara were currently doing but it also signaled that Sara's frosty mood was melting.

Doing a high falsetto voice to mock impersonate Sara, Tegan began to sing "I just want back in your head, I just want back in your he-" Sara had grabbed at Tegan's hand and she shook at it and squeezed it stopping her mid-lyric while shushing her and stifling her own giggles.

"Okay! Okay! You win. My song being sung is _much more_ embarrassing. Okay no more singing."

"You're right. I won. And I could've sung sooo m-" Just then the lights dimmed and the action on the screen started. As the trailer for the first movie started, Tegan leaned over to whisper an inch from Sara's ear "Hey! I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot but I'm really glad you're here, okay? There's no one else in the whole world I'd rather go see a shitty movie with."

"I'm glad I'm here, too. And if this movie sucks, you're fired from ever picking movies ever again. Deal?" Sara pulled her head back and squinted hoping to fully see Tegan's reaction in the limited and flickering light.

"Deal."

About two thirds through the movie, Tegan couldn't wait any longer to relieve her bladder and she handed off the bucket of popcorn to Sara then carefully walked down the stairs to the ladies restroom. When she returned a few minutes later and took back the popcorn, she leaned over to Sara wondering "What did I miss?"

"Uh, the cute guy went to go hook up with a girl and the little boy went missing from the party so his mom called him and told him off."

Upon hearing the 'cute guy' phrase again from Sara, Tegan nodded her head and smirked knowing that she deserved all the teasing her sister was dishing out. "The mom got mad and yelled? Is she still mad?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll hafta watch an' see." Being as coy as possible, Sara made sure to look Tegan straight in the eyes and they both wondered exactly what fight they were currently talking about. Figuring she could ascertain which fight she meant, Tegan reached out for Sara's hand on the armrest trying to interlace them but Sara took her hand and brought it to her lap where it joined her other hand.

Tegan felt defeated and was confused with the mixed signals she was getting. Was Sara still upset or did she just not want to kiss and make up so quickly because then she wouldn't have the upper hand in the fight? Was she really not mad at Tegan or just lying about that? Tegan knew at the least that Sara wasn't lying about being sad and having the sad thoughts but her singing and the jokes about the cute guys suggested she wasn't all that upset.

It was hard figure out and Tegan spent the rest of the movie pondering whether she was still in the doghouse. It meant more to her than Sara being grouchy and mean to her. She just didn't want to see Sara upset. Sara was at her best when she was being silly and smiling and not so worried and pensive all the time. As the credits rolled on the screen and Tegan walked down the staircase first, she wondered how it would be once they were back at her apartment. She feared it would be a quiet, awkward night and assumed that she would be sleeping in the guest room tonight.

Standing against the wall in nearly the same spot Tegan had been waiting for Sara was a 6 foot tall man with short, dark hair and wearing a long thick, brown jacket. The door opposite him opened and a blonde woman only 2 inches shorter walked out and up to him offering him a kiss on the lips. They both smiled at each other then turned their backs toward the twins and started to walk towards the exit. Following only 20 paces behind the couple now, Sara gazed up and down at the man studying his movements and her focus zoomed in on his hand as he moved it towards his date to take it in his own.

From bottom to top, Tegan's eyes scanned the woman's body. The heels on her tan knee high boots added 2 inches to her height and her straight blond hair reached down to the middle of her back. She was a very attractive woman and Tegan would need to make sure that Sara saw this and appreciated it. As they kept walking behind the couple, Tegan nudged Sara's forearm with her right elbow. Waiting until Sara turned to face her, Tegan mouthed the words then nodded her head towards the woman "Hey! She's hot!"

Sara just smiled and shook her head but kept walking. She pulled out her phone and called a cab while they waited in the lobby until it arrived 10 minutes later. Getting into the backseat first then swinging her legs over to her left, Sara left plenty of room for Tegan to sit. She gave the cross streets of where her apartment was and the cab driver punched the gas harder than either sister had anticipated. It jolted both of them a bit which was maybe a good thing because they were both exhausted. Tired from the flight that morning, tired from the fight that evening and tired from sitting in a darkened room for two hours, both girls could at least agree that Sara's home and a warm bed was sounding awfully nice right then.

The plastic seats of the cab had somehow trapped up all the chill in the air and even though they were bundled up in thick coats with collars, goose bumps erupted all over the flesh from their calves to the back of their necks. Tapping on the plastic seat in between them, Sara looked over at Tegan who was facing forward and offered "Hey! C'mere."

"Yeah?" Tegan wondered.

"Yeah. It's cold."

"But I thought..I thought we were still in a fight. We're not?" The doubt was thick in Tegan's voice but there was also a glimmer of hope.

"No, we're not fighting anymore. C'mere." She tapped on the seat again then Tegan scooted over until their thighs were touching and she leaned her cheek on Sara's shoulder. "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore either." Tegan's gaze might have been towards the back of the cab driver's head when she said this but she was imagining what Sara's face looked like as she felt her place a kiss on the top of her head. Fumbling around in the darkened backseat, Sara's searched for Tegan's hand which she interlaced once she found it then said with a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you're here." They spent the rest of the cab ride holding hands with Tegan's cheek and ear leaning against her younger sister's shoulder.

All hell broke loose when Tegan pulled her phone out of her pocket as it took Sara two attempts to put the key into the lock of the front door.

"Holy shit! She was… _four_ missed calls! Four!"

"Who? Lindsey?" Finally sliding the key into the hole, Sara turned the knob and opened the door with more force than she planned.

"Yes! She was fucking blowing up my phone. Oh my god! Two voice messages. C'mon! Lemme in. I need to call her. Fuck!" One hand held on to her phone while the other nudged Sara out of the way so Tegan could make a quick dash into the apartment and towards Sara's room with the land line.

Cell phone reception was spotty inside Sara's apartment and knowing that her girlfriend wanted to speak her with so bad she had called 4 times in 2 hours, Tegan wanted to make sure she heard every word her girlfriend might tell her. She had a foreboding feeling it was not going to be a good call. Good news could wait but angry or bad news cannot. She sensed this news could not wait.


	9. Montreal - Chapter 9 - The Tiff Part 2

Even though Tegan had mentally prepared herself for nearly fifteen minutes, when she finally worked up the courage to call her girlfriend, her heart began to race a mile a minute and she felt a heavy, crushing feeling coming down on her chest. As she dialed Lindsey's number then listened to it ring a few times, she wondered if she should've just called Lindsey as soon as she saw her missed calls.

Tegan didn't do that. Instead she had paced around in Sara's room holding the portable phone and tapping it against a thigh while her cell phone was pressed to her bent ear straining to listen to the two voice messages. The lone text message Lindsey sent only read _Call me_ which provided no real clue as to what Lindsey wanted to speak with her girlfriend about and Tegan wanted to have an idea if she was upset with her for whatever reason before they spoke.

The first voice message had put a smile on Tegan's face and she stopped in her tracks two feet from Sara's nightstand to better listen "Tegannn, calllll meee baaack." Lindsey's playful voice returned to the normal tone that Tegan enjoyed and was familiar with but what she said next was no real help either. "I already called you twice. Pick up! Pick up the phoooonee please." She thought for a moment that she was getting herself worked up over nothing and the tightness in her chest seemed to ease up a bit.

It was only when she had heard the second voice message that Tegan's smile disappeared and the dread of having to make the phone call twisted her stomach up in knots. The handfuls and handfuls of popcorn she had consumed as her only dinner thus far didn't help her queasy stomach. Tegan was an overthinker and always was. A worrier really.

Hoping to calm her nerves, she put on the thinking cap which ironically was the cause of many of her worries, and studied the situation. She knew that Lindsey had called four times so if she said she had called twice in her first voicemail and that that call was the third call, Tegan deduced that her girlfriend's fourth and final call was the one where she also left another voice message. Somehow having this knowledge was less reassuring than she originally thought and she went back into a panic mode tapping the portable phone against her thigh with even greater force.

She pressed the button to hear the next voice message and stopped again in her tracks, this time close to the door where on the other side Sara lay on the couch lounging in her socks with her laptop in her lap less than 40 feet away. She was nervous for Tegan and hoped things would work out with her girlfriend but even then only for Tegan's sake. A huge part of Sara wished the phone call would go bad and that Lindsey was calling to break up with her sister. Their relationship already had a rocky beginning so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

Sara sat on the couch imagining Tegan coming out of the room dejected and that she would be the one able to comfort her. She imagined Tegan sitting down next to her on the couch and Tegan crying on Sara's shoulder but then the comforting hug turned into caressing and then kisses on the neck and eventually a make out session.

Staring at the limited view of her closed bedroom door that her spot on the couch afforded her, she imagined Tegan on the other side sitting on her bed crying at that very moment. She would be the one to comfort her and maybe then Tegan would realize how much Sara meant to her. Even though her older twin had cancelled her plans with Lindsey at the last minute to fly to Montreal to be with Sara, it wasn't enough. She wanted Tegan to chase her. For Tegan to get so lovesick over her that it made her eye droop. She wanted Tegan to lose it and cry and fight for her. But right now, her sister was devoting and pouring that energy and love into someone else.

The second voice message was brief but was enough to let Tegan know her girlfriend wasn't exactly a happy camper. "Well, I guess you did go to the movie. I thought you were joking in your text…and that's why I just called you like 15 times." Lindsey had let out a loud sigh before she ended her voice mail "Call me when you get this. Bye."

Suddenly on the fifth ring just when Tegan was thinking she might not have to deal with the phone call tonight, Lindsey picked up and offered a less than enthusiastic hello.

"Hi, babe! Sorry I was in the movie when you were calling but…ya know I'm…I called back as soon as I saw you called. What's up? What did you end up doing today?" Knowing that by cancelling her flight back to L.A., Lindsey's plans for that day had been changed, she was hoping to deflect her girlfriend's ire by changing the topic.

"You're texting me about how you're having lemon sorbet that I would love and then a couple hours later you're texting me that you're going to see a movie that you _knew_ I wanted to go see with you. I mean what, Tegan? Are you going to like go to an amusement park with Sara tomorrow? It feels like you're dating your sister."

Tegan was silent. Every girl she had dated since The Business of Art was aware that there were people and even some fans who suggested or desired for the girls to date. Countless times over the years, the twins had endured faceless voices in the crowd shouting out for them to kiss each other and it really bothered her. When Tegan first began to pursue Lindsey several years before, she had mentioned this a few times and when they started dating a few months prior, they spoke at length about how upset Tegan would get about it. It aggravated her to no end hearing her own girlfriend say something like that no matter how close to the truth it actually was.

"Don't ever fucking say that shit again to me. I'm serious."

Tegan could hear Lindsey sigh before she apologized. "Babe, I'm sorry. It's just hard to share you. I've never dated a twin an' I've never dated someone who's business partners with their sibling. It's hard. Just don't text me about all the fun stuff you're doing out there because I miss you too much and want to be there with you."

"Lindsey, this is…this is how it's always going to be in our relationship. Okay? I'm going to be on the road a lot. And I'm going to be with Sara a lot. Okay? I mean I thought…I thought you totally knew this. You remember? You sent me the listing, right?"

"Listing?" Lindsey wondered.

"Yeah the listing." Her confidence was growing and though she didn't feel like she quite had the upper hand in their verbal spat, Tegan felt like she had some valid points. Her girlfriend had known about her busy schedule all along. They had already had this discussion many times before so she didn't understand why Lindsey was bringing it up again.

"The schedule of all the dates for the tour? Right? Well, Sara is like that list. I'm busy. I'm busy with people an' things an' music but, babe, that doesn't mean I'm too busy for you. And when I'm on the road or here in Montreal, trust me, being bored out of my fucking skull, yeah, I think about you and I'll call you or text you to see how you're doing or just hear your voice. I know you're older than me but trust me I know long distance relationships like nobody's business and it gets tough like this. You miss people. You miss the people you love."

Flashes of Sara's smiling face popped into Tegan's mind and she thought about their goodbyes in airports or parking lots then the happy reunions with her sister in airports, hotel rooms or studios. She wanted those moments with Lindsey and the warm reunions but felt the opportunity for that slipping through her fingers.

"But you were supposed to be here. And then you call last minute and cancel? How often is that gonna happen if we keep dating?" Frustration was still thick in Lindsey's voice and it was worrisome to Tegan. This phone call was going worse than she imagined. A foolish text about a delicious dessert and another about a movie seemed to be like pieces of fabric Lindsey was pulling at to unravel their relationship.

"We're working. I told you. I came with her here to keep working. Do you want me to text you about us working?" Doing her second impersonation that evening, Tegan continued in a voice meant to be less sarcastic than the one she had used with Sara during her mock call to Sonia.

"'Hi Linds, it's Tegan. I'm here being like super fucking bored out of my mind trying to write a B chorus with Sara.' No I'm not going to do that. Honestly, it's too boring. I texted you about the lemon sorbet because I thought about you and how much you'd love it. Seriously it was really good but like…like I've been thinking about you all day."

Tegan took the silence on the other end as a good sign. She hoped it meant her girlfriend was actually listening to her and she might get her to calm down a bit. "I even told myself on the flight here 'Don't talk about Lindsey non-stop an' annoy Sara' but like I'm still thinking about you. I can't help it so I was like 'oh my god my girlfriend would love this sorbet' and instead of maybe pissing Sara off, I texted you an' told you."

She waited a second and not hearing anything from Lindsey, Tegan couldn't help run her motor mouth explaining what she felt were two innocent, sweet texts from a loving girlfriend. "And the movie? Just…fuck! I'm sorry. Like I wrote in the text 'don't kill me.' I knew you wanted to go see it and I even told Sara that so we were going to go see Slumdog Millionaire instead but then…there was this whole fucking…ugh!"

Realizing that she couldn't bring up the fight or certainly not the subject of the fight that her and Sara had gotten into earlier that evening, Tegan's heart began to race and she hoped her girlfriend wouldn't ask her about what she had just vaguely alluded to.

"So anyway, we got to the theater late and it was either Role Models or some fucking kids movie that neither of us wanted to see. That's why I texted you. Again, I was thinking about you. Before we walked in I was like 'I'll just be honest…" She paused a moment feeling intense guilt at her deceit and the irony of her proclaiming her honesty was not lost on Tegan. "…and like tell her I'm seeing the movie. I coulda lied and just said nothing ya know?"

More words with hidden and double meanings kept spilling out of her mouth. Tegan feared what else might slip out and her stomach twisted up even more as she thought about having to keep this secret about her and her sister from her girlfriend forever. She felt doomed. Even if she won her back, she would have to continue the lies. The lies and secrets would never end.

"Tee, I just keep thinking about what Jaime said to me today 'Like who is she with? Where is she?' and you didn't choose me. I'm not even making this about Sara. I'm _not_ asking you to choose me over your sister. I get it. She's your sister and you love her and you're going to spend time with her. I get that. But you did choose music over me."

"Lindsey, that's _not_ true at all! First off, it's not music. It's my fucking career. It's what I do for a living an' how I pay bills. Ya know an' important shit like…like my mortgage? And secondly, I didn't choose my career over you. Sara an' I were feeling on like an inspired roll and we wanted to..."

Realizing this was said in the past tense, she quickly corrected it to the present tense "And we want to, ya know, keep that momentum going. I told you at the airport I'm _really_ fucking sorry I couldn't make it. I _really_ want to meet your dad. If he's as funny as you say and as nice as your mom then I can't wait. I'll meet them for sure at Christmas."

"Tegan, I don't think there's going to be a Christmas. I just…I don't think this is going to work out. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle the long distance thing and it's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Honestly, I don't know how you do it."

"Lindsey, it's hard but we can work it out. C'mon! We talk on the phone all the time anyway even when we're in the same city. We can work this out."

"But like why? We're just going to keep coming back to this argument. I mean this was probably going to be the reason we'd break up anyway and this just spares us from making it worse and getting too attached again." The tone of Lindsey's voice had gone from frustration to resignation. She wanted more from Tegan and what she was getting from her right now was too defensive and had none of the charm she was used to from her girlfriend.

"Too attached?! Of course I'm attached to you. You're my girlfriend. Don't try to break up with me. Lindsey, don't do this! Don't do it like this."

"Tegan, it's probably for the best. You know it. The sooner we do it the easier it'll be for both of us."

"That's not true at all. I don't know about you but it won't be easy on me. It wasn't easy on me when we stopped talking an' we weren't even dating then. I don't want to imagine a world where you're not in my life again. I can't…I can't do that again." Looking down at the hardwood floor, Tegan pleaded her case to the brown swirls and designs inches from her black boots.

The arguing and the pleading went on for another 10 minutes but Lindsey was standing firm and ended the call saying several times how sorry she was and that maybe they'd talk in a few weeks. Tegan's jaw was dropped as she stood holding the phone with one hand and consciously realized she had just been dumped. A flood of odd, contrasting emotions flowed through her at that moment. She was single and free to be with Sara. She was single and would probably lose touch with Lindsey again. To be heartbroken was a mixed bag. On the one hand, Tegan felt inspired by heartache and knew the resulting songs were her best. But the heartache was still real and still hurt and the loneliness stung just as bad.

Tegan surprised even herself by emerging from Sara's room and with an incredibly facetious tone, announcing loudly "Well I'm single."

"Yeah? You guys…you broke up?" Trying her best to contain her excitement and mask it with concern, Sara closed her laptop and looked up at Tegan offering a look of empathy.


	10. Montreal Ch 10 Mistress of Supplication

"Pretty much. She said and I quote 'Let's just talk in a few weeks and see how things go' so yeah I'm pretty much fucked." Walking the last few steps towards Sara and the couch, Tegan gestured with one hand for her sister to move her legs so she could sit down. "Could you? Scoot a bit?"

Instead of sitting down next to her for a comforting hug, Tegan had laid down on the couch on her back with her head now resting in Sara's lap and looked up at the cream colored ceiling wondering what she was going to do next. The late night's unfolding events were going better for Sara than she had imagined. She looked down at Tegan and began stroking her hair occasionally brushing errant locks away from eyes and her forehead or tucking it behind an ear.

"So yeah I guess I'm single if my girlfriend doesn't want to see me for a couple weeks. I mean how fucked up is that?" At that question, Tegan briefly turned to look Sara in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tegan. This was like the _last_ thing I thought was going to happen. If I'd known Lindsey was going to break up with you because you came here to Montreal with me then like…like this is the last thing I wanted to happen." This was actually far from the truth but as Sara continued stroking Tegan's hair with her right hand while her other hand lay on her stomach, she didn't consciously think about her deceit. At that moment, she only thought about making an anxious, unhappy Tegan get back to her usual cheerful self.

She was, however, consciously realizing that she was stroking Tegan's face and hair and she was filled with great bliss. This was the most naturally affectionate she had ever been with her sister that she could recall. Sure, she had been sweet and tender with her words towards her in the past and she had helped nurse her sensitive older twin back from heartache many times before but this time was different.

Sara's comforting touch was now laced with hope. The hope that Tegan might fully love and devote herself to Sara. She wanted her heart for her and her alone but Tegan's heart was always busy. Always chasing someone, always falling in love with some girl or losing interest only to start it all over again with someone new.

Sara had really hoped that it was their timing that had been the issue. If Tegan wasn't with the girl she had pursued for years, Sara hoped their relationship might take flight. And tonight it was all coming together. Tegan was in Montreal alone with Sara. Lindsey had broken up with Tegan and now Tegan was literally in Sara's lap. A grin began forming on Sara's face as she contemplated this and she bit on her lower lip hoping to conceal the happiness exuding from her face. Tegan's next words made her smile completely disappear though.

"Fuck! I need to win her back. And fuck Jaime! Don't worry though. Lindsey's not like mad at you for me coming here with you. She said some bullshit about how I chose _music_ over her and her stupid fucking friend Jaimie is like in her ear fuckin' telling her I'm not like committed to our relationship. And then she was pissed off about me cancelling the plans last minute and it's like we already talked about that at the ai-"

"Wait! Who was pissed off? Lindsey or Jaime?" Sara wanted to know.

"Uh, they both were pissed off but I meant Lindsey. She's like 'why'…she's like 'is this how it's going to be if we keep dating', like me cancelling on her n shit ya know like last minute? And…oh! Yeah, she can't do long distance relationships. 'It's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.' And just…yeah."

"Wow."

Tegan continued telling Sara but her focus mostly stayed on the ceiling hoping she might find the answers in the void of anything remarkable up there. "I know right?! She sounded pretty sick of long distance relationships."

"Already?! Jesus! You guys have only been dating a few months". Speaking down at her older twin, Sara's right hand moved to curl around Tegan's shoulder and bring her an inch closer.

"I know! I know! I told her 'this is how it works' but…" The pair glanced at each other as Tegan trailed off and they gave each other a knowing look with matching smirks before Sara confirmed what they had both been thinking "Not many people know long distance relationships like us. We have like black belts in them."

"Uh, I'm single now. They took my belt away." Tegan said this with an exaggerated sad voice and face for comic effect. Her humor wasn't lost on Sara and she got a chuckle from her audience of one.

"Hah, me too. Me too." She shook Tegan a few times on her shoulder and was giddy inside as she felt Tegan was going back to being happy about her breakup with Lindsey. Although sometimes it was hard to tell the true feelings of her older sister who would always go for a joke especially a self-deprecating one even when she was really sad and hurting inside.

She just hoped Tegan would stop talking about winning Lindsey back. Maybe the twins would both be single at the same time and focus on music which would make Tegan really happy and they could continue their focus on each other which would make Sara really happy.

Tegan's life was always like a powder keg and full of interesting, wild things but it also was filled with high highs and low lows. That same sort of manic then depressive behavior had already been manifesting in her own life ever since Sara's breakup with Emy then again with Annie and in the months of unbearable anguish she had endured before she finally confessed her feelings to Tegan.

It scared Sara to think what might result when their combined current volatile energies collided if they were to continue their illicit affair. Although she didn't want the tears but knew they'd be sure to follow, knowing that she was in store for a wild, passionate adventure with her best friend helped to ease her anxiety about the situation. And just when she thought Tegan had given up on Lindsey, Sara felt her body tense up and she sucked in a deep breath before she excitedly asked Sara a series a questions.

"Like do you know how it feels to want someone and chase them and then oh?! And then you stop talking for a little bit then you cool off and start talking to that person again and then miraculously, fucking miraculously you're able to _get_ the girl? You score the girl of your dreams. And then you get into a fight over some dumb shit and she's gone again out of your life?"'

"Tegan, that's what happened to me with you." Her right hand currently was cradling Tegan's right cheek and jaw and although Tegan was still staring at the ceiling, Sara made sure to look her in the face when she said it. Her hand felt the smile form on Tegan's face and she watched her turn to her left and up to meet Sara's brown eyes with a sheepish look adorning her face.

"I…I guess that's true. Didn't really…think about it that way." She kept her gaze on Sara giving her a look of shared understanding. Both sisters understood wanting, chasing after and losing their dream girls all too well and this was acknowledged with two smiles that reached to their brown eyes above.

"Except me an' you got into a tiff, right? Not a fight?" Sara teasingly wondered.

"Exactly! It's pretty much the same thing except me an' you got into a little tiff-"

"Over a _liiittle_ misunderstanding" Sara interrupted with another grin plastered to her face that would soon disappear.

"Yep! A little tiff over a little misunderstanding and me an' Linds got into a full blown fight. Like I hope…I hope I can win her back. Do you think I can?"

"Tegan, I wasn't on the phone with her and she's not my girlfriend but you pulled off the impossible dating her anyway so why should one little tiff or even one huge fight stop you from getting her back?" These weren't the words Sara wanted coming out of her mouth yet there they were.

Everything about her behavior since their fight had puzzled her and she just chalked it up to the twin's fiery argument ending the mostly pleasant interactions they'd had the last two days. The truth was that she was acting like a sister in that moment. Tegan wanted Lindsey back and Sara was trying to help her accomplish that. She knew women well and how to woo them. A dramatic gesture like getting on a plane and flying across the country to be with the one you love often did the trick.

Offering more words of support and encouragement that continued to shock the person whose lips they left, Sara continued her pep talk. "Go get her then! You hopped a plane to get her once. If you really love her and want her to stay with you then do it again. Go get her back!"

Although Sara was seemingly giving Tegan advice for how to land Lindsey, she was really just telling her what she hoped Tegan would do with Sara. Chase after her and fight for her.

There was nothing quite like being the object of Tegan's affections. Would Tegan fight for Sara or Lindsey? Sara's heart began beating faster thinking about this and when she stroked Tegan's hair again, she was hoping it would help to soothe herself just as much as Tegan.

"Really?! You think I should? You won't be pissed? Me just leaving here tonight? I mean if she would even _consider_ taking me back, you'd be like-"

"Tonight? You're gonna get a flight that quick?" She had instantly and completely regretted suggesting that Tegan try to win back her girlfriend. Sara's secret getaway with Tegan was ending just as soon as it had begun. Even worse was that they might be reconciling again which Sara knew all too well could mean either disaster for a relationship or the speed bump early on in a relationship that actually ends up strengthening the bond of the partners. Everything was up in the air tonight and she anxiously awaited to see how things would shake out.

"Well the whole point is to make it to that fucking stupid Thanksgiving dinner in San Diego…which starts at like 4pm or they eat dinner at 4pm. I remember Linds last week saying 'we have to be there at 4pm' so yeah I'd get on the earliest flight I could get. Tonight. Tomorrow morning. Whatever."

Already imagining that Tegan would be gone and away from her touch within a few hours, Sara's left hand began to meander and caress Tegan's stomach. "I'll be sad but I want you to be happy. I would do it for my girlfriend…if I had one. And you'll be back right? Maybe around Christmas or New Year's? You can come back for a few days. We'll drink the champagne like we said we would."

"Fuck! That's right! Your…your dinner. I'll be gone." Tegan was quite upset when she realized she'd be missing out on the special dinner Sara was planning on making with ingredients she had had already picked out and purchased. "You already bought the food n everything. It's gonna go to waste."

"It's fine. It's…I'll…I have friends n people to call. I'll call people and the food will get eaten. Worse comes to worse, I freeze it and eat it later." Just when Sara was almost done talking, Tegan's stomach growled loud enough that they both heard it.

"Want a sandwich? I got turkey meat at the store today an' ya know we didn't really have a proper dinner."

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I mean my…my body is obviously hungry but my mind, like I am not hungry. I…I just want Lindsey back. I don't want me an' her to end it like this. I want…I mean if she's going to break up with me or whatever then I want her to have to look me in the eyes an' tell me to my face. It's too easy on the phone for her. And besides…" Tegan took in a large breath only to let it out in a defeated sigh which conflicted with her following words "I won her back once, I think I can do it again. What do you think?" She turned to look over at Sara who shook her head back at her.

Being extra cautious with her words this time and consciously making them less about encouraging Tegan to win back Lindsey and more about hoping to see where her sister's heart truly belonged to, Sara answered the question after a beat or two "Tegan. I…I already told you what I think. If you want her back then go get her back."

"Ok, I'm gonna call mum real quick an' see what she thinks. See if she thinks I should fly back to L.A. or what. And then call Linds n see if…if it's worth it. If she'll take me back ya know? And then _if_ a fucking miracle happens then I pay through the fucking nose for a direct flight on fucking Thanksgiving. This shit will cost me so much money but fuck! If I get her back then…then it's worth it. "

The call with Sonia must have gone better than Sara had imagined because when Tegan emerged from Sara's room with the portable phone asking if she wanted to talk to Sonia, Tegan was actually smiling quite a bit. Certainly more than Sara who declined speaking to her mum with a flick of one arm that quickly reached back down to the laptop which had started to slide off the throw pillow on her lap it was resting on.

Twice more that evening Tegan would emerge from Sara's bedroom with the portable phone in her hand and she came past the dining room through the walkway near the front door and into the living room where Sara lay on the couch to deliver news she was all too happy to share.

The first time she announced that although Lindsey wanted to still go slow with their relationship, Tegan and Lindsey were back to being a couple and Tegan would book a flight to LAX once she got off the phone. That was not the exact truth as Tegan first excitedly told Sara that she had reconciled with Lindsey and was going to fly back to be with her on the first flight she could.

The second time that Tegan came out of Sara's room, it crushed Sara even more for some reason even though the news from her older twin's lips was so mundane. After a few minutes when Tegan sat back down on the couch and let her head slide into Sara's lap again, it was then that she realized it was because the news made it all too real. Air Canada's flight was at 9:55am the next day and would cost Tegan $728.

She would leave Sara and that's all that really mattered. What made it worse was that Sara had actually suggested it and encouraged her sister to do the one thing that was currently crushing her heart. She had to conceal these emotions and was grateful that stroking Tegan's hair was still providing a calming, soothing feeling throughout her body.

When Tegan's stomach growled again and Sara offered to make them a sandwich, she cheerfully accepted this time explaining that unlike earlier, her nerves were calm now and she was finally hungry. Tegan lifted her head up from Sara's lap waiting for her to get up off the couch towards the kitchen then she positioned the throw pillow against an armrest laying back down onto the couch pleasantly feeling the warmth Sara's body had left behind.


	11. Montreal - Chapter 11 - The Talk Part 2

"Don't ever let her go, Sara. I love Emy too much. She should always be part of our family." Both twins were facing each other and had one bended leg and their bums resting on the couch while each had another leg draped down resting one foot on the rug below. Small blue plates carrying the half sandwiches they were currently nibbling on lay on the couch between them.

"I know! That's what I was _just_ saying. It's hard but I want her in my life."

"More like 'It's _gonna_ be hard _but_ I want her in my life." Tegan corrected her then took a sip of her glass of water making sure to place it back on the wooden coaster on the nearby coffee table.

"It's easy for you to say. I _do_ want her in my life. I still love Emy. Not like in _that_ way but like I'll always love her. And oh my god! It's hard though. Like that show, that show in L.A., me an' her were like alone, just me an' her sitting on the steps outside before the show and chatting and like I could barely look her in the eyes. It's _so_ hard sometimes. I love her so much but it's _so_ hard, ya know?"

"No, I know! I know it can be hard. It was hard with me an' Jenn. Sometimes I wish she was still in my life like you still kinda have Emy in your life. In our life. In our lives?" She ended her words with a giggle of embarrassment as yet again she had referred to her and Sara's lives in the singular sense. Tegan would probably always make that mistake for as long as they lived but judging by Sara's careful laughter with her mouth now full of food, her younger sister didn't seem to mind the mistake as much anymore.

"All I'm saying is like Emy's great, ya know?" With her turkey sandwich now in her hand again, Tegan looked at it briefly before turning her gaze to Sara who was nodding at her in agreement and swallowing her food with a grin on her face.

"I know. She is great. I'm gonna do my best to maintain a friendship with her no matter how awkward or hard it is." Once she was able to talk, Sara explained that she would certainly try to keep the relationship intact. Though neither of them brought it up, this discussion was really a business deal as well because they were both agreeing they wanted to continue Emy in their employment. Years later she would continue to be one of their oldest and dearest employees not to mention a best friend to both of the twins.

It was nice to have Emy as the topic while they ate because it kept their minds off the inevitable: Tegan was leaving in the morning. This was their last night together even though it was supposed to be their first night together. It didn't seem fair to either of them especially considering they had just made up in the cab ride home after their fight and things seemed to have gone back to perfect. That is until Tegan saw those missed calls from Lindsey and the course of the evening turned disastrous and nothing like what either of them had planned only 24 hours earlier when they had boarded the plane that took them to Montreal.

"Good! That's what I want to hear. I always want Emy as our art director and part of the band and family." It was an admittedly odd conversation that the pair was having but it had started out innocent enough. Tegan had wondered if she still wasn't able to reconcile with Lindsey even after flying to L.A., would she still keep in touch with her? She feared that they would lose touch or see each other only once in a while. Usually Tegan was on the phone with Lindsey several times a day and it wasn't odd for them to talk for 2 or 3 hours straight. She would miss that contact, intimacy and closeness in her life.

Sara understood the fear and although she wasn't consciously trying to stoke it, she was more than happy to sympathize with and imagine scenarios with Tegan where she would randomly see Lindsey on occasion due to the shared friends they had in common. When Tegan said she'd probably still see Lindsey simply because Tegan was best friends with Hunter who was dating Jaimie, Lindsey's best friend, Sara was quick to nod and agree that no matter if they broke up, they'd never be out of each other's lives completely like was the case with a few of Tegan's ex-girlfriends.

This conversation soon veered into Sara talking about her struggle to keep Emy in her life and that had led to Tegan offering her the strong encouragement to do exactly that. They were being supportive and helpful to each other regarding the drama and struggles with their own girlfriends or exes but what they really wanted to do was be that honest to each other about their own relationship. Maybe that, too, would always be a struggle for them. One more obstacle to navigate and overcome in their already intense and capricious relationship.

Although Tegan had offered to help take her empty plate and glass to the kitchen to clean, Sara cheerfully refused her help saying it was no trouble and she'd be back in a minute. The minute turned into nearly five minutes and when she didn't see Sara emerge from the kitchen back into the living room after the kitchen faucet had stopped running a minute before, Tegan got up from the couch to tell her younger sister something.

"Oh shit! You fucking scared me!" Her entire body tensed up and Sara froze waiting a few seconds before again attempting to slide the now slightly damp wash towel over the nearby oven's door handle.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. And I'm not trying to be nosy or snoop. That wasn't my inten-"

"I know. I wasn't accusing you of snooping. You just scared me is all. Fuck! I was going to surprise us with some wine." By this time, Sara had turned around to face Tegan with her back and both elbows leaning back onto the gray, granite countertop. With a nod to the nearby cabinet opposite her, she motioned for Tegan's help and asked "Can you grab two glasses from there?"

Tegan walked a few more paces to the cabinet and brought down two glasses placing both two inches apart on the countertop which Sara walked over to and filled with the bottle of white wine she had opened a moment before she had washed their dishes. They were standing two feet apart leaning their bodies against the drawers and counter opposite the sink.

"Speaking of surprises. That's actually what I was coming in to here to tell you." Sounding as coy as possible, Tegan curled one hand around the bottom half of the now filled wine glass just above its stem.

"A surprise? You have a surprise…for me?" Sara wondered then picked up the glass of wine closest to her hoisting it up in the air near eye level. "Here! Let's do a cheers first. To making the most of your last night here."

"To making the most." Tegan agreed with a clink of their glasses then continued explaining what her surprise entailed with her cheeks reddening a bit from blushing. "Well, I was thinking about it aaaaannnd…I decided that if you still want to use the strap on with me, then that's fine. We can…we can do that."

"As in I can wear it and use it…on you? For real? Why are you changing your mind? Is it because you feel bad you're leaving tomorrow? Cuz I mean even though I still want to, don't…don't do it for that reason. Don't do it just to make me hap-"

"No. It's something I want. I mean not _really_ want but…I want to _try_ it again. I've only tried it a few times. I was drunk for like most of the times and I really like you." Shaking her head and looking down at Sara's thick, white socks momentarily, Tegan lifted her gaze and continued her speech looking right into Sara's brown eyes.

"Not that I didn't like Jenn but I really like you. Like…like another…thing or reason why I don't really like ya know getting…being the receiving one" She playfully annunciated the word 'receiving' then finished her explanation "is because I feel like so fucking vulnerable in that position. I mean you're getting fucked. Your legs are spread, you're getting pounded into, you're vulnerable, ya know? An' I don't like being the vulnerable one. I like being the one on top fucking the girl. But I was thinking that I kinda like being vulnerable with you. I am…"

This time Tegan shook her head with mock shame and sadness before continuing "I am vulnerable with you. You know me better than Jenn obviously. You know me better than anyone. Lindsey. Jenn. Mum. Anyone. So if I'm going to be vulnerable with anyone I might as well do it with you and since I know you love me, I'm not really as vulnerable with you. Right?"

"Why would you feel vulnerable at all with me? That's what I want to know." She was genuinely hurt wondering why her older sister felt like that with her and she secretly wondered what she could do to stop Tegan from feeling that way around her. Sara listened intently hoping Tegan would explain how she could help her to stop having that raw emotion.

"On your back with your legs spread wide open or on all fours getting taken from behind? Yeah, it's vulnerable. It's a vulnerable position to be in _literally_. Even the word 'taken', it's clear that like straight sex, ya know, or like hetero-like sex with the strap on is one sided. But you make me feel safe just being around you. In the same building. Literally. If I'm at a party or the studio or some stupid event and ask 'Is Sara still here?' or 'Did Sara get here yet? Is she here yet?' Like when I find out that you're nearby, I get happy. Being around you makes me happy and I feel safe an' secure with you. So, hopefully, I don't feel as vulnerable and I actually _enjoy_ it and maybe get off this time."

"You never came with the strap on?" Holding the wine glass in front of her face to conceal her sheepish grin born of embarrassment from asking the question, Sara then took a big gulp of wine awaiting her answer with the smile still on her face.

"Nope! Not once. I didn't like it and we only did it each time for a few minutes before I would make her stop. And I'm not saying or even thinking you're going to come ya know using it on me but…like I know you're going to really really like it. Remember…'member this morning when I was…ya know touching you when you were on your stomach?

"Yeah?" Insecurity was laden in Sara's voice and wanting to keep herself busy while Tegan explained a potential embarrassing sex story, she refilled her glass of wine even though it was only half finished.

"Well, like…" Tegan started to giggle before taking a large sip of wine that took her two swallows to finish. "Like I was like watching you and laughing because you were doing this thing."

"Laughing? What was I doing?!" She wondered nervously taking a sip of wine while she waited to hear what is was she did in bed that was so amusing.

"Well, like not laughing. I wasn't laughing but like I was smiling watching you. You were like kinda grinding down, your hips were like kinda grinding down and sorta humping the bed."

"I was fucking the bed?" Sara wondered and her older twin instantly knew from her dry response that she was having fun with the news. Tegan wasn't trying to embarrass her. Sure, she was being playful but Sara still knew she was on her side and she went along with the ribbing for both of their enjoyment.

"You were fucking the bed." Confirming it with several quick nods of her head, Tegan looked up with exaggerated empathy adorning her face. "Like the muscles in your bum would flex each time you like went down and…humped it."

"Oh my god!"

"I know! First incest and now bed fucking." Gesturing to both of them with the one hand not holding the wine glass, Tegan's gummy smile appeared on her face along with her last words.

'Tegan! Don't say the I word."

"Sorry! Sorry. But still…bed fucking."

"I know! I know. I'm the one who's going to have to deal with it." At this point, Sara was unable to contain her grin and she was no longer drinking her wine to cover up nerves, she was drinking because she was having fun with her best friend and the girl she liked. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd still have a good time from now until Tegan got in a cab that would take her to the airport in the morning. She hoped it could still be a night they'd both remember fondly and that's what she was thinking about as she took another sip of wine before putting down the glass back on the countertop.

"Nah, we'll figure it out together. Whatever is going on with us." Tegan joked with a wink and another gummy smile. "I know what you were doing though. You were trying to like maximize your pleasure and you were like humping the bed as if you were like wearing a strap on. Have you ever gotten off with a strap on?"

"Being fucked by one, sure! But, no, I've never gotten off using one on a girl. I mean does that even happen? What girl gets off from fucking another girl with a strap on? It's just about giving pleasure to your partner and getting _her_ off."

"True. But like imagine how awesome it would be if you could like feel it though? Like you could feel the dildo in the girl and when she comes, you could feel that?"

"You mean like a penis? They did invent that." Sara joked and she took a small step forward close enough so she could rest her left hand on Tegan's hip.

"No! Like a double-sided dildo with like sensors. They need to invent that. Lesbians around the world would be lined up to buy it."

"Maybe if we have time later tonight, we can work on some prototypes." Her body shook with laughter from their silly talk and she pulled Tegan closer until there was no space between their hips and lower stomachs. Sara motioned for Tegan to put her wine glass down and hugged her once she did then whispered in her ear "You don't have to do this, ya know? We don't have to. I only want to do what you feel comfy doing and I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do."

"No, I do. I told you I haven't even tried it many times and when I did I was drunk, already not really wanting to do it, Jenn just…she wanted to try it, we were both drunk ya know like pretty much every…every time an' it never lasted long. I would stop her after like a minute or two." Even though she didn't need to get any closer to be heard even if whispering, Tegan leaned in and towards the right until they were cheek to cheek and her lips were touching Sara's ear "But I want to try it again with you. If I…if I don't like it ya know then…"

"We'll stop. Whenever you want to stop, we will. We'll do _exactly_ what you want to do" She assured Tegan with gentle caresses to her lower back.

She momentarily tightened her grip around her older twin offering her a gentle kiss on her forehead and another chance to get out of doing something Sara wasn't entirely sure Tegan wanted to do. "Tegan, you don't have to do this. It's okay."

Assuring her again that she wanted to try the strap on with her, Tegan dropped her head pressing her cheek against Sara's shoulder and gave her two swats to the bum with her right hand.

"Okay, well, if you want stop at any point, tell me and I promise I will." Sara pulled back a few inches so they could look each other in the eyes. There was such beauty and liveliness in Tegan's brown eyes that Sara's own eyes briefly welled up with tears thinking about what a magical time being with her sister was. Not many things made Sara happier than being in Tegan's presence. She chuckled to herself thinking about how that was exactly the same thing her twin had just told her. Just being around each other was enough.

Trying to be gentle and sweet, Sara did her best to go about it like Tegan had figuring and hoping that a similar approach would be helpful. "So do you want to go talk about it first? Like what we're gonna do? I'm being serious, too. I'm not being a wise ass this time."

"We don't have to. We're talking right now anyway, right?"

"This is true. Last time when we talked though, I believe I recall a couple hugs" With a thick lisp possibly from the wine, Sara flirtatiously said this as she closed the gap again encircling her with both arms around Tegan's waist and her hot breath on Tegan's neck.

"An' I distinctly remember sucking on your earlobe with your cute bent ear which I'm sorry for. Sorry for bending you, ear. I was very young and didn't know any better." Lips pressed against the bent ear near the bottom then sucked the earlobe inside Sara's warm mouth.

"Kiss the other ear." Tegan seemed to be going along with this sex game they were both playing and she didn't hesitate demanding this from her.

"Your other ear is mad at me? But I only bent this one. Why is this one mad?"

"Because you fucked up the symmetry between them. Now kiss it." Hot air from Tegan's mouth blew against Sara's neck as she barked out the order again.

"Fine" Sara obliged and swung her upper body and head around to suck on the other earlobe then she planted kisses up and down that side of her neck.

"Fuuuuck! You know how much I love having my neck kissed on."

"I know. I love you and want to get you off so I'm licking and kissing you where you like it. Guess where else I'm going to lick and kiss you tonight?" She didn't care how obvious she was being. Sara wanted Tegan to know she wanted her tonight. All their other sexual escapades were going to pale in comparison to tonight as far as Sara was concerned. She was like a woman whose lover was going off to war or a long journey and she wanted to taste and consume and be consumed before they parted. When she pulled back again to look her older sister in the eyes, she felt that animalistic passion within her, too.

"I think I know where."

More kisses to the neck were placed before Sara lips darted to touch Tegan's earlobe and opened just enough to growl "Yes, I think you do." Sara's mouth focused its attention on Tegan's neck once more and she dragged her tongue from the bottom of her neck up to the edge of her jawline then gave her a quick open mouthed kiss on the cheek.

"Ya know how we were talking before about like still hanging out or maintaining a relationship with someone you had feelings for or… _still_ have feelings for?" Perhaps due to the wine but odd words and questions were leaving Sara's lips this evening as midnight was approaching.

"Uh huh" Tegan now had her head leaning against Sara's shoulder and when she nodded, Sara felt her cheek rub up and down reveling in yet another warm body part that Tegan had pressed against her.

"Well, can you imagine how difficult is for _me_ with _you_? Like I want to be with you always and you make me feel so good. I have such a good time with you but I was so afraid how this would turn out. And now that we like…got together, I thought I wouldn't be scared anymore but now I'm kinda more scared in a way, ya know? They say 'Never date or have the hots for your best friend because it won't end well'…well, like, you're…it's even worse because you're not just my best friend but you're like my sister an' bandmate. I mean aren't you kinda scared by what we're doing?"

Sara's honest words and questions were almost startling even to her. She wondered how Tegan would react to them or even if she knew what she was talking about. If Tegan had asked for honesty and no secrets with their love, Sara was currently doing her best to give her exactly that sort of truthfulness.

She playfully pushed her hips against Sara's but Tegan had arched her back enough to look in her eyes and flirtatiously ask "You have the hots for your best friend?"

"It's worse. I've _had_ the hots for my best friend and then I went an' fell in love with her again. What am I going to do? What should I do, huh? What do I say her?"

"Her, huh? I thought maybe you had the hots for the guy at the theater. I saw you watch him." They both giggled at Tegan's joke but the smiles on their faces would soon disappear when they remembered what they had been slyly talking about: their relationship.

"Shut up! I'm serious. What should I do? What do I tell her?" The tables had turned and Sara was now the one asking her sister for advice with how to handle a situation with a girl.

Much like Sara had done, Tegan was giving her honest advice on how to win the girl "Tell her you love her and love her 100% with all your heart." Their brown eyes were locked on each other and neither of their faces had even a hint of a smile even though they were both being coy with their words.

"Will she love me back? Is that…do you think that would be enough?" Sara wondered and she continued to playfully talk about their relationship and situation as though it was happening to other people.

It would consistently prove to be the most difficult subject for them to articulate even though they were obviously always alone whenever they did. Throughout the years, the twins would refer to their illicit affair as either their "relationship" if things were going well or their "situation" if things were awry. Unfortunately, it was usually awkward when they discussed it and the twins did their best to avoid using the word incest as much as possible.

"She probably already loves you." More coy words spilled out of Tegan's mouth this time.

"You think so?"

She nodded at Sara then leaned to whisper near her ear "You know I love you." Tegan began placing soft, chaste kisses on Sara's neck before warning her. "But did you know that I'm gonna fuck you right now so hard? I'm going to make you mine tonight."

Upon hearing this, Sara bit her lower lip in anticipation of their lovemaking and she wondered if it was Tegan's words or the wine that was causing her rapid heartbeat and the buzzing feeling coursing through her body at that exact moment.

Tegan's lips had slowly made their way to Sara's and she kissed her several times tilting her head to the left and deepening the kiss. "Your lips are so soft. I love kissing them." More kisses were placed on the soft lips then Tegan's mouth moved to the other side of Sara's neck offering more gentle and quick kisses there. Her lips eventually made their way up to Sara's ear where she asked "Are my lips soft?"

Sara was silent with her eyes closed and her head tilted back taking in the loving caresses Tegan's mouth was currently doling out and she quietly answered with "I love you so much."

Without missing a beat, Tegan's tongue continued to swirl around over a patch of skin below Sara's ear for a few more seconds until she pulled her lips away enough to deadpan "I take that as a 'Yes, my lips are soft, too.'"

Sara's clit began to throb and she was aware of that fact a second prior to whispering "Yes, you're soft and your lips are soft." Taking the back of Tegan's head and pushing her face towards her neck so she could continue her kisses there, Sara finished in a low voice but her breathing got faster. "Like I love this so much, Tegan. I love you so much. If this were the last time we were together like this, I would die happy. You've made me so happy. Look at me."

Sara instructed as she pulled her hand off the back of Tegan's neck so she could lean back to look her younger twin in the eye. "Like obviously I wish you could stay. I wish you could stay for another few days but I'm still so happy you're here and that I had today with you…" Rolling her eyes remember their fight before the movie, she continued "Well most of it anyway an' I just love you and being with you. You know I love you, right?"

"I do. And I do, too. I love you, too." She leaned in and brought their cheeks together again with a request whispered near Sara's ear. "Will you put yourself inside me, Sara?"

She answered her question with action not words. One last kiss was placed on Tegan's cheek before Sara's hand grabbed at hers pulling her towards the kitchen doorway. When Sara got to the kitchen light, one hand carefully held her wine glass hovering over the switch and she motioned to Tegan's nearly empty glass which was left behind on the countertop.

"Quick. Refill your wine and let's go." They let go of each other's hands so Tegan could step away and refill her glass then as soon as their hands were interlaced again, Sara turned off the light switch and the sisters made their way into Sara's bedroom.


	12. Montreal Ch 12 Your Shoulder In My Mouth

"Fuck! It was easier the first time. Why the hell is it harder this time? That's what I want to know." Her fingers had slipped losing the grip of the strap again frustrating Tegan enough to take a step back so her nearly naked body was better illuminated by the lamp on Sara's nightstand.

"You were sober last time. There was no wine involved." Sara dryly replied. The situation was something they both knew was absurd and Tegan had a huge grin on her face as she again attempted to buckle in the harness correctly.

"Oh! Yeah…this is true. Ok, _one_ more try. I'll get this." With the exception of the blue dildo and black harness that she was wearing, Tegan was as naked as the day she was born. Sara was currently lifting her bum up off the bed to remove her panties and join her in the nakedness. Her panties were then dropped off to the side of the bed to the hardwood floor below where it met the rest of her clothes.

"We're in no rush. We have all night."

"We do. That's true, too. We have aaaalll night, don't we?" Tegan flirtatiously said and leaned down for a kiss while one hand still held onto the troublesome strap. She leaned back up and was finally successful in properly strapping in the harness for some fun. "Ok! Got it."

One knee at a time, Tegan climbed onto the bed and crawled until most of her upper body was hovering over Sara's and she planted the hand of her outstretched right arm on the mattress above Sara's shoulder and both knees on either side of Sara's right thigh. Looking down at her little sister with a smile, Tegan carefully lowered her body to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Hands gripped at the blankets and pulled them up around Tegan's shoulders encasing the pair in instant warmth. The hands moved from the blankets to wrap under them and snake up and around Tegan's back pulling her closer.

"Oh, you taste like the wine." That shouldn't have been unexpected considering Sara had just consumed a little over a glass of Chardonnay but once Tegan got a taste of Sara's lips, she had recognized its familiar flavor and had to remark.

"So do you." The giggly retort came from pink lips only an inch or two away. Lips came together a few times to seal mouths. Again and again, lower lips swung up at a playful pace to meet their counterpart accompanied by soft moans.

They were kissing when Sara started talking into Tegan's mouth and she broke the kiss blowing more hot air onto Tegan's lips as she pulled her head back. "What? But what about you're drunk? Do you…do you really wanna do this right now since we've been drinking? You said you were always drunk an' you didn't like it."

"I'm not drunk. An' I meant I was like really, _really_ drunk plus I've only had like one glass. I'm fine. _Plus_ you're not fucking me yet, _I'm_ fucking _you_ first." These last words Tegan had spoken in a confident tone near Sara's ear. They had agreed to this arrangement when they first got to Sara's bed and began making out reasoning that any anxieties she might have about being on the receiving end would be lessened if Tegan went second. "But first, I want to kiss you all over starting with your lips." This was exactly what Tegan then did. She tilted her head to the side before dropping down where her pink lips crashed against a matching pair below.

"Mmm yeah…your lips are still soft. Lemme kiss them again." Sara laughed at what Tegan had said and she was just about to respond when Tegan lowered her head a bit for another but this time longer and open mouth kiss.

"Shit! That does feel good. Your lips…your lips are really soft, too. One more kiss." Even though Sara delivered her last line almost like a question more than a command, she had already leaned up her head from the mattress to meet her twin's lips for a third lip lock but this time she slipped her tongue inside Tegan's mouth and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. A moan of appreciation left Tegan's throat into Sara's mouth and by now both of Sara's hands were caressing up and down Tegan's sides and back.

It felt good to kiss and finally be so intimate after their explosive fight earlier that evening. Neither of them thought they would be so close and loving with each other after it. Even the way they were currently kissing and massaging each other's tongues was reflective of the changed mood. They were going to have make up sex right now and both of them were excited about that.

Each movement was matched by the other twin. Their lips and tongue found then kept a certain rhythm and it was gentle yet playful. A flick of one's tongue across lips was met by the same. When Sara sucked on Tegan's tongue, Tegan did the same to her a few seconds later. When Tegan gently bit on Sara's lower lip then kissed the abused flesh, Sara's mouth mimicked her movements a moment later. Blood was rushing to both of their cores and their clits began to pulse from the love on display tonight.

"Will you kiss it?" Sara wondered. A few quick nods signaled she would but Tegan didn't actually say a word as she slithered down the bed with a devious grin adorning her face. The blankets were pulled back and bunched up near the Tegan's feet and the bottom of the bed. Although her legs were already spread, Tegan put both hands on Sara's inner thighs pressing down on them splaying her legs further apart and she blew hot air on her sister's pussy from a few inches away.

" _Don't!_ Don't tease me like that." It was pretend frustration. Sara knew damn well that Tegan was going to devour her core and that she about to have some of the best sex of her life. It felt so good.

"Like I love this. Besides the actual orgasm, I think this is my favorite part of sex." One hand rested on her own stomach and Sara looked down the bed and her naked body watching Tegan who was laying on her stomach in between Sara's legs, her beautiful brown eyes staring back at her.

"What? Before you get eaten out? That's your favorite part?"

"No. Like how it is right now where you've already kinda made out and you're horny, legs spread but you haven't been touched down there yet. The girl hasn't touched you yet." Teeth bit down on Sara's lower lip after she said this waiting for Tegan's reaction to her confession.

"You like the anticipation, huh? And when girls blow air on your clit?" Tegan joked doing it again. She had hooked her arm under and around Sara's thigh and she spread out the fingers of her hand which she glided across the flesh of Sara's taut stomach eventually resting near her hip.

"No! I told you. Mmm…don't…don't tease me." It was hard to stay focused as Tegan's hands caressed up and down her inner thighs. Sara trailed off twice and had her eyes shut taking in the sensory delight.

"Know what my favorite part is?" She rocked back on her knees a few inches before darting back up Sara's body so she was hovering over her again but this time both of Tegan's knees were planted in between Sara's legs and the shaft of the dildo pressed against her lower stomach. The answer was spoken with their cheeks touching each other and her lips pressed against Sara's ear. "Being on top of the girl like this and making out before you make love to her."

"Do you like to make love? More than you like to have sex or fuck each other like rabbits?"

"I like making love. I like making love to you." Gentle kisses were placed on Sara's neck after these words were whispered next to her ear.

"You're going to make love to me right now?" Sara wondered.

No words. Only more kisses that sealed up lips and Tegan's mouth eventually made its way down to Sara's collarbones and back up to the other side of her neck.

"But will you kiss it? Please." At this point, Sara's slit was dripping and the wetness had made its way to the sheets below. Her clit was throbbing and although her core was buzzing and it felt pleasurable, Sara badly needed relief. She needed Tegan's mouth and fingers to touch and caress her and send her over the edge.

Back down again, Tegan slithered her body down until she was resting on her stomach in between Sara's spread legs with her face a few inches from her sex. More air was blown onto her engorged lips and clit. Tegan was only pushing the envelope with Sara because she knew she was about to spend all of her body's focus on giving pleasure to her younger sister and reasoned that that attention and devotion would temper this sort of teasing.

"Don't tease me." Sara begged once more.

A guilty grin spread across Tegan's face and she leaned in until her lips made contact with Sara's folds accompanied by a smacking sound.

"Will you lick it? Like up and down?"

Tegan complied with her request and spread open Sara's lips using one hand while her other hand pressed down on a nearby inner thigh. She flicked her tongue up and down inside the folds then let her tongue trail up and down the ridge of her lips.

"Oh shit! You feel so good." Hands cupped the back of Tegan's head ever so slightly pushing her face towards Sara's crotch. The smell of her sex filled the air and the wetness Tegan was collecting on her tongue was delightfully tangy. Once she was satisfied with her own efforts, she lifted her head up opening her eyes and waited to hear what Sara wanted her to do next.

"Will you suck on my clit? Please?" Many more times throughout the evening Sara would beg Tegan for sexual favors but she was especially polite about it in the beginning.

Complying with her sexual wishes again, Tegan's mouth covered Sara's clit and she sucked it into her warm mouth. Suddenly, one hand left Tegan's head and clutched at the bed sheets to the left of Sara's torso. "Fuck! Oh, Tegan, that feels so fucking good."

She couldn't help but curl her toes then she pushed against the mattress with both feet thrashing her hips about while her older twin's face was buried in her crotch. Tegan had one arm hooked under Sara's leg and up her side so that a palm was resting on her stomach just below Sara's right breast.

She looked down and though she couldn't see Tegan's smile or entire mouth which was obscured by her mound, the smile had reached her eyes and when Sara asked her to lick her clit, the mouth never left. Instead Tegan kept her mouth covering the clit and let her tongue swirl around it for several seconds until her movements switched to rapid up and down movements on either side of the swollen button.

"Oh god, Tegan! You drive me crazy. Fuck!" Slamming her clenched fist down onto the mattress, Sara looked down at her sister licking at her sex and she shut her eyes from the ecstasy allowing the full weight of her head to fall onto the pillow below.

Tegan had watched this scene unfold with a smile in her eyes and she rolled her eyes for a moment before shutting them and flicking her tongue around with faster movements. It was comical and thrilling to have the power to make Sara feel pleasure so great that she grabs at bed sheets and her eyes roll into the back of her skull. The tongue assault continued for another few seconds and when Tegan pulled away, a string of saliva connected from her lips to Sara's clit was dragged down from its own weight until it fell to the bed below.

"Yeah? My baby girl likes that?' She wondered absentmindedly with her eyes still shut and Tegan moved her mouth from Sara's pussy to softly kiss her inner thigh twice after she said this.

"Did you just…call me your _baby girl_?" It was clear from her tone that Sara was amused by what Tegan had called her but she wasn't sure how Sara felt about a term of affection Tegan occasionally used with girlfriends and that had slipped out much to her current embarrassment. She looked up at Sara with a glistening chin and her lips curled into a sheepish smile before she answered her.

"Maybe."


	13. Montreal - Chapter 13 - Sweet Love

Fingers hooked around and under Tegan's arm near her armpit pulling at the flesh there to bring her back up the bed. "C'mere. Come up here." She waited until Tegan had crawled up the bed and was hovering over her again wiping off the wetness on her chin with the back of one hand. She was straddling Sara and had both knees planted on the mattress next to her hips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It just…surprised me is all…to hear you call me that."

"My baby girl?" Even though she knew damn well what Sara was referring to, Tegan repeated the phrase and by now she was blushing as hard as her younger twin currently was. Maybe she just wanted to say it again in case Sara didn't like it and that was the last time the pet name would ever leave her lips. She knew that Sara was independent and tough and resourceful. Perhaps she didn't want to be treated like a princess in bed. It would be a shame because that's how Tegan wanted to treat her lovers.

That's what she was thinking about as she braced herself for what would come out of Sara's mouth next explaining why she had stopped their sex play to bring her up the bed for a talk. She began to play back the moment of Sara's a minute earlier and thought about the amusement in her voice when she had asked 'Did you just…call me your baby girl?' This scene ran in a loop in her head a few times until she realized Sara had just said "Yeah, and I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't embarrass me." The redness in her cheeks from blushing didn't help Tegan convince Sara of this. A hand shot up again to Tegan's chin then lips which had taken the shape of a sheepish grin. Though it appeared as if she was merely wiping off the remaining wetness there, in reality it was a symptom of shyness because Sara had seemingly just read her mind.

"Yeah, I did." Sara playfully challenged her with a grin of her own and a squint to one eye.

"Well, don't rub it in!" Her retort was quick and the tone of Tegan's voice had an air of exaggerated offense. Hands that were positioned on Sara's hips started to glide up her body until they reached the flesh below her breasts then came back down just as quickly. The second time Tegan's hands made these motions, Sara's fingers started to dance atop the tattoos of her forearms tracing along the colorful ink designs she had embedded there.

"Like I said. I'm sorry. We shouldn't be…ya know, like questioning or teasing each other about things we like or things we do or things we like to do, ya know, in bed. Am I really your baby girl though?" Oddly, Sara was unable to look Tegan in the eyes when she asked the question and had kept her gaze on familiar tattoos instead but her eyes shot up to look Tegan in the face once she was done and waiting for an answer.

"Do you want to be?" There was a mix of flirtation and uncertainty in her voice as Tegan asked this. The pair hadn't been this shy and coy with each other since the very first night they were intimate back in New Orleans.

"C'mere." Sara waited until Tegan had leaned her upper body down and they were cheek to cheek. She leaned in pressing her lips against Tegan's neck placing an open mouth kiss there before whispering in her ear "Yeah, I want to be your baby girl. I like that. It's dirty."

Hot air blew on Tegan's neck and a rush of blood and pulse of pleasure seemed to shoot down to Tegan's core when she heard this. She thought it was odd because she didn't really agree with her little sister's sentiment but it was still a turn on to her knowing her sister liked that and got off on it. "Dirty? It's…I was trying to be sweet. It's sweet."

More kisses to Sara's neck and collarbones were delivered then Tegan's lips travelled back up to her neck to whisper "And our love is never dirty, Sara. It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing ever." Although Tegan spoke these words with confidence, she was really trying to gauge Sara's response. She hoped Sara would agree and make her feel a little bit better about her thoughts and their love. Maybe Sara could convince Tegan it wasn't dirty.

"Mmm you're right. No, you're right. It's never been dirty. Here. Can I have a kiss?" Sara wondered and Tegan's mouth went from kissing Sara's shoulder to making contact with her lips. A moan left Sara's throat as they kept making out for another minute with Sara's hands roaming Tegan's back again.

"Good. Cuz that's what I sometimes call my girlfriends." There was silence from Sara after Tegan said this and the kisses she was giving out continued after her words which at least took some of the sting away from Sara's heart right then. Her lips had made their way past her collarbones and she repositioned herself so she was able to take one of Sara's nipples into her wet, hot mouth.

Her tongue swirled over the erect bud several times then her movements changed to rapid side to side motions. Leaning her body over a few inches, Tegan doled out the same attention to Sara's other nipple while her right hand caressed the breast she had just sucked on and she tweaked the nipple with her thumb and middle finger.

"Are you my girlfriend, too?" Tegan wondered after she released the nipple from her mouth with a loud smacking sound.

Sara and Tegan's eyes had locked and Sara seemed to be relaying so much to her in her brown eyes. Tegan sensed she was scared and vulnerable and she knew why. She let her fingers trail along Sara's fringe just above her eyebrows then she tucked it behind her ear and cupped her jaw with the palm of the same hand.

"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I'm a… _fucking idiot_! And I'm _so_ sorry, Sara. Like I promise never to hurt you again like that. Okay?" By now Tegan was laying atop Sara's body with the shaft of the dildo pressing against her abdomen again. Lips planted more kisses on her lips then neck before she whispered next to Sara's ear "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"But you said in New Orleans that you weren't gonna hurt me anymore but then you hurt me again…today…before the movie. So, like, I don't know what to believe, Tegan. Like I don't know if you're gonna hurt-"

"Fuck! I know! I _know_ I said that. And I meant it. I mean it. I'm sorry, Sara. I fucked up. I…I…this scares me. Like we…me an' you an' whatever the fuck we're doing, ya know? It scares me. You…I mean you asked me in the kitchen: am I scared? Ya know, what we're doing an' what, ya know, what's gonna happen to us? I mean, see? Even _you_ are thinking about it and I didn't answer you but I am _now_ : yes, I'm fucking scared. I'm scared of us even when things are going good but when I piss you off or you piss me off n we fight after what we started here then, yeah, I'm scared. I get scared. What's gonna happen to us? Am I gonna lose my best friend again, ya know?"

"So you're scared too?"

"Of course I'm scared! The only…the only, like, thing that gives me comfort is at least, ya know, I'm doing this with my best friend so it'll…it'll be less scary…I hope." Tegan looked at Sara's brown eyes then her gaze turned to the side to focus on her right hand which she interlaced with Sara's left hand pressing them down onto the bed. When she turned her gaze back at Sara and flashed a gummy smile, she was greeted with a matching grin and the lips below were puckered and offering a kiss which she gladly accepted.

"Yeah, you have me. We'll do it together and it'll be less scary jus' like you said." Sara's lips crashed against Tegan's again after she comforted her older sister with these words.

"Good! I like doing things with you. Now it's your turn" She started out her words with enthusiasm but Tegan had ended them on a challenging note. Knees dug further into the mattress as Tegan lifted her upper body so that she was sitting up and straddling Sara. Her left hand found Sara's right hand and she interlaced it so that both of Tegan's hands were now holding Sara's.

"My turn to what?" Sara curiously wondered.

"Well, I answered _your_ question. But now you need to answer _my_ question." She pressed down her hands to the mattress locking Sara's hands to the bed. Tegan lowered her upper body pressing her breasts down against her sister's and she leaned to the right until her lips were next to Sara's ear before asking "You said you're my baby girl." Hot air blew at a sensitive patch of skin on Sara's neck.

"That tickles. Stop! You're tickling me. And, yes, I'm your baby girl."

"I know! We already established that. What I want to know before you rudely interrupted me iiisss…" With confidence and mischief growing in her voice, Tegan had pulled back up to offer a look of fake shock before softly kissing Sara's lips. Her lips returned to Sara's ear where she took an earlobe in her hot mouth then asked "Are you my girlfriend, too, though? Please say yes, baby."

Sara pulled back wanting to look her older twin in the eyes when she gave her answer "Yes, I'm your girlfriend."

Tegan scrunched up her mouth bobbing her head up and down then suddenly she pulled back her right hand from Sara's grip so she could shake a fisted arm towards the ceiling in celebration.

"Yeah? You're happy about it?"

"Of course! You're my baby girl _and_ my girlfriend. Can I hold your hand now like I wanted to at the movie?" By now Tegan's hand had returned to Sara's and she pinned them down to the mattress again with a bit of pressure and a satisfied smirk.

"What are you talking about? We were just holding hands. You've _been_ holding my hands and, _and_ we held hands in the cab."

"Well that doesn't count. I want to hold your hand right now. This counts." Tegan playfully leaned more weight down on their hands then eased up on the pressure a moment later so her hands were barely touching her younger twin's.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna treat you _so_ good right now. Wanna know what I'm going to do to you right now? Huh, baby girl?" More kisses were placed on Sara's neck but this time, Tegan was a little more aggressive than before and she sucked the flesh there coming close to leaving marks. Each time she did this, lips would place a gentle kiss right after and her tongue flicked over the spot hoping to soothe the skin she had just abused.

Sara stared at her familiar ceiling as Tegan breathed hot air on her neck along with her words and kisses. This was all she had fantasized about months ago and also the other day on the plane ride there and then again earlier that evening when she had sat next to her sister at the cinema. This had been all she had been thinking about and it was finally happening. A smile spread on her lips and she only had to lean two inches over to place a gentle kiss on Tegan's bent ear.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna treat you so good, baby girl. An' I'm gonna fuck you hard an' _all_ night, too. I'm gonna make you mine. But first…" Lips surrounded one of Sara's nipples and Tegan sucked the erect bud into her warm mouth swirling her tongue around in pleasing circles.

"But first, I'm going to make love to you…and I'm going to make you come. And _then_ I'm going to kiss you all over. After you come, I'm going to hold you in my arms and kiss you all over your body until you beg me to _fuck_ you. And then I'm going to fuck you good an' hard until I make you come again. You're not going to leave this bed until I make you come twice…at least." The final words were delivered in a most confident tone and Sara was certainly impressed with her older twin's promises of sexual ecstasy and her prowess when it came to dirty talk.

"I'll definitely come once tonight but I don't think a second one is going to hap-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm calling the shots here, little girl, and I say you're gonna come twice tonight so that's that." Interrupting her with a louder and theatrically demanding tone of voice, Tegan arched her back a bit pressing her ribcage onto the body below.

"Little girl? I'm your little girl now?" Hips bucked up pushing up against Tegan's core with these teasing words.

"Yes, little girl! And what I say goes. So you're gonna come twice. I'm gonna make you. I'm so fucking horny right now. And I wanna fuck you so bad and make you moan so hard. You are in for it. I'm gonna lick your pussy and fuck you with this dick so hard! Spread your legs, baby. I'm gonna lick you and get you nice an' wet for this dick."

Slithering down the bed, Tegan stopped at both of Sara's breasts to suck on a nipple while her hand palmed the other mound. Eventually she lay down on her belly in between Sara's legs and started to flick her tongue up and down her glistening slit. Fingers reached up to spread her lips apart and she slowly dragged the flat of her tongue up Sara's folds until she got to her engorged clit which she sucked in her warm mouth.

A hand clutched at the bed sheets again and Sara shut her eyes nestling her head back into the pillow underneath. "Oh, fuck! Tegan. You feel so fucking good."

Two moans left Tegan's throat in rapid succession as she glided her tongue over the swollen button and a finger pressed against Sara's entrance checking to see how wet she was. Suddenly the digit was penetrating her hole and Tegan pushed until her knuckles were rubbing against her little sister's folds.

"Nooo! Don't finger me. Jus' put it inside me." Despite her protestations, Sara was rocking her hips onto Tegan's hand trying to maximize the pleasure.

"Here. You don't even have to lick me. Just use lube if I'm not wet enough. Hold on." With her tongue barely sticking out of her mouth, Sara scooted her bum and body towards the right and reached her hand out for the bottle of lube on the nearby dresser.

"Oh, you're…you're plenty wet. You don't need lube. I was just licking you justa…jus' to lick you." As soon as Sara passed the bottle of lube to Tegan's outstretched hand, she tossed it onto the bed two foot away from their sweaty, entangled bodies. Crawling on both knees, she leaned her weight on her shins and sat with her bum resting on the back of her ankles, positioning herself so that the tip of the dildo was snug against Sara's dripping entrance. "Tell me if it hurts though. Okay?"

The tip of the dildo disappeared into Sara's pussy causing Tegan to smile at the sight and when the twins locked eyes, the smile seemed to spread to Sara's face as well.

"I'm totally gonna come tonight."

"Yeah?" Slowly but surely, Tegan was pushing down with greater pressure and her hips bounced onto Sara's inner thighs once the shaft of the dildo was completely inside her. Timing a kiss with a pump of her hips, Tegan captured Sara's lips in between her own and the sloppy kiss left a bit of saliva on the corners of both their mouths. "But I told you you're coming _twice_ , not once."

"Tegan, I'm not sure if I can come twice. I'm definitely gonna come once though. This feels so good. You feel so good."

"You're gonna come twice. You don't listen to me, do you, baby girl?" Tegan tempered her masterful words with gentle kisses to Sara's neck and ear. "Now how do you want it? Huh? Do you want me to go slow an' be gentle or do you want me to go faster an' be a little rougher?"

"I don't know. Treat me how you think your baby girl should be treated."

"I told you then. I'm going to make love to you right now. That's how my baby girl is going to be treated. I love you, Sara." More kisses were planted on her neck and Tegan kept pumping the dildo into Sara at an achingly slow rate. Her lips marched their way down to her collarbones offering kisses and flicks of her tongue to the skin there.

The pumping paused after a few minutes and the dick slowly dragged along her walls until the tip brushed past lips on the way out. Sara felt the weight of the mattress shift as her older sister planted both knees onto the bed in between her legs shuffling her body forward a bit to close the gap between them. Tegan held onto the base of the shaft then leaned her hips forward pressing the plastic sex toy against Sara's pussy. She rocked her hips up and down several inches sliding the dildo along her folds.

"Oh! Oh! Yeah, I like that."

"Yeah? Do you want it just like that? Faster? Slower?" Tegan asked each question but never stopped rubbing up and down. Up and down. Needing to think about this before answering, Sara shut her eyes taking in this new sensation building up in her core from her older twin's pleasure giving.

"Uh, try faster." With her eyes still shut, Sara braced herself by gripping at the sheets again with one hand and she licked her lips. Watching this unfold with a smile adorning her face, Tegan's focus shifted back down to the dildo which she began rubbing up and down in between her sister's pussy lips at a greater speed.

"Fuuuuck!" The smile that had disappeared with concentration returned to Tegan's face hearing Sara yell out and she did her best to glide the shaft in between her folds as fast as her hips would allow. Sara kept licking her lips and small moans filled the room. "Put it inside me! I need you."

As quick as she could, Tegan pressed the tip of dick snug against her entrance and leaned forward and down until it was completely inside her with her breasts then her body crashing down onto Sara. Hands were planted on the bed on either side of Sara's shoulders and Tegan leaned further down and to the right so that they were cheek to cheek.

"I love you so much, Sara. You're so beautiful. You're beautiful. Do you know that?" These words of love and praise were offered in between quick, chaste kisses all over Sara's cheek and neck. From the tone of Tegan's voice and the steady pumping of her hips down onto Sara's inner thighs, she wasn't exactly wanting an answer from her which was a good thing because Sara's body and mind were being taken over.

The sheer pleasure starting in her core was pulsing with each one of Tegan's thrusts and it kept building and building. Fluid coated the dildo and dribbled out her pussy down to the sheets below. Her scent grew thicker in the air and suddenly she became aware that the mattress was squeaking from the movements of her older twin's body above her. The sounds only seemed to encourage Tegan to pump at an even faster clip which increased the ecstasy seeping through Sara's body. Both hands were placed on Tegan's bum cheeks and Sara squeezed at the flesh there twice before playfully slapping her right cheek with one hand.

"I'm gonna come soon."

"Yeah?" Without stopping her steady thrusting, Tegan pulled her head back a few inches to look Sara in the eyes as she breathlessly asked the question.

Hands suddenly clutched at the flesh above Tegan's hip and her right shoulder a moment before the loud moans left Sara's mouth.

"Oh fuck! Tegan! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Her orgasm seemed to surprise even Sara which was odd considering she had warned Tegan of her impending climax not a minute before. Sweat was forming at her brow but that didn't stop Tegan from pumping the dildo into her baby sister's pussy as fast and deep as she could. A moan left Sara's lips each time Tegan's hips came crashing down and their flesh made slapping sounds when Tegan's hips made contact with Sara's inner thighs. The sound of the moans and skin slapping together filled the room until slowly the moans got less urgent and Sara was trying to catch her breath.

"Don't pull out yet. Oh, you feel good inside." Both of her hands cupped Tegan's bum pushing her body closer to Sara. Even though she wasn't pumping anymore, Tegan's obliged Sara's request and didn't pull the dick out yet.

"Good job, baby. That was one. And now another one." Butterfly kisses were offered to Sara's cheeks and neck after the encouraging and boastful words.

"Give me a minute. Fuuuck!"

"You ok? You need a minute?" Since the hands were no longer grabbing at her bum, Tegan shifted her weight to both knees and pulled back up and out of Sara so that she was kneeling in front of her. "Oh shit! You have goose bumps all over. Look!" Amusement was laden in her voice and Tegan glided her hand across Sara's tummy where she had first noticed the goose pimpled flesh.

Exaggerating her embarrassment for effect, Sara briefly turned away and she twisted her body to the side away from Tegan and crossed one leg over the other one. Tegan fell down onto the bed throwing one arm across Sara's torso and spooned her from behind. She offered her an open mouth kiss on her back near her left shoulder blade.

"Fine. You can have a break but then I'm going to kiss you again all over until you beg me to fuck you. And then I'm going to fuck you and make you come again." They lay there in nearly the same position they had the night before with Tegan's body pressed up against Sara's back and they both stared out at the window into the starry night sky. A sly grin was slowly carved onto Sara's face as the buzzing in her body was just starting to calm down.

She was absolutely thrilled to be the focus of Tegan's attention and love. It was so exquisite and satisfying. To be consumed by another person's love for you. That's what tonight had felt like. That's what their lovemaking had felt like to her. Is there anything better than being devoured by a beautiful woman? The only thing Sara reasoned might be better than that was a beautiful woman wanting to devour her. She currently had both with Tegan and she couldn't have been happier at that moment.


	14. Montreal-Chapter 14 She Keeps Me Warm

"Hey, do you wanna fuck me with it?" Tegan wondered while stroking Sara's side with her left hand.

"What? With the strap-on? You said…I _am_! I _am_ gonna fuck you with it!" The pair still lay in bed with Tegan spooning Sara and Sara speaking her words of protest then a promise to the wall and window just a few yards away.

"No, I meant right now. I need to pee n we can go clean it off an' you can use it on me right now. That is, of course…if you want to." Once she had cleared up her younger sister's confusion, Tegan made sure to be extra flirtatious in tone when announcing her offer this time around.

"Oh, hell yeah I do! But I thought…you said I can't leave the bed until I come twice. "

"Oh! That! Yeah…it was just talk. I mean, you _are_ going to come twice tonight but I'll let you leave the bed before the second one."

"Oh, yeah? You'll _let_ me?" Craning her neck to the left until she could see Tegan's beautiful face, Sara's reply was as coy as could be and she then accepted the kiss that Tegan had leaned on her elbow to offer. "Ok, that sounds good. You're gonna go pee an' clean it off?"

"Yeah. You should pee, too, though. Since you just had sex, ya know. Since…because I had the strap-on inside you and you probab-" Before she even had a chance to finish, Sara interrupted Tegan with a giggly retort "Oh right! The pee after sex thing. Do you…are you like _Miss_ President of The Pee After Sex Club?"

"CEO actually. _And_ I run the website. I'm interested in that sorta stuff." Her twin's quick comeback made Sara shake with laughter and Tegan relished the vibrations she could feel at all the places where their flesh met. A self-satisfied grin was carved into her face and she pulled Sara closer so that their skin now touched at even more spots. "Actually speaking of weeeebsitesss, did you eeemaaaaail Nick an' Piers about th-"

"Yep! I did. "

"Good. I also emailed them about a…a thing."

"What thing?" The light nature of the pair's conversation seemed to take a turn for the serious with Sara's question.

"Don't worry. Don't you worry about it,Miss It's Not A Secret, It's A Mystery." Tegan was doing her best to be both evasive and teasing but also trying to keep the conversation fun.

"Oh, you're gonna do that, huh?" By now, Sara's hand had found Tegan's and she interlaced their hands together tucking them against her bare stomach underneath the blankets.

"What? Use your own words against you? You bet I am!" A gentle kiss was planted on the back of Sara's neck after these ribbing words. "You really should pee right now though. It like flushes everything out and they say it prevents a lot of li-."

"Tegan! Oh my god! I'm gonna pee just to shut you up." Sara tempered her cross words by lifting their hands from under the blankets and up to her mouth placing an open mouth kiss on Tegan's knuckles.

The freshly cleaned dildo lay on a pink towel off to the side of the bathroom sink where Tegan stood washing her hands with lukewarm water. The faucet was turned off then two hands shook off excess water into the wash basin below.

"Wow! What a difference a day makes. Last time I was _here_ an' you were _there_ , you were _not_ happy with me." Hands grip at the green bath towel nearby holding on tight and Tegan dragged them down nearly the entire length until she was satisfied they were dry enough. She made her way over to Sara who was sitting down on the toilet which was tucked into a recess of the cramped bathroom. A hand was placed on the wall then used for leverage so Tegan could quickly swing her body to the side and lower closer to her twin's form.

"I'm happy with you now." Sara was barely able to finish her thought before her lips were captured by a matching but sideways pair for a lopsided and tender kiss.

"I know you are. I am, too. See ya in two minutes." By now, Tegan had walked to the bathroom door directly opposite her sister and she flipped off the light switch after her words. Fingers gripped at the doorknob pulling the door closer until it knocked into Tegan's bum with more force than she had anticipated. She stood still with only one shoulder and arm inside the small room and the rest of her body stuck in its tracks in the doorway.

Sitting on the toilet in a darkened bathroom for the second time that day, Sara looked down for a moment chuckling at the floor tiles then she lifted her head up to focus on the arm her mischievous sister still had sticking out from the door. "You're using recycled material, ya know? Joke's getting kinda old. No?"

"Ehh, we could probably use it for another few shows. Two minutes." The last line Tegan delivered more as a giddy observation than a request and the fingers currently pinching at the light switch flipped it up illuminating the room once again.

Sara's now empty wine glass was carefully placed back onto the nightstand next to Tegan's and using both hands, she unconsciously covered the tip of the dildo she had just fastened to her crotch. The hands quickly moved down to the nearby bed and she planted them on the mattress followed by one knee after the other. Once she lay down, Sara scooted over twice until her body was nestled next to a matching one. Her hand latched onto blankets near her shins lifting them up and around her body until the twins were covered up to their shoulders. They each lay on their side and had a head resting atop one of the half dozen pillows piled up against the headboard.

"Oh, you're warm. Feels good." Sara had taken a quick glance around her bedroom then turned her gaze back to Tegan's brown eyes which currently had their focus on Sara's slightly parted lips. "Sorry. This place can get pretty cold especially in winter…obviously" Sara had rolled her eyes at her own foolish observation and for speaking it out loud, momentarily becoming self-aware of her lisp but finished proudly "But I do have a lot of blankets and pillows."

"I see that. I saw that. And you keep me warm anyway." The twins had locked eyes when Tegan said this and faint smiles were formed on the pair's faces. They were both so happy right then and they could sense this feeling of contentment in the other. A hand crept up from the blanket to push hair away from Tegan's eyes and tuck it behind her bent ear. Sara's hand slowly moved down so that her palm was covering an ear and she extended her thumb stroking her older sister's cheek a few times. The smiles on their faces had disappeared and just like that, the twin telepathy they had been experiencing suddenly seemed to vanish leaving them both now to wonder what was being felt behind brown eyes.

Sara hooked a leg across Tegan and straddled her but kept her upper body low so that her breasts and the sex toy were pressing down onto the body below. Pink lips brushed against Tegan's neck placing a gentle kiss there then slowly made their way to her right cheek placing tender kisses along the way. When Sara's lips arrived at Tegan's lips, she tilted her head dipping her tongue into the warm, open mouth below and let out a satisfied moan. The pair made out for another minute and Tegan's hands began to slowly caress up and down Sara's back. Judging by the undulations of her sister's hips below, Sara knew that Tegan needed more from her.

"How do you want it? Like what do you like? Or I mean how do you _think_ you like it?" The questions sputtered out of Sara's mouth and she internally blamed wanting to make things perfect for Tegan as the reason for her rattled nerves.

"Maybe on my back like this for now."

"Like this? Missionary? It doesn't bother you that I'm top of you?"

"No, it's fine. I want to see your face…an' kiss you." She quickly lifted her head up off the pillow offering puckered lips to Sara who kissed her with more passion than she had expected. Sara slid her tongue into Tegan's mouth rolling it against an identical tongue a few times and eliciting a moan of surprise from her older sister.

Lips were pulled back a few inches to explain "You can still kiss in doggystyle. I mean you can still kiss me in doggystle."

"No, this is fine. I like this way. But will you like lube it and me up before you put it in?"

"Yeah, of course. But I'm going to lick you first." At hearing her younger sister's promise of oral sex, a smile spread on Tegan's face and she bit down on her lip in anticipation. Slithering down the bed and taking the blankets with her, Sara stopped at each of Tegan's breasts and she took a moment to lick and suck on the nipple while her hand tweaked the other one.

She kneeled between Tegan's legs looking down at her dripping slit excitedly taking in her scent. Tegan spread her legs and used one hand to better prop her head up on a pillow as she watched Sara lay down on her stomach then wrap an arm around her thigh. An elbow planted on the mattress helped Sara negotiate her upper body's weight so she could lean in and press her lips onto the folds in front of her. A loud moan signaled that her older twin approved and Sara stuck out her tongue trailing up and down the glistening slit collecting the first bit of her tangy juices. The warm hand around her thigh disappeared but just as Tegan mourned its loss, fingers rubbed on her pussy and she no longer noticed or cared. The fingers spread open her lips and trying to help, Tegan instinctively splayed her legs further hoping to give Sara greater access to her most sensitive area. Cool air was blown at the open lips and engorged clit in front of Sara causing her sister to gasp at the tingly sensation.

"Don't tease me. Put it in."

"One second. Lemme lick a little more." Not even waiting for her approval or signs of protest, Sara's lips were already taking each of Tegan's lips into her mouth one by one but she skipped over her clit. When she started to do the same motions again, Tegan was startled when Sara suddenly sucked her swollen button into her hot mouth releasing it just as quick then moving onto the lip on the other side.

Two hands were placed on the back of Sara's head pushing her face further into Tegan's sex and the soft moans filling the room got louder and louder. Unbeknownst to Tegan, Sara was currently spelling 'Sara + Tegan' using her tongue as the pen and her sister's pussy as the paper. As her tongue made the + symbol by flicking up then across the engorged clit, Sara had heard her older twin gasp again and suddenly one hand disappeared from the back of Sara's head to clutch at nearby sheets by the edge of the bed.

"I'm ready now." Although her tone of voice was far from begging, Tegan was desperate for Sara to use the strap-on on her. A smile crept upon Sara's face and she pushed up from the bed crawling on both knees bringing the sex toy closer to her sister's crotch. Tegan had her knees in the air and the soles of both feet resting on the mattress.

Arms and hands wrapped around thighs pulling Tegan's sex a few inches closer to the dildo and Sara sat down hooking both of her twin's legs on top of her own. With one bent arm, Tegan grabbed at the pillow dragging it down and repositioning it under her head. The bottle of lube was offered by an outstretched hand and Sara took it with a smile.

"Oh! It's so cold."

"Yeah? Shit! Sorry. I probably…used too much." The apology was given as Sara used one hand to gather up some excess lube she had poured onto the folds and wiped it along the shaft of the dildo.

"No, it's fine. Lube is usually cold. I won't be worried how cold it is in a minute."

"No, you won't. That, I can guarantee." Tegan's eyes had been focused on Sara's breasts when she said these boastful words but her focus shot up right after and their eyes locked. She watched the smile on Sara's face disappear leaving a look of concentration as she aimed the tip of the sex toy towards her entrance.

Once the tip was snug against the hole, Sara slowly leaned her hips forward pushing the dildo inside her sister's warm pussy. It was a slow process with Tegan's soft moans and sudden gasps each time Sara pushed it inside another inch. They held each other's gaze for most of it except when Tegan was studying Sara's breasts again or Sara was watching Tegan's folds open up around the blue shaft that was poking inside her slit.

"Are you okay? Tell me if I'm hurting you." It was an unfamiliar feeling to Tegan having nearly 5 inches of the dick filling up her wet walls but she was certainly not in pain and appreciated that Sara took over a full minute to push the toy that far inside her. Two hands were planted on either side of Tegan's shoulders and used to help Sara lower her upper body simultaneously stretching out her legs down the length of the bed. The twins were already back in the missionary position that Tegan had requested when Sara let the weight of her hips drag down completely thrusting all seven inches of the dildo inside.

Their eyes met and smiles were exchanged. Puckering her lips and leaning down another inch, Sara gave a kiss to her older twin's pink lips. She left a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheeks and down to her ear where she whispered "I love you , Tegan" then pulled back to look her in the eyes again.

Neither of them were smiling but it didn't feel awkward when Tegan didn't respond. Sometimes declarations of love didn't need to be verbally reciprocated if both parties knew it was felt. They both realized that Sara had stopped humping and just as quickly, her actions resumed and the bed's springs continued its squeaking. Sara's mouth then made the same motions and another trail of kisses was given but this time she whispered "Thank you for this" before pulling her head away to lock eyes once more.

She established a steady but slow rhythm pumping down until her hips tapped against Tegan's inner thighs. Sounds from the bed creaking filled the room and Tegan nervously wondered if her twin could also hear the tiny noises being made from the shaft gliding up and down inside her very lubricated walls.

When Sara suggested they switch to doggystyle, Tegan was more than happy to change positions and hoped that the next position would be just as pleasing but without any of the slick sounds the missionary position had seemed to cause. The pair fumbled around on the bed and Sara scooted back towards the bottom of the bed giving Tegan room so she could get on her hands and knees. As soon as Tegan flipped her body over and she planted both knees on the mattress, the sound of a queef coming from her own body stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, my fucking god! So embarrassing."

Sara crawled two paces forward until her body was pressed up against a matching one and she swung one arm around her sister's midsection placing her hand to her tummy. Words meant to ease and calm spilled out from Sara's lips. "Tegan! Don't be. It's _not_ embarrassing. It's totally natural. It happens to me, too. Don't be embarrassed."

"It didn't happen to you right now. I fucked you twice with it and it didn't happen to you."

"Tegan, I swear. It happens to me. It happens to everyone with the dildo. It's just…it was probably the angle n position we were in an' I pushed air inside you. It's my fault."

"I didn't even want to do this." As soon as the comment left her lips, Tegan realized how whiny she probably sounded right then but she was thoroughly embarrassed and grateful that her back was to her younger twin after what had just occurred.

"I know. I know you didn't. Do you want to stop? Were you not liking it?"

"No, I liked it and I was actually close to coming when I was on my back just now but… it's _fucking_ embarrassing." Tegan fell forward so she was now on her hands and knees then suddenly she felt Sara's body pressing against her back. Her earlobe was sucked into Sara's mouth with a loud self-satisfied moan and the hand on her tummy glided down massaging her clit then then fingers quickly glided in between her folds.

Before she had a chance to protest, the dildo was placed snug against Tegan's dripping entrance and Sara plunged it inside her slit with greater force than she had intended. When Tegan loudly moaned and reached out behind her clutching onto Sara's thigh to pull her closer, Sara knew that she was likely not focused on her embarrassment anymore but instead focused on getting off. Sara was all too happy to help her accomplish this. She leaned forward until her lips touched Tegan's ear again to warn "I'm gonna make you come right now."

Sara fucked her sister from behind for several minutes occasionally placing soft kisses on her shoulders and neck. Knowing she was close to the edge, Tegan asked Sara if they could go back to the missionary position as she wanted to look at her sister's brown eyes when she came. The pair switched positions once more and Sara's knees were placed in between Tegan's spread legs so she could lay her upper body down onto the identical body below. The blue dildo poked past glistening lips inside hot walls. In and out. In and out.

The build-up of pleasure was already happening in Tegan's core and this feeling pulsed throughout her body. She swung both legs over her sister's legs which were currently gliding up and down the bed a few inches with each pump of her hips. Hands roamed Sara's back then slid down to her bum grabbing at the flesh there. This only encouraged Sara to thrust even faster and deeper and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room along with the squeaking from the mattress and the moans from Tegan's slack jawed mouth.

A hand firmly planted on the mattress was used to lift Sara up into a sitting position but she still kept thrusting most of the length of the dick into Tegan's core. The same hand was used to wrap under Tegan's thigh and lift her leg up so it rested on Sara's chest and her ankle was in the air above her shoulder. Brown eyes met and the smile on Sara's face soon spread to an identical face below. She watched Sara shut her eyes and use two hands to steady herself while still pumping then two kisses were placed on the goose pimpled flesh of her calf.

"I seriously love you so much" The words had come out of Sara's mouth without any forethought and she opened her eyes to see brown eyes staring back at her. Warm flashes of pleasure pulsed outward to every part in Tegan's body starting at her center. Maybe it was just because she was close to climaxing but she had never felt more connected with a lover. She watched Sara's hips push forward at a steady clip and each time she pulled out, Tegan could feel her walls tighten around the shaft. And every time it was dragged out, the tip brushed against her sensitive folds adding to the stimulation in her core.

One of Sara's hands had been holding onto Tegan's outer thigh while her other hand held onto the inner thigh but this hand suddenly moved up to Sara's mouth where she licked three fingers leaving saliva she was about to use as lubricant. Tegan watched Sara lick her lips then bite down on her bottom lip making a face of concentration as she wiped the saliva onto her folds and sensitive button. Using three fingers pressed against Tegan's twitching clit, Sara rubbed quick circles on the wet flesh watching with a grin when body below started to thrash about.

The sensations from the dildo sliding into her pussy combined with the unbelievable pleasure she felt from having her clit rubbed on was too much for Tegan to bear. She loudly and sharply announced that she was going to orgasm then promptly did just that a few seconds and pumps later. Once it was clear from the moans and out of control breathing that Tegan was indeed climaxing, Sara's thrusts got faster and faster and she lowered her upper body back down onto the matching one below. Hot air from Sara's ragged breathing was felt on Tegan's neck and this added stimulation only seemed to increase her pleasure. She spread her legs and tucked her knees closer to her own chest allowing the dildo to poke into her warm pussy even deeper maximizing the ecstasy coursing through her entire body.

"Holy fuck! I saw white." Once she was able to catch her breath, Tegan excitedly told Sara about the intense orgasm that had just ripped through her body.

"You saw white. What does that mean? I don't get it." Although Sara was interested, she asked the questions in between the kisses to Tegan's neck that she now seemed to be focused on.

"Like a white light. Right when I started to come, my eyes were open but like I couldn't see anything for a second. Just this like intense white light then I shut my eyes…an' I can see now."

"Oh good! I don't want to blind you. I want you to be able to see for round two."

"Round two? But…no, it's my turn now. You just had your turn. Although I'm gonna need a minute before I strap that thing on again." Words of protest turned into a half apology for her current exhaustion and Tegan hooked one leg over Sara's then pinned her foot to the mattress trapping both of their legs in that position. The twins often had difficulties letting the other have their turn or chance to try things and apparently the sex toy was no exception.

"Noooo! It's still my turn. I already have it on plus it'd be stupid to hafta bother taking it off again and…no. It's still my turn. Besides, you're leaving me in the morning so you hafta be nice to me and do what I say." Sara's kisses didn't stop and her mouth was making its way from Tegan's neck to her collarbones when Tegan closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Maybe I'll stay then."

On the next episode of Montreal: Femotional pillow talk, dirty talk then rough sex & more strap-on smut.


	15. Montreal Ch 15 Towels & Extra Laundry

"Tegan, don't say that if you don't mean it. That's one of the things…you're _way_ too impulsive." She had come close to saying it was one of the things about her sister she hated most but stopped short of such a harsh word especially considering they had just made love a moment before.

"You only…you just don't like it when it doesn't work in your favor. You were happy with me being impulsive n coming here with you to Montreal. You just don't like me being impulsive an' going back to Lindsey." The pair were nestled together with Sara laying atop her twin and they were holding each other's gaze while Tegan spoke.

"No, I _don't_ want you to leave me. I want you to stay." A trail of kisses to Tegan's lips and cheeks were planted by a matching set and when Sara reached her bent ear, she whispered "I want you all for myself. Don't tell me you're gonna stay if you don't mean it. My heart can't take it." More kisses and a rush of hot air from Sara's breathing were felt on her neck. Judging from her passion and the way her tongue swirled across Tegan's flesh every time she pressed her mouth against her body, Sara was focused on one thing and one thing only: giving her sister pleasure.

Tegan felt her clitoris twitch from the excitement building up in her core again and she stared up at the ceiling marveling how good she felt right then. It wasn't just the glorious sensations from Sara's warm body on her own or how good it felt having her neck kissed on. Her heart was racing for a different reason and the feeling taking over her body was accompanied by a rush of emotions. What was making Tegan happy was love. Love from Sara. Love from her best friend.

No one else came close to making Tegan feel this way. To feel _this_ loved or _this_ connected with another person. This was the connection and love making she hoped she was going to have with Lindsey. When that didn't happen the first time they had sex, Tegan chalked it up to Lindsey needing time or maybe Tegan needing time to make that connection. With Sara though, it was effortless.

The tears streaming down Tegan's face were confusing even to her. She knew she was crying partly because it saddened her knowing she and Lindsey would never have what she had with Sara. But when it finally dawned on her that Sara was all that she needed, the emotional weight of that realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She already _was_ with her soulmate. Her soulmate had professed her love for her. And Tegan had done the same.

They could never be together, however, and Tegan knew that staying in a relationship with Lindsey was probably for the best. Whether it was with Lindsey or another girl, she would have to be in a relationship with someone other than her sister. A relationship with Sara was simply not realistic and would always have to remain illicit but this fact was beginning to bother her more and more each time she thought about it. She wondered if Sara got as upset as she did thinking about how unfair it all was that they couldn't be together like a normal couple.

Surprisingly, Sara's kisses were doing little to stem the flow of tears so Tegan tried to stop thinking about the situation the twins had found themselves in. It was a futile effort though and more tears spilled down her cheeks then around and under her corner of her jaw to her neck. Because Tegan had been quietly crying, Sara was unaware of this but when she felt the fluid rubbing on her cheek, she pulled back to see what was the matter and was stunned to see a trail of the salty tears coming from both of Tegan's now reddened eyes.

"Tee Tee, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

Two quick breaths of air were sucked into Tegan's lungs to help deliver her shaky response "You'll leave me. Like I love you so much it's unhealthy. I had to go to therapy."

"Leave you? I'm not gonna leave you. You're leaving _me_ …tomorrow." Sara was quite defensive at first but her tone softened and the last few words from her lips came out like baby talk.

"You left me to come here and you'll do it again. I know you. If things don't go well, you'll leave me again. I know you. You'll just walk about from me an' the situation. I know I love you more. I'll never leave you but you would le-"

"Tegan, no one is leaving anyone. I didn't leave you." Sara could see Tegan had opened her mouth about to protest what she had just said but she gestured with one hand then continued speaking at first like she was in a therapy session. "And I respect that you feel that I left you when I came to Montreal. I don't feel that way though and I'm telling you I'm not going to leave you. I certainly won't pull that shit again where I don't talk to you about how I feel an' like let stuff bottle…get bottled up inside me."

After this speech, Sara's focus had gone from Tegan's lips to her brown eyes and she was quite surprised to see more tears spill down her face. "Why are you still crying? Tee Tee, it's okay, whatever is going on. You can tell me." Dismounting Tegan and sliding off her body to the right, Sara kept her focus on the crying body next to her. They lay on their sides staring into each other's eyes and had their heads resting on either end of an oversized pillow. One hand glided across Tegan's hip and around stopping at the dimpled flesh of her lower back to pull her warm body closer.

"But, Sara, you _did_ leave me before so how do I know you won't do it again? Like I love you so much it's unhealthy. I had to go to therapy. I mean, like, a _separate_ therapist justa…justa deal with me an' you."

Sara laughed at this revelation and although Tegan was currently speaking through tears and lots of sniffles, the conversation was not at all awkward. This was not the first time Sara had comforted her sensitive older twin through a bout of tears and most of the times it had happened, they were alone in bed.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. Me an' you have a…we have a _very_ different relationship from most siblings, Tegan. Most people aren't in a band with their siblings. Most people don't travel and tour with their sibling. Most people aren't twins."

"Or identical twins." Possibly out of instinct to help her younger sister, Tegan was actually helping Sara prove her point.

"Exactly! And we're both strong willed people. That's…those are a few of the many reasons why both of us have had to go to therapists to like deal with our relationship with each other. You're not alone, Tee. I went to therapy for you, too."

"Fine. We're even there. But I love you more. You'll just leave me. We both know you. If our situation sours, you'll leave me."

"What are we even fighting about? You keep bringing up different things. Like I want to understand you but are you…were you crying because you think I'm going to leave you or that you think you love me more or that you had to go to therapy over us? Like I don't get it."

"All of it. I'm crying because of all of it." The floodgates seemed to be unleashed with those words and more tears began streaming down Tegan's cheeks eventually reaching the pillow below. "Like I'll think about us dying and being alone. Like all the time, I worry about us dying but like I really don't care if we did together but if one of us dies first then it'll just be me an' mom and I can't live without you but you can. You would live without me."

"Tegan, no one is dying. Why are you…why are you even thinking about this?"

"You asked me to tell you what's going on…that's what's going on…in my head sometimes. Like one of us is gonna die first an' one of us is gonna be left all alone, Sara. I don't want to be left alone."

"What?! I'm dying first in this weird little death scenario you imagined? And should you even be thinking about death? That's my job. That's what I'm into." Hoping to lighten the mood and also out of genuine amusement at her sister's fretful thinking, the questions were asked in between giggles. And a hand caressing up and down Tegan's back attempted to temper her teasing words.

"We're going to die, Sara. And chances are we're going to die separately. I mean maybe it would be together in like a plane crash or…like if the tour bu-"

"Tegan! C'mon! Don't do this." A light bulb went off in Sara's head and she realized two could play at Tegan's game of their imagined demise. "But what if… we…we die on the plane ride home to Montreal after our 110th birthday concert? Our sold-old 120th birthday concert?" The hand on Tegan's back pulled her closer so that the twin's hips and stomachs pressed against each other and Sara peered into a matching set of eyes but was sad to see that the worry within them was still present. Perhaps humor and deflection weren't the best tactics she could use to calm her sister's nerves.

"That's not realistic. One of us will go first. And if you go first, my heart will die in an hour."

"Your heart will die in an hour? I don't get it."

"Like ya know those couples you read about that have like been together forever n when one dies an' the other one dies an hour or two later? Like sometimes I really feel..." Surprising even herself, Tegan began to weep again finding difficulty getting out the rest of her words through the sobbing. "Like if you die an' even if you're halfway across the world from me, I seriously feel like I'll die like an hour later. It's unhealthy, my love for you."

"Tegan, your love for me is not unhealthy and stop talking about death. We're going to live long lives, we're healthy and happy and we love each other. We'll live for each other. We already kinda do, right?" A kiss was offered which a teary eyed Tegan accepted after quickly licking her lips. When Sara pulled back and saw the faintest outline of a smile on Tegan's face, she considered it a victory and hoped to make the smile grow.

"And I don't know where you're getting this crazy idea that you love me more. Like…I live for you. Everything. I think _and_ worry more about your welfare than I do my own. And we're going to have happy lives. I mean it fucking sucks that it's this situation n no one can know but even before this, we shared a connection that no one knew or could understand. Like I love you and you made me so happy coming here n to New Orleans but just because we had sex doesn't mean I love you any more. I already _did_ love you, Tegan. All this really did was make me stop occasionally hating you and hopefully ever fighting with you. Even then, we'll probably still fight but hopefully not like we used to and that it's only stupid business shit. It won't be about us an' us not getting along anymore because now we do. We know each other know. We really love each other now an' we know it."

Hooking her left leg across Tegan's, Sara mounted her pushing the sex toy down onto Tegan's abdomen and she spread out both legs down the length of the bed. "We should be focusing on the fact that our relationship is better than ever, that we love each other, we ya know admitted our other love for each other and we have a great sex life."

"You're a dork." This quick reply from Tegan caused the pair to giggle and Tegan tempered her teasing words by lifting one hand to gather Sara's hanging fringe and tuck as much as she could behind an ear. "And we're going make another great record and travel together. I mean, Tegan, don't you love me? You're my best friend. You should be happy I'm your best friend if you really love me."

At this point, Sara began to ham it up but she kept a serious look on her face for comic effect. "And I promise that even if you get back into DJing again, I'll still love you, Tee Tee." Another moment of levity and a stolen kiss seemed to have helped completely dry Tegan's tears and her gummy smile was now on display making Sara proud she was able to fix her sister's mood.

"Sasa loves Tee Tee?." The same baby talk affectation that Sara had briefly used was now being used by her older twin.

"Yes, Sasa loves Tee Tee. Sasa loves it when Tee Tee calls her Sasa, too." Hot air was blown on Tegan's neck as Sara spoke these words in between the trail of kisses she planted there.

"Really?"

"Yes." More kisses were planted on Tegan's neck but Sara quickly lifted her head up to look her sister in the eyes. "But not on stage! Do _not_ call me that on stage. The _last_ thing I want is our fans calling me Sasa. Some of them already do."

"Ok, it's a deal. Can I have a kiss? We'll seal the deal with a kiss?"

"We can also seal the deal with a fuck. Or a make love? I know you like those, too." These alternate suggestions were offered with a cheeky grin.

"No, you can fuck me." She had informed Sara of this with a breathy whisper near her ear. The sensations from the tongue licking at flesh around Tegan's collarbones made her eyes roll into the back of her skull and she spoke aloud what she was thinking right then.

"Ya know what? Fuck it! I'm gonna stay. I'm gonna stay!" The second time Tegan said this, there was much more confidence and enthusiasm in her voice. It was almost like she was trying to convince herself of this plan of action. "If Lindsey breaks up with me, she breaks up with me. I'll call her tomorrow morning an' tell her I'm staying here for another few days. She can decide then what she wants to-"

Sara interrupted slapping one palm down lightly onto Tegan's shoulder and leaning up to look her in the eyes excitedly asking "Are you really? You're seriously gonna stay? For a couple more days? And you're gonna call Lindsey? And tell her that?" With each rapid fire question she asked, doubt grew heavy in Sara's voice. For hours she had been thinking she was on the short end of the stick of Tegan's impulsivity but her current change of mind would obviously work in her favor.

"Yes, I'm gonna stay. You think I should call her tomorrow right? Or do you think I should call her righ-" Both hands of Tegan's were taken hold of by a matching set and their interlaced hands were pinned down to the bed near each of her shoulders.

Sara's mouth was hovering over Tegan's and she dipped down tilting her head to give her a sloppy open mouth kiss. She got the idea in her head that Tegan needed to be pushed and commanded and Sara was happy to oblige this imaginary request. "No, you're going to call her later. _After_ I'm done with you. You're mine right now. I'm going to go really slow, ok, Tee Tee?"

One hand disappeared from Tegan's grip and moved down the bed until Sara had two fingers pressed against her entrance poking inside a centimeter. Tegan was a soaking mess so the fingers rubbed up and down her slit collecting the wetness only to wipe it onto the shaft of the dildo. "I'm going to make love to you at first."

Another kiss then a whisper in her bent ear "And then I'm going to fuck you _hard_ , Tegan. I'm going to pump you so hard with my cock, baby. I'm gonna make you so wet that my cock just slips right…inside…your pussy. You're going to come a thousand times tonight."

One more bulb went off in Sara's head and she scooted forward on her knees three tiny steps pressing the sex toy against Tegan's folds and humping up and down so it rubbed on her pussy making Tegan even more wet. The side of the dick that was gliding in between lips was being coated in fluid and Sara used a hand to gather wetness dripping down Tegan's inner thighs to wipe on the other side of it. Once she was satisfied the shaft was sufficiently lubricated, Sara held onto the base of the toy pressing it snug against the hole then looked up to get Tegan's permission before she pushed it in.

The smile on Tegan's face disappeared as soon as Sara inserted the dick inside her and she was left slack jawed again taking in the sensation of being filled up again. It only took about half as long as the time before to get all 7 inches of the dildo inside Tegan and by then, she had wrapped her legs around Sara's back locking her ankles to trap their bodies together in that position. Sara welcomed the warmth from the body below and began offering kisses to Tegan's neck while pumping in and out a few inches.

Sara kept slowly pulling the dildo out of Tegan's pussy then nudging it against her lips and inside of her until the flesh of Sara's hips met Tegan's center and inner thighs. Within a minute of having sex, Sara was humping fast and hard enough to fill the room with the sounds from the bed squeaking and their flesh slapping together.

They stayed in the missionary position for several minutes which was enough to exhaust Sara who had been pumping non-stop for several minutes. After another few minutes, her pumps slowed down a bit and she arched her body curling around the identical one below. She sucked Tegan's earlobe into her hot mouth whispering right after "I wish I could come inside you and knock you up. I would love to make a baby with you, Tegan." In the heat of her passion, this earnest fantasy had spilled from her lips.

"Oookay."

"Too much?" Sara wondered with dread.

"A little. You just told me you want to impregnate me, Sara."

"I don't think it was too bad. I mean…I _am_ fucking you with a _fake dick_." Partly because she had changed positions a few times but Sara's pumps were far from steady. She did, however, continue to hump away while they spoke never taking a break from rocking her hips.

"I know! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. C'mere!" Attempting to soothe hurt feelings, Tegan helped Sara lower her body for a kiss. "You were right earlier. We shouldn't be teasing or like judging each other for stuff we like." Both twins gaze had gone from each other's brown eyes down to pink lips below. Swooping down real quick, Sara pressed her lips to Tegan's twice making loud smacking noises each time.

"I forgive you." She bit on her lower lip after these words and used to hands planted on the mattress to help lift her body so she was kneeling in between Tegan's legs and still poking her pussy with the dildo. The bottle of lube was passed from Tegan to Sara who applied more than she needed to on to Tegan's folds and onto the shaft. Unfortunately, she was pouring it onto the sex toy while still pumping and more landed on her bed sheets than the blue shaft.

Considering Tegan's wetness had already left large wet spots on the bed, she knew that the sheets would need to be laundered no matter if Tegan got more wet and more fluid spilled to the bed. The smell of her sex was thick in the air now and Sara took in her scent, instinctively biting down on her lower lip again in anticipation. This time she didn't suggest that Tegan got on her hands and knees. She ordered her and Tegan complied. As soon as she had flipped over and had gotten on her knees, a warm body pressed up behind Tegan to say "And don't worry about if you make any sounds, okay? The only sounds I hear are your moans. Now get down so I can get it in you." With one hand, Sara had pushed Tegan down onto the bed forcing her to reach out with both hands to keep her body from going lower and falling face forward. She was now on her hands and knees when she turned her head to the side and spoke to the same side to say "Careful, Sara! Be gentle."

"No, I'm not going to be gentle. I'm going to be rough." It quickly dawned on Tegan that her younger sister was purposely being masterful with her and it surprised even her what a turn on it was. She imagined Sara's face as she fucked her from behind as her voice calmly switched a la Jekyll and Hyde into an aggressive character. This time when she took Tegan's ear into her mouth, Sara dragged the flesh against her teeth until it was fully released from her grip. Instead of whispering into her ear this time, Sara warned her in a regular tone of voice "You've been naughty and I'm going to punish you now."

"How long will I be punished for?"

"Until I decide you've learned your lesson."

"Okay." In addition to verbally agreeing to this arrangement, Tegan had begun rocking her hips back onto the toy essentially rubbing her pussy against it. A smile born of amusement was carved into Sara's face watching her older twin rubbing her most sensitive area onto the dildo. After a minute of watching her make these motions, Sara helped increase Tegan's pleasure by pressing three fingers to her clit and making tiny circles on her swollen button.

"And when I fuck you right now, I'm going to be really rough." Fingers slid into the mop of curls atop Tegan's head and gripped at the hair pulling her head back until she heard a gasp. Fingers from Sara's other hand found one of Tegan's nipples and judging by another loud moan, even though she had tweaked it harder than was expected, it was probably a pleasant surprise for her older sister.

"Please fuck me, Sara. I need you inside me again."

"Yeah?" As soon as she asked the question, Sara scooted down the bed and flipped her body so she was on her back then scooted her body back up so she was directly underneath Tegan's sex. Once she was properly positioned, arms wrapped around thighs and Tegan's bum pulling her pussy closer so Sara could lick at it. Using the flat of her tongue, Sara licked from her entrance up to her clit then repeated these motions a few more times. Her mouth glided up to take a swollen clit into her hot mouth and Tegan's loud moans filled the room.

"Oh, I love it when my pussy is in your mouth. It feels so good, Sara. You feel so good." Tegan had begun rocking her hips onto her sister's face below and her twitching clit brushed up onto Sara's tongue causing another loud moan.

"Yeah, you like that?" She had almost forgotten her game plan tonight and once she remembered, she wasted no time getting back on her knees and behind Tegan again. The tip of the dildo was placed snug against her dripping entrance then Sara swayed forward plunging the entire shaft inside.

"Oh, fuck! That feels good." Every time that Sara pumped forward, Tegan's hips swayed back until their flesh connected with enough force to make loud sounds. A hand curled around Tegan's throat gripping at the flesh there for a moment.

"Yeah? You like that because you're naughty, Tegan. And you fucking make me so angry sometimes. You're so fucking nosy and you think you're always right. Makes me so mad." Using both of her hands gripping down onto Tegan's shoulders, Sara pushed down so that Tegan's face was almost touching the mattress now.

One hand slid across her throat and squeezed again cutting off her air supply for a few seconds. It was all too much again for Tegan. The wonderful sensations from the dildo sliding into her wet pussy had gotten her close to an orgasm but the added sensations from this new angle were unbelievable. Perhaps because her bum was in the air and her face was now pressed against the mattress, but each time the shaft penetrated her hole, the tip rubbed over her G-spot building up fluid inside of her with every pump of Sara's hips.

The dizzying feeling from being choked for a few seconds here and there was adding to this build-up of pleasure. Before she knew it, Tegan was frantically crying out Sara's name and her body seized up for a moment as her orgasm hit her. That was also the same time that loud moans began to fill the room and warm fluid shot from Tegan's pussy behind her onto Sara's body and the bed below.

About a minute later when Tegan's climax had ended, Sara slithered off the bed and to her hallway to get a fresh towel from a cupboard.. As she walked back into her room and saw Tegan still on her hands and knees on her bed, a smile spread across her face thinking about the absurdity of the events of the evening. The towel was used to clean Tegan's inner thighs then what had splashed onto Sara's lap but not before she had a chance to lean on the bed and give Tegan a smile and a tender kiss.

Eventually, the towel was spread on the bed across the many wet spots after it had dried the pair's bodies. They fell back onto the bed holding each other's gazes with faint smiles on their faces. An arm hooked over Tegan's hip and around her back bringing her forward so Sara could nuzzle her face into the crook of Tegan's neck.

"Now."

"Now what?" Tegan wondered then gave a gentle kiss to Sara's forehead.

"Now you can call Lindsey an' tell her you're staying with me."

On the next episode of Montreal: Tegan makes a phone call to Lindsey and more strap-on smut.


	16. Montreal Ch 16 Missed Calls Part 2

When Tegan first looked at her phone, she didn't realize that Lindsey had actually tried calling her again since they last spoke. She had incorrectly assumed the "Three missed calls" message that flashed on the screen was from Lindsey's earlier calls. It was only when she saw the symbol for a new voice message that she realized her girlfriend had indeed called again. Another text message, too!

Tegan call me back asap. please cancel ur flight. I dont want u 2 spend all that $ 4 a flight on Thxgiving. Call me back & we'll figure things out ok babe?

Her jaw hit the floor and her eyes got as big as saucers once she read the message. Tegan's luck with Lindsey had been unbelievable ever since they became friends again. The friendship had blossomed into the romance that Tegan had been pining for going on nearly 3 years and just when she thought she had lost her again, her girlfriend seemed willing to take her back, flight back home or not.

It suddenly dawned on her that this meant Lindsey would never have to know that Tegan had changed her mind about the flight, too. And just as quickly she felt bad for being so happy that she didn't have to tell her girlfriend something that she feared would cause them to break up. A sense of relief washed over her that tonight at least, she was on a good note with both her sister and Lindsey.

With Sara, Tegan had chosen her and Sara knew that. And with Lindsey, she would always assume Tegan had chosen her. It was a win-win situation but she certainly didn't feel like a big winner. Though she was grateful for her luck, she still had to make the phone call to her girlfriend and tell her more lies. This would be a never ending thing if she wanted to be with Sara.

"Holy shit! She cancelled. I mean she…" By this time, Tegan had now entered Sara's room with her cell phone in hand and continued in an excitable tone. "Lindsey said I can cancel n not to bother ya know paying all that money for a flight."

"You just talked her right now?"

"No, she was calling me the whole time, like 3 or 4 calls n she left a text n a voice message. Well, I'm guessing the voice message is from her. I haven't listened to it but I'm sure it's her. I mean who else is gonna call me at like 2 in the morning or whatever time it is? She probably says the same thing she said in her text message."

"What did her text say?"

Tegan lifted the phone a few inches from her face to read off the message word for word except she didn't let Sara know Lindsey had ended the text with the affectionate 'babe'. She wasn't sure whether she was trying to protect herself or Sara more by doing so and that, too, made her feel bad.

While Tegan made the phone call to her girlfriend pacing around in the living room, Sara was in her bathroom cleaning off the dildo she had just used. The pair met up again in Sara's bedroom a few minutes later where Tegan explained that she cancelled her flight for later that morning for another flight 3 days from then. Sara confirmed that she would have Tegan all to herself from now til then and this news caused a huge grin to spread across her face.

It was only when she was directly asked did Tegan reveal that her and Lindsey were still together and they had not broken up. Surprisingly, Lindsey had been quite apologetic to Tegan for trying to push her into spending a small fortune on the plane ticket and on the busiest travel day of the year no less. Also, it was pointless for Tegan to go through all that trouble when they would probably be late for the Thanksgiving dinner at Lindsey's relatives in San Diego anyhow. Tegan should just stay in Montreal for another few days and work with her sister on their next album then when she returned to Los Angeles, the couple would work on their relationship.

Processing all this info with several nods of her head, Sara at first fixated on the bad news that Tegan would return to her girlfriend in a few days and the sad goodbyes of shipping off her sister back to Lindsey was something that Sara would need to get used to. But she wouldn't have to worry about that for a few days and thinking about the fun times she would share with her older twin during this precious time was enough to make the smile reappear after the sad thought.

Lots of giggles and kisses. That best describes Sara and Tegan's attempts to properly hook the strap-on harness and dildo to Tegan's crotch. When the pair finally figured it out with the straps now secure, Sara offered one more kiss with puckered lips that her sister happily accepted. Without words but with smiles on their faces, they pushed aside the blankets so Sara could lay on her back and Tegan lay down atop her pressing the sex toy onto the body below. Another kiss was exchanged but this time it was Tegan who silently asked for it with puckered lips. She dropped her head and nuzzled her face into the crook of Sara's neck planting kisses on the sensitive flesh there. "I love you so much, Sara. You're my best friend."

These earnest words had spilled out of her and though she would have cringed saying such cheesy things to other lovers, it felt honest with Sara. She didn't feel vulnerable or capable of embarrassment around her. Not anymore. And if she did feel vulnerable, she knew she was always safe with her sister so she never really was vulnerable.

All bad things were merely an illusion or a pesky annoyance when she had Sara in her life. And all the good things were even better. Colors were brighter and deeper than she remembered. Memories were fonder and painful memories were somehow duller and not as sharp as she used to recall.

A swirl of emotions and love seemed to be taking place in her head and stomach right then so the slightly dizzying feeling Tegan was experiencing wasn't much of a surprise. She was only going to say something if this rush of feeling got more intense but for right now she was focused on the butterfly kisses she was currently planting on Sara's collarbones and neck. Her mouth stopped at one section of flesh and sucked a little bit longer than she previously nearly leaving a mark.

"It's okay to leave a mark. You can give me a hickey."

"Do you _want_ a hickey?" She was surprisingly out of breath asking this question and Sara momentarily got flustered thinking what a turn on it was to hear her sister's raspy voice like that.

"Yeah. Gimme a hickey. I don't care. I'll just wear a scarf or a turtleneck or something."

"Are you sure? You're gonna have a big mark on your neck for like a week an' people are gonna think you're a horny teenager."

"I'm okay with that."

"Okaaayyy." It didn't take more than a few seconds of sucking on Sara's neck before Tegan pulled back and admired the mark she just left. "Oh my god! You totally have a hickey. Like it's bad. You look like a teenager. A horny teenager." This assessment of the hickey was offered in between giggles and two of Tegan's fingers touched the abused flesh tracing along the uneven circular bruise.

"I _am_ a horny teenager. A horny teenaged boy…just in like a 30 year old woman's body."

"We're not 30 yet." Tegan's retort was accompanied with a smirk and wink at her younger twin.

"Fine. A 28 year-old's body." The eye rolling that commenced cannot be understated and Sara's exaggerated expressions were able to convey her momentary annoyance with Tegan's nitpicking.

"A _hot_ 28 year old's body." Making sure she understood the difference, Tegan noted the distinction with a smirk of her own.

" _You_ are a hot 28 year old. So my girlfriend is a hot 28 year old in like a rock band. And she's all cool an' she has tattoos n travels the world." At this point, the pair seemed to be going along again describing their relationship as if it was happening to other people. But this time they were more doing it out of playfulness than shame and they wore smiles on their faces the whole time.

"Mhmm, yep! I _also_ have a hot 28 year old girlfriend in a rock band who travels the world but her tattoos aren't as cool as mine an' she drinks coffee an'she doesn't own a tv like a huge nerd."

"I _do_ own a tv. I just don't have cable." Sara's explanations were offered with a self-satisfied grin and a cocky nod of her head.

"So, you admit you're a huge nerd?"

"So, you're in love with a huge nerd?"

Tegan did smile hard at this question and seemed to stifle a giggle but when she peered into Sara's eyes and found all the love behind them, the smiles on both their faces seemed to disappear at that exact moment. Perhaps as if an answer to her sister's question, Tegan leaned down and pressed her lips to the matching set below. Her tongue quickly slipped into Sara's warm mouth and she massaged her tongue while one of her hands palmed Sara's breast sliding her nipple in between two fingers and eliciting a gasp from her younger twin.

The scent of Sara's sex was thick in the air again and unbeknownst to her, Tegan was delightfully taking it in and thinking about her next move. And that move was to slither down the bed and start licking and sucking on her sister's drenched pussy. A loud moan left Tegan's throat taking in the tangy fluid and she used both hands to press down on Sara's inner thighs hoping to get better access to her most sensitive area.

Fingers spread apart her lips so Tegan could flick her tongue in between her folds. Up and down. Up and down collecting her tangy pussy juice on the flat of her tongue. After a few times of dragging the flat of her tongue up and down inside her slit, Tegan stiffened in tongue into a point and lowered her head as much as she could to poke her tongue inside her twin's hot walls. Sara gasped and grabbed the bed sheets with one hand when she felt this sensual delight and the build-up of pleasure in her core began to grow and spread to the rest of her body. With her tongue stuck out as far as she could push it, Tegan bobbed her head forward tongue fucking Sara's wet pussy as deep and fast as she could. Soft moans and the sounds of sudden gasps filled the room encouraging Tegan to force her tongue inside even farther much to Sara's delight.

By this point, Sara's clit was swollen and throbbing and she needed relief. She used both hands to cup the back of Tegan's head pushing her facing closer to her crotch. When Tegan's tongue kept licking around her entrance and inside her walls but never ventured up to her swollen button, Sara wasn't too proud to beg "Please lick on my clit, Tegan. Please. It's like throbbing."

A smirk was carved into Tegan's face as she pulled her head back and wiped her saliva and Sara's fluid from her chin and cheeks. The pair locked eyes briefly and Sara smiled then lowered her head back onto the pillow when she saw Tegan lower her body to do as she asked. Opening her mouth wide, Tegan covered her lips over Sara's sensitive button then she sucked as hard as she could engulfing it in warmth with each flick of her tongue.

These licks and mouth caresses to Sara's sex continued for several more minutes until Sara had to beg once more "Fuck me now, Tegan. Please. I'm so fucking horny for you right now."

Wasting no time and with the same kind of urgency that her sister clearly needed from her right then, Tegan sprung to her knees and scooted forward until the tip of the shaft was poking into Sara's glistening pussy. Nearly every time Tegan thrust her hips forward jamming the blue dildo past her dripping slit and sliding it into her warm walls, it earned a soft moan from Sara's lips. The sound of moans and the bed squeaking were enough to create a smile born of pride leaving Tegan beaming while she happily studied the squirming body below her.

"Think you're gonna come? I mean it's no big deal if you don't. I don't want to stop yet, I'm just wondering if-"

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna come again. I didn't think I would but this feels so fucking good. You feel so good inside me."

"Oh, fuck! Yeah? You're gonna come again?!" Curling her upper body onto the matching one below, Tegan leaned in pressing her mouth close until her lips brushed against an earlobe then she whispered "Baby girl, I love it when you come. I'm gonna make you come right now with this dick but tomorrow I'm going to suck on your titties and lick your pussy an' poke your cunt with my fingers until you come. I'm gonna suck on your clit, baby girl, until you squirt right in my mouth. And then I'm going to lick you clean. I'm gonna fuck you with this dick right now though, baby. Spread your legs for me."

Doing as told, Sara silently splayed her legs even further pulling them closer to her chest and watched as Tegan pushed off the bed with two hands. Kneeling in between Sara's legs, Tegan kept pumping in and out of Sara's slit trying to find a steady rhythm as she changed positions. Once she was upright and kneeling, Tegan wrapped her arms around her sister's warm thighs pulling her body down the bed a few inches and closer to her.

Both of Sara's legs were draped over Tegan's and after a few minutes in this new position, Tegan established the steady pace of pumping she desired. It was fast enough to make the bed squeak again and soft moans began to fill the air. The build-up of pleasure in Sara's core was growing in intensity and she bit her lip knowing she wasn't going to last much longer. Hands grabbed at Sara's ankles lifting her legs up and outward then Tegan slid her hands down to her thighs lifting up both of Sara's legs so they were leaning against her chest and shoulder leaving both of her ankles in the air.

Once the pair had settled into this new position, another fast rhythm of thrusts was established and Sara's hot walls clenched around the shaft each time it poked at or glided over a sensitive patch of skin. In and out. The long shaft of the dildo slid in and out of Sara's warm pussy. Rubbing against her wet lips and pushing past her dripping slit.

Suddenly, Tegan crouched down wrapping both arms around and under Sara's thighs sliding her hands under her bum far enough until she was able to lift her bum off the mattress a few inches. With both of Sara's legs draped over her twin's shoulders and down her back, Tegan used all her strength to fuck her as fast and hard as she could in that position. Pumping her hips forward, their flesh slammed together so hard that slapping sounds filled the room along with Sara's now loud and out of control moans. Tegan was only able to lift her up in that position for another few seconds but before she knew it, Sara was starting to orgasm.

"Oh god! Tegan! Oh god! Oh! Oh!" Once she realized that her sister was climaxing, Tegan lowered Sara's bum back down to the mattress then she curled her body down onto the identical one below offering kisses to Sara's collarbones as she continued pumping into her.

"Get in! It's fucking freezing." Holding up both blankets, Tegan motioned with a nod of her chin for Sara to get into the bed right next to her. The twins had decided there were too many wet spots from their passion to sleep in Sara's bed so they were going to sleep in Sara's guest room which had clean sheets. Unfortunately, because no person had slept in that bed in several weeks, it was quite cold causing both girls to get goose pimpled flesh as soon as they slid into the bed.

Despite Tegan's protestations that she was too tired and they should just go to sleep, they both had gathered the dirty sheets from Sara's bed and the towel to start a load of laundry then hopped in the shower rinsing off the sweat from their night of lovemaking. Tegan emerged from the shower second and was greeted by Sara who wore a green bathrobe and had both arms extended offering her a clean towel.

When they finally got settled into the bed in the guest room, they nestled their bodies up against each other before Tegan softly asked in the dark "Will you hold me? I want to go to sleep in your arms." The light in the guest room was so dim that Tegan didn't see Sara's face light up when she had asked this. Often times when they were kids and a few times when they were teenagers on tour and Tegan had had a rough day, she would ask for Sara to hold her.

With the possible exception of her mother, being held in Sara's arms was the most comforting, relaxing feeling in the world. No words were offered in reply to the question but Sara repositioned herself and hooked an arm around Tegan's back caressing up and down the soft skin there. When Sara eventually did speak telling her sister that she loved her, there was no response except heavy breathing as Tegan dozed in her arms. Sara shut her eyes and a content smile adorning her face slowly disappeared as she fell asleep a moment later.

On the next episode of Montreal: Sara is mysterious about an errand and the twins both have surprises for each other.


	17. Montreal - Chapter 17 - Secrets Part 2

By the time Sara leaned down to plant a sideways kiss on her sleeping sister's lips, she had already gotten a few things bit accomplished so far that morning. She was surprised she had any energy at all considering how tiresome the day before had been and the little amount of sleep she had. Fortunately, she was able to slip out of bed without waking Tegan and head straight for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Next she went to the washing machine to transfer laundry the pair had started mere hours before. She set about the tasks with a smile on her face for most of it replaying in her mind the night of intimacy she had shared with her older twin.

The smile got bigger at one point when she thought about how Tegan had chosen _her_. Sure, Lindsey was apparently under the assumption that Tegan had intended to fly back to her but Sara knew better. Tegan was Sara's conquest and she didn't feel bad at all about thinking in those terms.

She knew that as long as she was loving towards Tegan and treated her like she deserved to be treated then in Sara's mind it wasn't a bad thing to feel a sense of pride at getting the girl. Or rather the girl of your dreams choosing you back. In Sara's case she had both those things and that was what she was thinking about when she leaned down to plant the kiss on Tegan's lips quietly telling her "I'll be back in a half hour. Have to run a quick errand but just stay in bed, ok? I'll be right back."

Just as she expected, the kiss was enough to wake up Tegan and Sara stood by the edge of the bed looking down at her to see she had opened her mouth in protest and covered both blood-shot eyes with one hand. Two hands pulled the blanket up and over her head so that after a few words fell from her lips, she was now speaking through the blankets "What?! Where…where are you going? Lemme come with you. I'll get dressed." One hand quickly darted from the side under the blankets to search and eventually find Sara's hand then fingers curled around tightening their grip hoping to keep her in place.

"Shh. I've been up for a while an' I'm already dressed n almost out the door. I'll be right back, Tegan. Don't you want to stay in this warm bed?"

Sara had tried to walk away but Tegan held on tight to her hand and yanked so hard that she fell back onto the bed and her twin's body below accompanied by loud squeals of laughter "Yeah, _with you_. Come back in bed n I'll get dressed an' we'll go together." A flurry of kisses was planted on Sara's smiling face and Tegan wrapped both of her arms around her sister locking her in a bear hug.

"No! No! No! I'm gonna run this errand real quick… _by_ _myself_." Arching her back and lifting up her head as best she could in her restrained position, Sara looked Tegan in her brown eyes with a feigned look of seriousness then stole a kiss from her.

"Ah! Got it! It's for the…I get it!" Tegan acknowledged with a wink."The dinner tonight. You forgot one of the ingredients yesterday?"

"Something like that." Was Sara's coy reply. Two hands were planted on the mattress to help her push off it and Sara turned towards the door but at the last second a hand reached out again and kept her from walking further away. Sara stood by the edge of the bed holding Tegan's hand and staring in a trance at her pink lips open wide then move about as she spoke.

"Okay. Fine! Go get it. Whatever…you need. And then you'll come back in a little bit and we'll go to the Museum today?" Sara responded by grabbing at the blankets and lifting them up the bed to cover Tegan's body until they were just below her chin.

"Yep." Another sideways kiss was given by Sara onto the matching set below then she pushed off the bed with the help of two hands planted on the mattress and made her way to the foyer to get a jacket.

Tegan lay in the bed under the blankets with her eyes open and she wore a grin waiting for the familiar loud slam of Sara's front door. This time was taking longer than usual. She pictured Sara at the front door having difficulty with her shoes or maybe her coat. It was quite cold out especially so early and Tegan imagi-

As soon as she heard the door slam shut, Tegan sprung out of bed naked as the day she was born and she scurried to Sara's room and to the window that she knew would give her the best vantage point to see where her sister was going and what mode of transportation she was using. It was a bike that Sara was carefully carrying while walking down the front steps of the house towards the street. Though she did head off in the same direction of the grocery store Sara had purchased the other ingredients for the dinner, Tegan imagined she would taken the bus there. It aggravated her not knowing where Sara was off to even if it meant she now had the opportunity to snoop which was a favorite pastime of hers.

Although she had already looked in there, Tegan again checked the contents of the drawer by Sara's bed only to see the same 2 bottles of lube, the strap-on dildo and harness and the vibrator her younger twin had brought to New Orleans. Pushing the drawer in and closing it tight to cover her tracks, she make a mental note of trying to remember to use the vibrator again on Sara after their dinner tonight.

After briefly checking out Sara's closet and scanning the cardboard boxes neatly stacked on the shelf above, Tegan made her way to the main rooms of apartment to retrieve her cell phone which had been charging atop an armrest of the couch closest to the wall socket. With the phone in hand, she padded towards the hallway and to the laundry room opening the door long enough to hear that the dryer was still running. Fingers curled around the door knob pulling it closed and the loud defeated sigh she let out just then was born of boredom.

Tegan was already bored to tears. It was impossibly early in the morning, coffee wasn't something she liked and it wouldn't get her peppy so the pot of coffee Sara had made was useless to her. Nearly all of her friends were 3 hours behind on the West Coast. And Sara was gone. She could have probably managed without everyone and everything else if she had Sara by her side.

When she slipped back under the cozy blankets in the bed in the guest room, she wondered how long Sara had been gone for. She estimated 10 minutes at most. Hmm, if she went to that grocery store and had to search the store for a specific item, she would be gone another 20 minutes maybe. Eventually, Tegan found the exercise of estimating how long her sister had been gone for a tad foolish since she didn't know exactly where her younger, mysterious twin actually went to.

The covers were pulled up to cover Tegan's mouth and she took in a scent of Sara's conditioner. The shower last night. With a self-satisfied smirk, Tegan pictured watching Sara last night naked in the shower pouring the conditioner onto the palm of one hand then rubbing it into her hair under the warm streams of water. Another few flashes came into her head of being on top of Sara and pumping the dildo into her wet pussy. Sara moaning and coming.

It was only when Tegan's clit twitched did she finally realize how horny she was and how horny she had been making herself. It boggled her mind that after all the sex the twins had had the night before, that she would still have a sexual appetite. She lay in bed for several minutes hoping the throbbing in her pussy would go away but it was a futile effort. She was going to get off this morning. A hand drifted down to ghost over her swollen button and check her entrance which was dripping wet. Deciding she would wait for Sara so they could make love to each other again, Tegan brought her right hand up from caressing her core and she interlaced the fingers of both hands resting them just below her breasts under the blankets.

Another few minutes passed and Tegan couldn't bear with the pulsing in her clit that spread throughout her body. Her walls were still sore from the dildo repeatedly poking her insides the night before but a warmth mixed in with swirls of pleasure seemed to start at her entrance and glide deep inside then back to her opening. The hand that was slowly gliding down Tegan's body to her clit was meaning to soothe and provide relief. Another hand pulled the blanket down until it was just above her knees and when she glanced down the bed, Tegan saw that her nipples were already erect from the chilly November air outside seeping into the apartment.

While one hand played with her folds, Tegan used her other hand to touch then tweak her own nipples. After cupping each breast, the hand slid down her body caressing the flesh along the way eventually coming to a rest near her other hand which was still massaging her dripping slit. Fingers dipped down to the entrance again pushing inside hot walls with two digits. When she pulled her fingers out, they were covered in her wetness and she wiped the gooey fluid onto her folds.

Being penetrated felt so good and as much as Tegan wanted to resist and wait for Sara to return before she climaxed, she didn't know exactly when she'd be back and couldn't wait. Two hands were employed to get the task done of getting Tegan off. Although it was a turn on masturbating while Sara was gone and in her guest bed, Tegan was quite paranoid that Sara had a recording device and she actually stopped twice for this reason.

Each time though the hands on her stomach went back to her pussy to massage and rub and poke herself into a pleasure frenzy. On the third try, she felt her climax coming soon and her mind flew off again to revisit the night of passion she had shared with Sara. As two fingers furiously poked inside her walls, Tegan remembered how good it felt when Sara had fucked her with the dildo.

It was so pleasurable to be deeply penetrated and how different each movement and position felt. When Sara repositioned her humping body to take in one of her sister's hard nipples in her mouth. Warmth. Warmth on her one breast as Sara sucked on it and warmth but some roughness as Sara's hand caressed then kneaded Tegan's other breast. Throwing caution and her paranoia about the recording device to the wind, Tegan wanted to get more focused on coming and she licked her lips then opened her eyes briefly enough to scan her vision around the room. Once she felt assured she was the only one present and that Sara wasn't in fact back yet, she resumed her fantasies and the reminiscing of the night before.

As evidenced from her squirting, one of Tegan's favorite positions to be fucked in was doggy style. She was currently fingering herself while recreating the prior night's events as best she could. Eyes were shut and she wore a look of concentration for nearly a minute but then the warm pools of pleasure returned. She was about to get off. Adding another digit, three fingers were now rapidly plunging in and out of her pussy while fingers of the other hand pressed against her engorged clit making tight rotations on the sensitive flesh there.

Knowing she was near her climax and hoping to assist her body in reaching that plane of ecstasy, Tegan began rocking her hips so that her fingers reached deeper inside her with each thrust. She remembered the night before when she told Sara she loved her and without any forethought, the same words came out of her mouth again. Tegan didn't usually utter any words while she masturbated not even when she came so it was a bit unusual and surprisingly it was a turn on and more blood seemed to flow down to her clit making it swell up and pulse.

Within a few seconds of the same motions from both hands fingering and massaging her pussy at once, Tegan had the most intense orgasm she had ever had from masturbating and twice she cried out her sister's name. Not wanting to miss out on any pleasure waves or extra twitches her body had to offer, she rocked her hips fucking herself on three fingers until her walls stopped clenching around them. It was only when her body finally relaxed and her bum touched down on the mattress did Tegan realize she had been gyrating her entire mid-section up and off the mattress then back down onto it in the same waves as the orgasm that was rolling through her body.

Though she was getting sleepy, Tegan was still awake when she heard the front door open and Sara remove her heavy boots before walking towards the guest room door. Once she had removed her shoes and set them by the front door, Sara took off her jacket then patted at something in one of her coat pockets before folding the jacket in half and over one outstretched forearm. Carefully, she tip-toed to the guestroom wearing a devilish grin and holding her oversized jacket in her arm trying her best not to make any noise opening the creaky door.

"Oh shit! Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet. I hope you got a lil bit a sleep while I was gone.

"Yeah, I got…it's fine. Where'd you go? I never even got a chance to ask you. You just left."

"I told you. It was a quick errand. I'd be right back. I couldn't've been gone more than a half hour or forty minutes." The jacket was placed on the ground near the nightstand and Sara slipped back in bed but lay on top of the blankets facing her twin who was under the blankets and doing the same.

"Where'd you go? Why are you being all mysterious n not saying?"

"I'm not being mysterious."

"I know! You're not _mysterious_. You're _secretive_. You keep secrets from me." Tegan was quite adamant and the look on her face suggested she wanted Sara to take this conversation more seriously than she was.

"No, I don't!" The tension in the air was beginning to thicken and this blanket denial wasn't helping matters.

"Sara! What _the hell_ are you talking about? You're doing it again an' like we just talked about this yesterday. Love. Trust. Secrets. Wait! Wait! Lemme do that over. Love. Trust. No Secrets. Here. I'll go first. You ready? While you were gone, I masturbated." This confession was offered to the ceiling with a bit of embarrassment and Tegan kept her eyes above her waiting for a confession in return from her twin.

"You masturbated? You really did masturbate? You're lying. I don't believe you."

Hoping to startle her and shut her up, Tegan held up the fingers from the hand she had penetrated herself with earlier that morning and pressed them for a brief moment below Sara's nose "There. You see. I'm not lying. Now where did you go an' why are always so fucking secretive and mysterious like even with me? I don't get you, Sara."

"Tegan! Gross. C'mon."

"You didn't believe me. You believe me now, don't you? Ok! So, Sara! Where the fuck did you go? Why won't you tell me?" After her second question, Tegan turned her body to face an identical form next to her peering into brown eyes more familiar to her than her own.

"I told you I had to run an errand and I'd be right back and then I did. I did, Tegan. Just that."

"Yes. You _did_ do that. You frustrate me. Why won't you let me in?" Tegan's eyes were back up focused on the ceiling again but this time it was from frustration instead of embarrassment.

"Fine. Ya wanna know? Where I went? To go get the crazy pills. To go get my crazy pills. Because I need pills to help me from being a monster, an, an, an a crazy, angry bitch all the time!" When Tegan realized how ashamed Sara was at this revelation, her heart seemed to wince in pain and she wished she hadn't been so adamant about knowing where her sister had been.

"Oh! Sara, they're not…like you gotta stop with that. Don't call them crazy pills. Like you said they're pills that help you. Why would you, like, hide that? I know you take meds. Why were you all secretive about going to get them?" Sara didn't have a reply to these questions and she looked to Tegan's brown eyes silently pleading for an end to the interrogation. "Sometimes you don't make sense to me."

" _You're_ the one who called them my crazy pills…in New Orleans. An' now _you're_ telling me they're not crazy pills? You don't make sense to _me_ sometimes."

"That was super fucked up of me. I told you that day. Later that day. It was…I was pissed off at you an' wanting to hurt you and I said that and I'm sorry, Sara. They are _not_ crazy pills. I mean, c'mon! Mom helps out people on meds all the time. Lots of her patients are on meds. _We_ know people that take pills to help them. Our fans. Some of our fans take pills or have used meds and they've been helped by them, Sara. How many times have our fans come up to us after a gig n said our music and meds helped them out through dark times? Big fucking deal you take meds! And if you're on them forever that's okay and if you only need them for a little bit, that's okay, too. So don't…don't say they're crazy pills because they're not and you're not. Right? If a fan were to come up an' say 'Hey, I took fucking XYZ', you're saying you're gonna make fun of her or call him or her crazy."

"No! Of course not! I would never say that. Medi…I know meds help people. There's nothing wrong with that an' I wouldn't make fun of one of our fans who says that or even ya know our friends who take meds."

"Exactly! So don't it to yourself. You're beating up yourself and making fun of yourself when you wouldn't do that to other people. Instead of surgery, if they said that I had to take meds to get rid of my ptosis, would you make fun of me?" Their eyes had locked as Tegan spoke these words and she placed a hand on Sara's hip perhaps subconsciously thinking the warm touch would help get her point across.

"Of course not!"

"Then don't do it to yourself. Remember, I don't like anyone talking bad about my sister…even if it _is_ _my sister_ who's talking bad about her." Tegan offered the joke with a wink then a stolen kiss and the tension in the room seemed to end with her sudden show of affection.

On the next episode of Montreal: More masturbation talk then Sara takes Tegan on a date to the Museum of Fine Arts and her favorite Parc Jean-Drapeau.


	18. Montreal - Chapter 18 - You Awake Now?

Completely missing its mark, the bag filled with Sara's medication hit the hardwood floor with a thud and a rattle coming to a rest a few feet from the jacket it was meant to land on. The pair had spent the last few minutes going over the medication Sara was taking and she was a little shy to talk about it at first barely managing to maintain eye contact while telling her older sister. But maybe because each time she did peer into Tegan's eyes and saw the genuine interest and warm compassion, Sara felt relaxed enough to give her a breakdown of how it had affected her and the one time her doctor changed the dosage.

Although they had been in months of joint therapy together right after the fight in Glasgow, Tegan was never privy to information like that and Sara had a separate therapist anyway. When it came to private matters about her twin, Tegan usually heard about it first from their mother. Such was the case when she found out Sara was on medication and also about the various girls she had dated after splitting with Emy. It was almost a shock when Sara and not Sonia, on the behalf of Sara, was the one who had invited her to New Orleans to write songs together.

It felt good being so intimate with each other. Still dressed in clothes but now also under the covers with Tegan, Sara pressed her body up against her older twin's naked form and hooked an arm across her stomach.

"I'm glad I can tell you about that stuff."

"I want you to. Don't hide that stuff, ok? No more secrets."

"Ok, no more secrets." Agreeing to this with a kiss, Sara kept kissing Tegan's face after the first one on her lips. Lips pressed against Tegan's cheek again and again until Sara's mouth made its way to her ear. Suddenly the hand gliding across Tegan's tummy shot down to cup her crotch eliciting a gasp.

"Nooo! You said we were going to the Museum. You're already dressed. Lemme get dressed, too, and we'll go."

"No, tell me about you masturbating. I wanna hear."

"There's nothing to hear. I got horny. You were gone n I touched myself."

"Did you get off? You came?" Pulling her mouth away from Tegan's neck to ask the questions, Sara kept her gaze on a set of identical brown eyes waiting for the answer.

Tegan didn't reply but Sara knew the answer just by looking at her. She had immediately bit her lip upon hearing the questions and turned a shade of red from blushing that spread from her cheeks to her ears. The hand on Tegan's crotch began to rub up and down a few times then side to side.

"Sara. No. I already came. I thought we're going to the Museum."

"We are. We are going to the Museum. Jus' wanted to hear what happened while I was gone."

"I already told you. I snooped around, got bored, got back in bed, got horny n touched myself."

"Oh, you snooped around, too? What'd you find? Anything good?" Though the questions were seemingly asked with interest and a smile, it was quite obvious this wasn't welcome news to Sara.

Tegan didn't mean to have revealed this particular detail and it wasn't until Sara pointed it out that she realized how foolish she was for including it. She knew damn well that her younger sister did not like her curious nature and what she deemed an intrusive habit. Though she was still smiling and waiting for the answer, Tegan knew Sara probably wasn't too pleased and she made sure to be extra careful with her next few words.

"Nothing good. Just the drawer with the sex toys n lube. Already knew about that. Laundry…the dryer was still on. Uh, there's 2 windows in your room." An exaggerated smile was offered at the end hoping it would squash the awkwardness and it seemed to do the trick. Sara shook her head at this but when she reconnected her gaze with her sister, Tegan could see the smile on her face was real and it reached her eyes.

"No more snooping for you. Keep to yourself. And no more secrets for me. I'll be honest an' tell you. Deal?"

"Ok. That…yeah! Deal." They agreed to this with another kiss but this time Sara nuzzled her face into the side of Tegan's neck. The hand again went to her crotch to massage folds that were now covered in moisture.

"Saraaa. Nooo. I told you. I already came. Don't you wanna to go to the Museum?" Even though her words were of protest, Tegan's left hand was slowly trailing up and down Sara's forearm.

"I do. I do wanna go to the Museum and we're going to go to the Parc, too, but right now I wanna hear about you touching yourself."

"But I told you I already came. I thought you'd be happy hearing that."

"I am! I am. It's just that you're naked and admitted to masturbating and I touched you and can tell you're wet. I felt you."

"After we get back from the Museum. I'm sure you can wait til then."

"I can wait til then. Don't wanna wait til then but I will. Can we at least lay in bed for a few more minutes?" Nuzzling her face into the pillow above Tegan's shoulder and hooking an arm around her stomach once more, Sara spoke in a muffled tone "You are so nice and warm. It's cold outside. Think it's supposed to snow tomorrow…or tonight."

"Yeah? K, I'll…I've got a nice warm coat I brought so I'll be fine."

"Oh good!" Suddenly arching her back and pulling back her head to look Tegan in her eyes, Sara offered with a devilish grin " _I'll_ keep you warm for now." Her hand began to caress Tegan's stomach at first side to side but then Sara ran her hand up to breastbone letting her palm come to a rest between her breasts.

"You're so skinny. You really have a nice body. Makes me want to take up running again."

"Wow! You're really trying here."

"Tegan! I'm being serious. You have a _really_ nice body." Pulling her upper body back, Sara waited until she had locked eyes with Sara before telling her this. Perhaps subconsciously trying to prove her point, Sara's hand glided down from her breasts past her belly button until she reached the flesh of one of Tegan's inner thighs playfully grabbing it once she reached the sensitive skin.

"You think?" She could feel the heat from the blushing in her cheeks and ears but Tegan couldn't help but doubt the compliment.

"Yes! You do. Accept that as a fact." A tender kiss was placed on Tegan's smiling lips before Sara leaned back to wonder with a grin of her own "Are you gonna at least tell me what you were thinking about this morning…ya know, while I was gone?"

"Maybe." Though she was trying to be cocky, the blush in Tegan's cheeks was still present and not helping her sell this point.

"Maybe, huh?" Shaking her head at these words, the smile on Sara's face grew and she dropped her head nuzzling her face back into the pillow above one of Tegan's shoulders. Her next question was spoken into the pillow and came out muffled "What were you thinking about…this morning?"

Tegan licked her lips as soon as she had heard Sara's question. Ironically, at that moment she had had her eyes shut thinking about pleasuring herself that morning. Grabbing the hand caressing her stomach, Tegan pulled it down to her crotch and pressed her own hand on top so that both her and Sara's hands were now cupping it. "This. I was thinking about _this_."

"Oh fuck! Baby, you are so wet right now. You're dripping. Can I?" Two fingers were snug against Tegan's entrance waiting for permission to push inside her hot walls. Tegan gave no verbal reply but she spread her legs as best she could running her hand along Sara's forearm until she reached the hand that was now pleasuring her core. As soon as Sara entered Tegan with two fingers, she repositioned her body several inches down the bed and scooted closer to the matching one next to her. Digits now coated in fluid poked Tegan's slit in slow and deep movements. Breathing got ragged and low moans filled the air.

Right now Sara's fingers were pushing past her lips inside her and gliding over her G spot with each thrust. This was what she had wanted a half hour before. She now had what she wanted and she was so aroused that Sara's knuckles were already covered in her wetness. Using an elbow to help prop up her upper body and study the naked body gyrating next to her, Sara leaned down to take an erect nipple in her hot mouth. Flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud, she cupped the breast with one hand and sucked on it releasing the nipple with a loud smacking sound.

Almost in contrast to this, she then whispered next to Tegan's ear "Tell me what you were thinking about."

A look of concentration adorned her face and Tegan gave her reply with her eyes shut pressing her head back into the pillow "Like mostly thinking about last night. I waited…for you an' thought about ya know what we would do when you got back n that's…fuck! It feels so good. Don't stop. I'm gonna come soon."

This admission of pleasure only encouraged Sara more and she began finger fucking Tegan faster and deeper. She carefully repositioned her body down the bed curling herself against older twin so that she could suck on a nipple while still thrusting into her. After pumping into her at the same furious pace for a full minute, Sara's forearm was burning and she needed a break. Pulling out both fingers, she grabbed at the sheets and pulled them down the bed and off to the side so the both twins bodies were now exposed from the knees up. The smell of Tegan's arousal was thick in the air and Sara happily breathed it in making her clit twitch in anticipation.

"It's fucking hot now! Sorry. I was too hot."

"It's ok. I was close though."

"I'm not done. I just wanted to get the blankets off. It's fucking hot."

"Well, you are wearing clothes and I'm…not."

"I know. You're naked. I can see."

"Don't stare." Tegan bashfully joked while Sara's gaze went from her breasts down to her stomach and her mound. It felt so good and natural to give Tegan pleasure and make her pussy wet and make her come. This was what Sara was thinking when she pressed three digits snug against her dripping hole. Each time she thrust her fingers inside, she only pushed a centimeter at a time.

Slowly but surely, Sara was filling up Tegan with all three digits until her knuckles made contact with her folds. More wetness spilled out of Tegan and down her inner thighs to the mattress below. Sara's fingers weren't just poking into Tegan's pussy. They were curling and messaging her walls and rubbing over her swollen G spot. Sounds from the friction and Tegan's low moans filled the room. She licked her lips again and splayed her legs further hoping that it might help Sara's fingers reach deeper inside her. Hips began rocking onto the hand in between her crotch and Tegan's walls began clamping down on the fingers inside. Knowing her sister was about to climax, Sara pumped as fast as she could again feeling a burn in her arm after a few seconds that she ignored to continue the pleasure assault. Each time her digits reached deep inside Tegan's warm pussy, she curled them then pulled them out so that the skin on the pads of her fingers dragged over the slick skin.

"Oh, Sara! Keep going. Don't stop." Clutching at Sara's forearm, Tegan began rocking her body fucking herself on Sara's fingers that were furiously poking into her. She rode out the orgasm bucking her hips off the bed again just like she had earlier that morning. Once the she stopped moaning and let her body relax down onto the bed, Sara slowly pulled out her fingers wiping the fluid off on the sheets in between the twin's hips.

"That was fun. You ready to go to the Museum now?"

Authors note: Obviously I lied about the twins going to the Museum in this chapter but surprise sex is good sex and I wanted to surprise readers with the smut ;) On the next episode on Montreal, Sara and Tegan will actually go on their date to the Museum and the Parc.

Completely missing its mark, the bag filled with Sara's meds hit the hardwood floor with a thud and a rattle coming to a rest a few feet from jacket it was meant to land on. The pair had spent the last few minutes going over the medication Sara was taking and she was a little shy to talk about it barely managing to maintain eye contact while telling her older sister. Maybe because each time she did peer into Tegan's eyes and saw the genuine interest and warm compassion, Sara felt relaxed enough to give her a breakdown of how the medication had affected her and the one time her doctor changed the dosage. Although they had been in months of joint therapy together right after the fight in Glasgow, Tegan was never privy to information like that and Sara had a separate therapist anyway. When it came to private matters about Sara, Tegan usually heard about it from her mom. Such was the case when she found out Sara was on medication and girls she had dated. It was almost a shock when Sara and not Sonia on behalf of Sara invited her to New Orleans.

It felt good being so intimate with each other. Still dressed in clothes under the covers with Tegan, Sara pressed her body up against her older twin's naked form and hooked an arm across her stomach.

"I'm glad I can tell you about that stuff."

"I want you to. Don't hide that stuff, ok? No more secrets."

"Ok, no more secrets." Agreeing to this with a kiss, Sara kept kissing Tegan's face after the first one on her lips. Lips pressed against Tegan's cheek then neck until Sara's mouth made its way to her ear. Suddenly the hand gliding across Tegan's tummy shot down to cup her crotch eliciting a gasp.

"Nooo! You said we were going to the Museum. You're already dressed. Lemme get dressed and we'll go."

"No, tell me about you masturbating. I wanna hear."

"There's nothing to hear. I got horny. You were gone n I touched myself."

"Did you get off? You came?"

Tegan didn't reply but Sara knew the answer just by looking at her. She had immediately bit her lip upon hearing the question and turned a shade of red from blushing that went from her cheeks to her ears. The hand on Tegan's crotch began to rub up and down a few times then side to side.

"Sara. No. I already came. I thought we're going to the Museum."

"We are. We are going to the Museum. Jus' wanted to hear what happened while I was gone."

"I already told you. I snooped around, got insanely bored then got back in bed n waited for you."

"Oh, you snooped, too? What'd you find? Anything good?"

Tegan didn't mean to have revealed this particular detail and it wasn't until Sara pointed it out did she realize how foolish she was. She knew damn well that her younger sister did not like her curious and what she deemed intrusive habit. Though she was smiling, Tegan knew Sara probably wasn't too pleased and made sure to be extra careful with her next few words.

"Nothing good. Just the drawer with the sex toys n lube. Laundry…the dryer was still on. Uh, there's 2 windows in your room." An exaggerated smile was offered hoping it would squash the awkwardness and it seemed to do the trick.

"No more snooping for you. Keep it to yourself. And no more secrets for me. I'll be honest an' tell you. Deal?"

"Ok. That…yeah! Deal." They agreed to this with another kiss but this time Sara nuzzled her face into the side of Tegan's neck. The hand again went to her crotch to massage folds that were now covered in moisture.

"Saraaa. Nooo. I told you. I already came. Don't you wanna to go to the Museum?" Even though her words were of protest, one of Tegan's hands was slowly trailing up and down Sara's forearm.

"I do. I do wanna go to the Museum and we're going to go to the Parc, too, but right now I wanna hear about you touching yourself. Oh fuck! Baby, you are so wet right now. You're dripping. Can I?" Two fingers were snug against Tegan's entrance waiting for permission to push inside her walls. Tegan gave no verbal reply but she spread her legs as best she could running her hand along Sara's forearm until she reached the hand that was now pleasuring her core. As soon as Sara entered Tegan with two fingers, she repositioned her body closer to the matching one next to her. Digits now coated in fluid poked Tegan's slit in slow and deep movements. Breathing got ragged and low moans filled the air. Sara pulled her fingers out causing Tegan's eyes to open up and she looked over at her sister to see why she stopped.

"Wanna go to the Museum?"

"No I wanna cum!"


	19. Montreal - Chapter 19 - Comparative Art

The twins had made a late start to the Museum for a few reasons but much to Tegan's delight, their date was beginning with some gossip about Sara's upstairs neighbors, a few of whom they had just ran into and chatted with in front of her apartment complex. On the way out the door, the little girl had confused Tegan for Sara only realizing it when Tegan, who was decked out in her warmest coat, had turned around to greet her. Once Emilee realized her error and Tegan helpfully pointed her in the direction of Sara who was locking the front door, she made a mad dash to show off a new toy. The pair exchanged pleasantries with Emilee and her mother for a few minutes before Sara explained they were late to catch the bus downtown.

"Divorced."

"Oh, shit! Really? When? Cuz I was just here like a couple months ago or was it a year ago? An' I remember the husband. I remember waving to him. Fuck! It must ha-"

"No! It all happened all of the sudden. So, ok, what happened was…Hi! Good morning!" Not breaking her stride, Sara turned to her left waving to a neighbor on his porch and when Tegan looked around as they walked down the block, the street seemed to be teeming with life. It wasn't just the family in the apartment upstairs but a couple leaving their and yet another neighbor watering his lawn that Sara had said hello to when they rounded the block to the bus depot.

The pair were decked out in their best winter wear bracing themselves against the chilly winds that seemed to gust up and around them every few seconds. Once they were far enough away from any nearby third parties, Sara continued to fill her sister in on the neighbors upstairs.

"Divorced."

"Divorced? Wait so what happened?" Tegan excitedly wondered.

"He was cheating."

"Oh, shit!" It took a couple of seconds for the irony to register but once Tegan became self-aware of her own recent unfaithfulness, the harsh judgment she had just reserved for a stranger seemed to fade away rather quickly. Still she wanted to know what happened with the neighbor and the affair so she asked just those questions.

"It's crazy but that's not even the kicker. The real fucked up part to this story is she was pregnant… _when_ he started cheating. She was like…she woulda been like 5 or 6 months pregnant an' that's when he started the affair. Can you be believe that? She's got 2 kids, pregnant with his third n yeah so she divorced him when she found out. Threw him out and she's on her own now…in the apartment upstairs. Her and the three kids."

"How old is the baby?"

"Young! I wanna say like 5 or 6 months. It's crazy. All happened real quick. And he lives in Brossard now so…but from what Kim just said it sounds like he came by for lil Emilee's birthday party last week. I hadn't seen him in months though and didn't thi-"

"Who's the woman? The one he cheated on with? Is that who he lives with in Bros-"

Interrupting her older sister with the flick of a hand, Sara did most of the talking on their way to the bus station filling her in on the details of the family Tegan had met a handful of times over the years. It was a quite shocking and sad turn of events although Sara did end it with the happy news that her neighbor, though struggling, was able to handle raising three children on her own. Both of them spoke about the comparison that Tegan brought up of their own mother who had struggled as a young mother to raise the twins.

Something Tegan didn't bring up but that had stayed on her mind as the pair rode the bus was the comparison that Tegan was like the cheating husband. And though Tegan at first tried to distance herself from such a comparison because Lindsey wasn't pregnant, she then reasoned that because she had pursued Lindsey for so many years and had finally gotten together with her only to cheat on her, that her own affair was almost as bad. When she glanced over at Sara a few times on the bus ride there, she seemed to turn her head away just as quickly when they locked eyes.

Tegan was almost excited when she realized they were nearing the bus depot and now only one block away from the Museum. Perhaps she would be able to concentrate on the paintings and art while there but she feared that meditations on the art would only lead to more guilt-wracked thoughts.

It was particularly hard for Sara to look her older sister in the eyes that morning. Each time her focuswent from a painting depicting a face she would look to her left or right and see the same face passing her by. At first she thought that it was just Tegan's nose and eyes being eerily similar to a few faces in some in the paintings the twins were currently looking at. But then slowly they went on to the different rooms and paintings on display in the Museum and every time Sara saw a set of eyes or a mouth or a pair of ears in a painting, no matter if it was Impressionist or Realist, she would envision another face and end up staring off into space.

It didn't take long for Tegan to notice this but she just chalked it up to Sara needing to eat and that it was her low blood sugar causing the glazed over look in her eyes. It really was the look of love. She had Tegan all to herself today. They were wandering around the Museum and Tegan was in a great mood and either cracking jokes or reminding Sara of funny stories and fond memories that the art they were looking at must have reminded her of. Perhaps because it was a weekday but it wasn't very crowded and they shared the place with a few groups of school kids and some couples.

It didn't matter though. The diminished crowds allowed them to have near free for all when they first arrived a few minutes after the doors opened at 10am. Sara was very excited to see the current exhibit: Warhol Live: Music and Dance in Andy Warhol's Work. As soon as they walked in and got a brochure about the collection of art, the twins were a ball of comic energy. Walking from one display to the next, laughing at something Tegan thought was odd about the wording of Warhol's bio then taking their giggles and smiles to the next room where more hilarity seemed to ensue.

They were both having a great time. But over the course of the next hour, the pauses between laughter got longer and the laughter wasn't quite as belly aching or loud. Sara wondered if Tegan had also sensed this change in mood from their giggly, gossip-filled morning to a more reflective and quiet one.

As noon approached and the girls walked into yet another room filled with art, Sara was love struck thinking about how Tegan had stayed. It did irritate her a little knowing that Lindsey would never know that Tegan had chosen her but she had. Tegan did choose Sara and she had stayed in Montreal. It was fine enough that both Sara and Tegan knew this and only they would ever know that.

"Oh, you're gonna love this exhibit! So much yellow."

"Yellow's not my favorite color." Sara protested.

"It's _one_ of your favorite colors. Admit it. You like yellow. Besides, it looks good on you." As soon as the final words left her lips, Tegan bit down on her bottom lip and turned on her heels walking with a grin to the next piece of work which was a large painting of Prince.

"Well, thank you." Still reeling from the happy surprise of the compliment, Sara was at a loss for words only able to offer a smile back at her sister once she had turned around.

They stood looking at the painting in silence each admiring different parts yet their smiles seemed to both disappear in sync. It was a large canvas and at only a few feet away, they were both able to focus in on the squiggly lines Warhol had drawn on Prince's face and the shadows around his eyes. At one point, Sara turned to her left to watch Tegan whose eyes were zooming in on the dark makeup around Prince's eyes.

As soon as she had woken up in bed next to a sleeping body and right now being here at the Museum, Sara had been comparing her experiences with Tegan to Emy. For most of their time together in Montreal and certainly this particular morning, Sara couldn't help but compare her sister to her ex-wife. As she stood there watching Tegan train her eyes on the canvas in front of her, It didn't take her long to compare her again to Emy.

"Four times. That's it." Sara's eyes roamed Tegan's body from her black boots past her black jeans and up to her fitted but untucked flannel shirt before she shook her head and offered the rueful words to no one in particular.

"Four times what?"

"Emy n I only came here four times."

"That's a lot. That's good." With a shrug of her shoulders and a nod of her head, Tegan didn't seem to find this news as upsetting as her younger twin did.

"That's not…that's not the point, Tegan. We told…we said so many times we would come here or do things an' go places…take vacations. But we never did."

"Sara, we're busy. You n Emy were busy. Lots of couples…I think lots of couples are like that. Life gets in the way of your plans. People get busy. Shit happens."

"Shit happens? This is…your advice? Your sage wisdom?" Asking these questions with an exaggerated look of shock, Sara's smirk in Tegan's direction was met with a matching one.

"Yes! Don't beat yourself up about woulda coulda shoulda with Emy. And yeah, life has a funny habit of getting in the way of life. Plans fall though."

"I don't want to miss out on anything. Especially with you." The conversation was getting serious and Sara's brown eyes couldn't hide her honesty or fear in that moment.

Tegan's smirk had faded by now into an earnest smile and the blush in her cheeks belied the fact that she was elated that Sara wanted to be with her. Share a life with her. And love her. She wanted that, too, and assured her "Me either. That's why I'm here with you. I want these moments with you. I want these memories with you."

The plans for the afternoon had changed drastically. The twins decided against having lunch at Jardin De Panos after all reasoning that Sara was cooking a dinner later and they didn't want a big lunch plus they had already eaten out at a nice restaurant the day before. Hoping to save some money, they instead ate at the café at the Museum giving their feet a brief rest before they took the bus to Parc Jean-Drapeau which was, fortunately, only 2 miles away.

Sara was the one who decided to abort their plans to hike around the park. The wind was getting worse sending colder and colder gusts of air around the twins and forcing them to toss the hoods of the coats over their heads. This only helped to shield their ears and part of their head but it still left their faces exposed to the stinging were aware it would be cold but there was a short trail Sara knew of that she had promised would only take them 20 minutes. However, even a quick hike in weather this cold and uninviting was not something Tegan was eager to do either so she didn't protest at the cancellation. Plus both of them were more tired from all the walking that morning than they had anticipated.

The pair sat down at the bus bench and although both were exhausted and shivering from the cold, they wore smiles on their faces happily chatting away. Sara had asked Tegan to sing the song she had been singing the night before when they had gone to see a movie. It was funny to Tegan that Sara wanted to hear it only because she knew it had been annoying her younger sister less than 24 hours before yet now she was currently requesting that it be sung to her.

For laughs, Tegan loudly cleared her throat and did scales for a few seconds but the sudden look of surprise on her face signaled something was wrong.

"Which one do you want? I was singing two."

"Two? I only remember one. Sing 'em both then."

"The mad one or sad one?" Tegan wondered.

"Oh, that's right. I only remembered the sad one. Probably because when you were singing the mad one…"

"You wanted to punch me in the face?" Tegan jokingly offered.

"In the throat, too. Exactly." Confirming with a smirk and a few nods of her head, Sara glanced to her right only to see Tegan hamming it up much to her delight.

She again cleared her throat for comic effect then Tegan looked around to ensure it was just her and Sara within earshot before rather loudly launching into an acapella version of a song she had come up with on the fly on the twin's way to the movie theater the night before.

By the time Sara spotted the bus rounding the corner, she was actually singing the catchy song her sister had originally come up with to annoy her and had caused her to stare daggers at Tegan when she first heard it being sung. Because Tegan noted the happiness exuding from Sara's face, they both agreed it was now a glad song and a word in the song was changed to reflect that. They took turns singing it and when they got on the bus and were surrounded by strangers, they took their seats then took turns every few minutes quietly and jokingly singing a few bars of the song to the other.

Saraa is glad. She is waaaiting for the bu-us. Saraa is a gla-aad waiting for the bu-us

On the next episode of Montreal: The twins get home from their date and Sara cooks a romantic dinner for Tegan. Then sex, sex and more sex ;)


	20. Montreal - Chapter 20 - Sainthood

The sound of water running. Even before Tegan had opened her eyes, she was awake and conscious to the fact that Sara was running water somewhere in the apartment. Once brown eyes were able to assess the room, Tegan used the one ear not nestled against a pillow to listen closely trying to discern the source of the water. Sara was not doing the dishes nor was it wasn't coming from the faucet in her bathroom. After a few seconds, she recognized where the sound was coming from. Sara was taking a shower.

Burrowing her face into the pillow below, a content grin formed across Tegan's face. She had been having a fantastic day and reveled in the knowledge that Sara was apparently getting herself ready before she was going to cook the special dinner for Tegan. Today was like a dream come true. They didn't argue at all save for two healthy debates about art while the pair were walking around the Museum and even then it was arguments about art and the meaning behind it. Even though passion was the cause of the argument, both twins knew the other had a point with each separate debate and such passionate opposition was both the bane and fire to their relationship.

There was a pleasant surprise for Tegan when they returned to Sara's apartment. Unbeknownst to Tegan, while she had taken a shower in the morning, her younger twin had put clean sheets on bed in Sara's room. So when they returned from their outing and Sara suggested they take a nap before she started on dinner, her older sister was all too happy to cuddle her on clean sheets.

Tegan had a surprise of her own even though it wasn't exactly easy to stealthily execute the maneuver. The twins had removed their boots near the front door and walked into Sara's bedroom wearing the same outfits they had on the whole day sans their jackets. Laying down onto the freshly laundered sheets first, Tegan waited until Sara was walking close enough by the bed to wrap two arms around her and playfully pull her downwards. Sara's body crashed down onto Tegan who then turned to her side depositing Sara's form onto the other side of the mattress. Squeals of laughter belied the verbal protests from Sara and Tegan pressed her body closer to spoon her from behind with a satisfied grin carved into her face. A half dozen chaste kisses were loudly delivered by pink lips onto the back of Sara's neck near the top of her spine.

They were in heaven but tired and still jet lagged so the pair was fast asleep within a few minutes. Sara woke first and made a quiet exit on the other side of the bed so as not to disturb her sister. With clothes in hand, she carefully pulled the bedroom door towards her leaving a 6 inch gap so Tegan would at least have some light in the room and went to the bathroom to get changed. She reasoned that since Tegan had only slept in the guestroom when she had stayed overnight in the past, she wouldn't be as familiar with the surroundings when she woke up and Sara hoped the extra light provided would help with that.

Listening to the steady hum of the shower, a feeling of exhaustion wracked through Tegan's body but the mostly dark room helped her sink back into a sleepy haze. She chuckled to herself marveling at her little sister's consistent and insistent personality on keeping everything clean. Tegan also had a propensity towards cleanliness and certainly had many of her own cleaning rituals but Sara seemed to more obsessive with this. It was not anything that affected Tegan in the negative and in cases like right now where she was sleeping on clean sheets, it was a positive thing.

Nuzzling her smiling face back into the pillow, Tegan fell back asleep and woke up again a little while later to the sounds her sister was making. This time a very groggy Tegan opened only one eye just enough to see the bright light from both the living room and kitchen through the gap in the door. She had never realized it before but from this spot on the bed, she was able to see a good 30 feet and now with both eyes open, she took a gander and scanned at what she could see in the kitchen.

A smile spread across her face again as she recalled again that Sara was hard at work preparing a dinner for her. This was all too exciting! Tegan was immediately thinking of ways in which she would repay this romantic gesture and perhaps outdo it. She wanted to do something special for Sara now. Whizzing by her frame of focus from left to right, Sara was carrying a large black pot with steam coming out of the top and she quickly scurried by until she was no longer in sight and Tegan's gaze was now on the nearby wall where Sara had a small framed photo of a tiger. The scene of Sara walking by with hands outstretched and the framed photo by the door seemed to trigger a memory of a dream she had. She sat up in bed for a moment wracking her brain trying to recall what had happened in her dream. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Tegan yawned twice and slowly got out of the bed walking out of the room to greet her little sister who was now in the kitchen in front of the stove top stirring a pot of something with her back turned.

"Hey, watcha cookin'? Do you need help?" These questions were cheerfully offered as Tegan walked into the kitchen, her eyes still adjusting to the bright light in the room.

"Hey, how was your nap? And _no_! You _can't_ help me because the dinner is a _surpriiise_. Back away. You can't see this." Sara joked as Tegan got close enough to eventually wrap both arms around her from behind offering her a kiss on one earlobe.

"Nap was good. Weird dream though. It smells good! I smell meat. Like red meat. Probably right there, in _that_ pot. And those are potatoes. I can see them right there."

"Tegan! Get away!" Protesting through giggles, Sara used one hand to stroke Tegan's arms which were wrapped around her belly. The arms slipped out of her grip and before she knew it, Tegan had slithered around her and slid her body in front of Sara to hug her from the front this time.

"Okay! How about this? I hug you like this and then I can't see what you're cooking. And I won't help you cook it because….ya know, I'll be hugging you."

The vibrations of Sara's laughter were felt by Tegan immediately after her joke and she spoke through more giggles while keeping an eye on the boiling potatoes "Hmm but how am I supposed to cook with you hugging me everywhere I go? Hey, I…jus' to let you know that I'm binding tonight. You could probably feel it from hugging me but I want to let you know. You said no secrets so there it is. I'm binding. I jus' felt, like, in the mood tonight to…"

"You felt like binding? Sara, that's okay! I told you in New Orleans: it's no big deal. Just like your meds, I want you to tell me about this stuff and talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, I am. That's why I said something. An'…also cuz I thought you could feel it from hugging me."

"No. I didn't really notice." At these words, Tegan pulled back to soak in Sara's outfit and she loudly marveled "Ohh look at you? You're all dressed up. I didn't even notice creeping up on you from behind. Oh, shit! Is this…should I be, like, getting dressed up, too? You look like you're about to go out on a date." Wearing black dress slacks and a light blue blouse, Sara's outfit was complete with some of her favorite perfume she had dabbed on either side of her neck.

"No, I _don't!_ I just wanted to you know get somewhat dressed up since I'm cooking dinner for you, ya know and you're like a guest in my house and this is the one night whe-"

"Wow, ok, you are deflecting _so bad_ right now. Where are your ties? Do you have any ties? Like black ties?" Asking the questions over her shoulder, Tegan walked to her twin's bedroom with a spring in her step.

"In the closet, all the way on the back on the right or left. Can't remember. There's a few ties hanging up."

While Tegan started to get dressed into the black slacks, white button up and black tie she had set aside on the bed in Sara's room, she yelled in the direction of the closed door "Holy shit! I'll tell you after I get dressed but I had this crazy fucking dream an' I'm going to get a new tatt."

"A new tattoo? What was the dream about?" Turning her head to face her bedroom, Sara spoke in a voice not quite as loud as her sister's. There was no answer and she wasn't sure if she had to speak up louder and repeat herself. "Tegan! What are you gonna get done?"

"I'll tell you in a second! It's about you though. And me. Us really."

"Just tell me. I'm gonna find out anyway and this way I can help you. Whether I find out now or in an hour, I'm going to find out and it…it's really sweet of you, Sara."

"Fine. It's your favorite. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, asparagus and Yorkshire pudding."

"Ohhh, really? Is that…is that what you're really making? An' gravy, too?" Hardly unable to contain her excitement, a huge grin was carved into Tegan's face at the news and she lurched forward to hug Sara.

"Mhmm. An' yeah! An' gravy, too! I forgot that."

"Oh, shit! Sara, that's _so sweet_. This is…" Before she had a chance to finish her thought, Tegan leaned forward to give an open mouth kiss to Sara's lips. "Thank you so much, Sara."

They spent the next 20 minutes helping each other cook and talking about Tegan's dream and the tattoo she planned to get on her upper arm.

Four hands working in the kitchen sped up the cooking time so it was only 5:45pm when Tegan began to set the table in small dining room across from the kitchen. The chilled and open champagne bottle rested a few inches from both of their plates near the center of the table. The twins were seated with the piping hot food surrounding them and both their mouths began to water immediately after smelling the savory roast on a nearby plate.

"Okay. Let's dig in while it's hot."

"What? No! A toast first. An' I have a surprise. Ok, so I took the liberty the other day…hope you don't get mad with me and I emailed Nick n Piers to ask th-"

"Oh, no!" Sara was teasing her sister but also truly concerned at what she might have up her sleeve so she put her fork down then turned her full attention to Tegan's mischievous brown eyes.

"Hear me out! I emailed them to ask if we can have Sainthood as the next album title and they said yes! Can you believe that? We can name it th-"

"No! Tegan, I already checked. They emailed me back. Leonard Cohen isn't giving us the rights to that song, I Came So Far…so we can't do it."

"We can't do _that song_ , Came So Far, but we can name _the album_ Sainthood. Legally we can. You said it was such an important idea in your life and I know how bummed you were that we couldn't get that song as a cover so I had Nick n Piers look into it and _we can_ if we want to."

"So we can name it that if we want? Legally we can?"

"Legally we can! And I think we should name it that so cheers! It's going to be called Sainthood!"

"Really, Tegan?! This would mean so much!" Putting down her glass and leaning forward and towards the side, Sara gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering "Thank you, Tegan." Pulling back, she kept her focus on a pair of identical brown eyes to scan for any signs of reluctance. "So, you really like it? You're onboard with it? You know it's going to be the album title for ever…no changing your mind down the ro-"

"I get it! It's forever. Like me n you." Though Tegan interrupted her sister, it was only to reassure her that she truly did like the name Sainthood and she listed all the things they could say it was about or inspired in their lives when interviewers and radio station DJ's would ask them about it during the record's cycle.

"So, it's agreed! The next album is called Sainthood. Congratulations, Sara!" The twin's champagne glasses clinked together again sealing the deal to this agreement.

On the next episode of Montreal: Sara and Tegan drink champagne and wine then have some fun together.


	21. Montreal - Chapter 21 - First One Last

**Chapter 21 – First One Last**

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning  
But they did it with expert timing

Music was blaring from the nearby entertainment center as Tegan bowed to imaginary opponents then made karate moves stomping around the room careful to avoid the CD's and pillows the twins had scattered about the floor.

After finishing the bottle of champagne, the pair opened up one of the bottles of Pinot Grigio that Sara received as a gift for her recent birthday and by now they were both buzzed and in high spirits. Startled by her name being called out twice from the other side of the apartment, Tegan froze mid-karate chop turning on her heels in the direction of her sister's bedroom.

"Holy fucking shit! I can't believe you found it. Did you…do you have an extra one?"

Still hiding most of her lower body behind the door, Sara answered the question by holding up the gi in her right hand while beaming ear to ear.

"No fuckin' way! Throw it here." Motioning with one hand, Tegan used the other to set down the glass of wine she had just taken a sip from and carefully placed it on the nearby coffee table. Sara launched both the gi and brown belt into the air and the items fell to the ground a few feet apart and a few feet from Tegan's bare feet.

"Sara, why do you still have these? Huh, weirdo? These are like from when we were 15." Tegan was currently tying the brown belt around her head knotting it at the back then facing Sara before offering a solemn bow. "Okay, now that you found the gis, I formally challenge you to a proper match. I'm gonna kick your ass right now sooo bad."

"Tegan, you're already drunk n even sober, _I_ was the one who got first place at all the tournaments. Besides I put the gi on all the time and do karate moves so I'm still practicing. You? Yeah, this is going to be fun kicking your ass." Both twins had caught each other's gaze at the end of Sara's cocky words and smiles spread across both their faces in an instant.

"No you don't, dork!"

"Yeah, I do. All the time…when I'm alone. I'll get the gi out and start karate chopping." As if to prove her point, Sara playfully did a slow motion karate chop onto her sister's arm followed up by a mock uppercut to her chin replete with a mischievous grin.

"Turn around. I'm not changing in front of you." With one hand twirling around in the air a foot in front of her chest, Tegan motioned for Sara to turn her back to her then backed up a few paces careful not to step on the nearby pillows and CD's.

"Tegan, we've been naked in front of each other for a week. I've seen _in detail_ what you look like naked. Not a big deal."

"Yeah, with the lights off though. Turn around. I'm not gonna change in front of you. N I don't care that I've been naked in front of you the last week. I'm _always_ weird like this…with _all_ my girlfriends. Now turn around. I'm serious. Not getting into the gi until your back's ta' me."

"Tegan, I swear…if you karate chop my back or my neck or something…"

"Relax. Just stay turned around. Don't! Don't turn around! Don't look at me. I'm serious."

"I'm not! I'm not. But if you get me while my back is turned, I'm gonna karate chop you in the throat."

"Karate chop to the throat. Yep, got it." All the while, Tegan had a huge grin on her face that was only partially hidden when she occasionally bit on her lower lip. Tossing aside her slacks and button up shirt on top of the scattered CDs so she was now clad only in boxers and a sports bra, she quickly changed into the white outfit removing the belt she had tied around her head so it now was tied around her waist.

The pair had gotten into a physical mood nearly an hour earlier when after dinner they put on 80's music and began dancing around the room. Several different CD's were put on but once Sara inserted the Party Dance Hits From The 80's CD into her 5 disc player, the party really started. Both were in a great mood and judging from the near constant smiles adorning their faces, a party of just the two was plenty to keep them in a good mood.

Once the song Survivor came on, both twins started to shadow box and throw mock punches. The punches turned into karate moves and as soon as Kung Fu Fighting came on, Sara made a dash to her room explaining over her shoulder more loudly than necessary that she had her old gi from the girls' days of karate tournaments. Yelling this time from her room towards her sister in the next room, she said she might even have an extra outfit so both of them could play fight.

The song currently playing was The Vapors' Turning Japanese and although Sara was standing in place waiting for Tegan to finish changing, she couldn't help but bob her head up and down rocking out to the tune. With her back to her sister, she waited with both legs firmly planted to the floor and a grin of her own that she also tried in vain to obscure by biting down on her lower lip.

No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women  
No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark  
Everyone around me is a total stranger  
Everyone avoids me like a cyclone ranger  
Eeeveryooone

"Okay! I'm almost done. You'll be able to turn around soon." Creeping up on her with what could best be described as a devilish grin, Tegan came in low and encircled Sara's waist with both arms then lifted her up into the air and spun her around singing along as the chorus started in "That's why I'm turning Japanese. Think I'm turning Japanese. Really think so, think so, think so!"

Laughter from both twins then squeals of protest from Sara filled the room. When Tegan gently brought her back down, she was out of breath and panting hot air from her mouth onto Sara's neck and ear.

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna trick me."

More hot air blew on Sara's neck before Tegan gulped down some air so she could exclaim in an excited voice "I'm having so much fun tonight! Thanks for dinner. It was really good."

"You already thanked me for dinner."

"Oh, I did? Well, did I…thank you for inviting me here with you?"

"Yeah, you already did that, too." By now, Sara had turned around and the twins were facing each other "You're just saying that so I don't karate chop you for you sneaking up on me."

"No! No, I mean it. Dinner was great. An' I love this. Jus' hanging out like this? Me n you. This is my favorite."

"Aww really? You mean that?"

Once the pair grew tired from pretend karate bouts, they decided to take turns with one twin doing a karate move while the other one lay on the floor resting on the pillows acting as judge and offering a score. They decided the bet was double or nothing and it was Tegan's chance to redeem herself after losing the dance-off they had an hour ago. That one was a close match but even Tegan herself had agreed once she was able to speak through her laughter that Sara's Robot moves were better than her's.

After doing some basic moves, they got silly and tried to do more advanced karate moves in between the giggles and sips of wine. While The Sign by Ace Of Base blared from nearby speakers, Sara did her best to imitate the move that Tegan had just done a moment earlier.

"Oh my god! You suck! I did it way better. Let's just stop here. You're embarrassing yourself. You're a better dancer and I'm a better karate…chopper."

"Tegan! No! That didn't count cuz I'm drunk. I'm getting drunk an' I get a re-do. I'll beat you at this comp, too."

"Nooo! That's cheating. An' besides, I'm getting tired n drunk, too. Let's rest for a bit." Hoping to cajole her into lying down next to her, Tegan patted the pillow next to the one she was resting her elbow and upper body on.

Now attempting to do the Crane Kick move from end of the movie The Karate Kid, Sara had seemingly ignored her sister's request and was still playing the game.

"Remember that time you flipped out after you lost n mum said…mum threatened 'No more karate'? I think we only did one more competition after that day."

"Ehh, we we're both getting bored with it anyway n too busy getting high by then. That wasn't the last one though. There were…we went to a few more tournaments after that day."

"One, Sara. One." Pushing up off her elbow and reaching to her wine glass on the coffee table nearby, Tegan took a big gulp then looked back at her sister with a grin to let her know it was just teasing words.

"I'm competitive. What can I say?" Sara shrugged off the anecdote and walked over to the table to take a sip from her own wine glass. "Ok, I got another game we can play. You'll like this competition."

"Nooo! No more games or competitions right now. Let's just rest n veg out. C'mere! Lie down here with me." Again patting down on a nearby pillow, Tegan pulled her elbow out and let her upper body then head fall back onto the pillow beneath her.

Her two bare feet padded to her room and although out of sight for a moment, Sara yelled to her sister so she could be heard over the Roxette song currently playing "You don't even know what kinda competition it is. Trust me. You'll like it." When she emerged, she held on tight to a DVD then turned off the kitchen and dining room lights leaving only one light illuminating the main living room. By now, Tegan was intrigued and was back to leaning on one elbow again and watching Sara bend down to turn off the music then turn her attention towards the DVD player a few inches away. Light from the tv helped fill the room and the pair's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light.

"We're gonna watch a movie? Fuck yeah! What movie you got? An' how the hell can you make a competition out of watching a movie?" Sara ignored her older twin's questions and set down the DVD jacket on the ground then stood up and walked over to the lamp at the end of couch turning it off with a twist of her wrist. Craning her head and squinting her eyes, Tegan spied the DVD and excitedly exclaimed "Mrs. Doubtfire?! Oh, fuck yeah! You're like reading my mind tonight. First with the roast beef dinner and now a Robin Williams flick. We should open up another bottle of wine for this. You know how this is one of my favorite…our favorite movies."

Just when she had finished speaking, Tegan turned her gaze from Sara who was taking a seat on a pillow a few yards from the tv and saw that a movie called "Hidden Desires" was queued up.

"A porno? I kinda wanted to watch Mrs. Doubtfire."

"We will. Let's watch this movie first though…and play a little game that Katina n I called 'First One Last.'"

"First One Last?" Tegan's disappointment had faded and she was now intrigued.

"Yeah." With the remote in hand, Sara pressed play and the movie began as she explained the game with a coy smile on her face. "So we used to put on a porno n you watch it but you can't touch each other. The first one to touch the other person comes last. It's like a test of self-control an' you see who the hornier one is."

"But the hornier one loses? They hafta wait to come?" Tegan wondered.

"Exactly."

"So cruel. I can totally picture you n Katina playing this sick game."

"Good luck!" This line was cheerfully offered by Sara as the few opening credits flashed on the screen and the opening scene began. It showed a young woman lying on a bed with a book in front of her and university posters on the wall behind her. It was clear that the porn's production was cheap but the setting was supposed to be a college dorm room.

"Ya know the last porno I watched…it had a, uh, it had a penis in it. This I hope doesn't have any penises in it."

"Tegan! Why?"

"She can't help it, Sara. She's bi. Linds showed me her porn n I showed her my porn. Even she agreed though: my porn is better than her's."

"Ugh. I hate penises. There are no dicks in this movie. It's lesbian porn. Only beautiful vaginas in it…like how all porn should be."

Although they were looking at each other for most of this conversation, both twins' focus was now on the tv as they watched another young woman enter the dorm room and sit on the edge of the bed near the other girl.

"Classic porn scene. College girl studying and upset over some test. Her friend comes in…blah blah. She comforts her and they start kissing n you know the rest."

"Sara, don't give the plot away. You coulda at least warned me with a spoiler alert."

"Shut up!" Sara joked and nudged at Tegan's toes with her left foot.

"Hey, you touched me! I win."

"That doesn't count! That doesn't count. It has to be a sexual touch. We'll know it when one of us loses. One of us will get so horny that we'll just jump the other one. At least that's how it happened with me n Katina."

"Who usually won First One Last? You or Katina?" Keeping her eyes on the action on the tv, Tegan asked the questions with a cheeky grin.

"I mean it depended on how horny we were but I usually lost. I didn't really care losing at this game. We both would come so I didn't mind that I had to get her off first. It's probably because she's not even a real lesbian or a real bisexual. Just like Lindsey…you can't trust girls that like dick."

"That's not true, Sara. Lindsey is _not_ straight. She likes girls, too, just as…she likes the vadge as much as she likes peen."

"We'll see about that. I hope she doesn't run off an' marry some guy like Katina did with me." Turning to face Tegan who had her eyes glued to the screen, Sara's tone changed to a somber one and she immediately recognized the self-pity in her voice. But then she let out a sigh and finished on a somewhat cheery note to observe "At least with Emy, I knew she did not _like_ penis. She was 100% lesbian."

"And who won this game when you played with Emy?"

Tegan, I'm not going to kiss n tell. Don't worry about me n Emy."

"Why not? You two aren't even together anymore. Who was the top…usually? You or Emy? Like I know your personalities, I know that you were the strong, silent n tougher one when you were together but, like, in bed…who was the top?" Although Tegan had started out the questions still watching the actresses on the screen kissing, she turned to her right to face her younger twin and wait for the answers.

"Tegan, you're sounding like really ignorant and hetero right now. You're a lesbian. You should know better than that."

"I'm just curious. We never talk about this kinda stuff an' I just want to know like who wore the pants in the relationship like specifically in bed. Who wore the strap-on in the relationship?" The wine glass that Tegan had picked up from the coffee table was currently being used to hide the smile born of embarrassment from her sexually curious questions.

"Emy wouldn't like that we're having this discussion."

"True but Emy probably wouldn't like that I'm sleeping with her ex-wife" Tegan offered with a cheeky grin that forced Sara to turn a shade of red. When Sara turned her focus back to the screen, the 2 students were still kissing each other and one was feeling the other one up over her blouse.

"She probably wore the strap-on more but I'm _not_ a pillow princess."

"I knew it! I knew it! You're all tough but in bed, you're sweet and romantic, huh? I can picture that. I always wondered about you two."

"You thought about us? Like as in wondered about what we were like in bed?" It was Sara's turn now to use her wine glass to hide her sheepish grin after taking a big gulp.

"Oh, hell yeah! All the time. When you two were on the bus and we would all watch porn with Chris, Rob n Ted then go to bed an' you had Emy in your bunk and Jenn was gone. She almost never came on tour with us. I would totally fantasize about you an' Emy and what you two were up to. I admit I had a lil crush on Emy. She's cute and she just has a great personality, ya know?

"Yeah, I know" Sara said with a sigh. Although she had just been conscious of her throbbing clit a minute before, she was now picturing special moments she shared with her ex-wife. Some on the tour bus, some in hotel rooms and some in the very house she still lived at.

"That's part of the reason why I think me n her can…I really think me n her can still be friends…even after the divorce. We didn't have any big blow out fights at the end. I mean we just sort of drifted apart and fell out of love but I still love her.

"As much as that girl loves the other girl" With a nod of her head, Tegan gestured towards the tv where they watched the blonde touch the brunette's breast with her hand then mouth.

"Yes, we loved each other that much. Fuck! I'm getting horny…but seriously back to Emy, she's just such a good person and has _such_ a good heart that I think we can manage to be friends. I didn't want to be friends with Katina after we broke up but I want Emy in my life forever."

"Remember when Emy started protesting with the anti-gay protesters? That was so fuckin' funny. I laughed for days thinking about that. That's what was or what is great about her: she's so fucking sweet n kind n generous but she's tough and independent and so smart."

"I know." Another big sigh from Sara and she realized that she was more into the conversation at hand than watching the blonde actress suck on the nipple of the brunette. This wasn't what she envisioned when she put on the porno but she was happy to have this intimate discussion about her ex-wife with her sister.

"Girls are great! I love 'em. They're so soft n sweet n deep and interesting n they do hot things like…kiss each other's stomachs before going down on each other." Tegan had managed to change the tone of the conversation from melancholic to excited and Sara was grateful for it. It gave her an excuse to turn her attention from her sister and back to the tv where sure enough, she watched the blonde offering gentle kisses to the brunette's firm tummy on the way down to her spread legs.

The pair continued to talk about women and extoll their virtues while watching the scene play out. Her bladder was screaming for relief so Sara excused herself to use the restroom while Tegan stared transfixed at the action on the tv. It was the brunette's turn to give out kisses and she was still eating out the blonde by the time Sara sat back down with a freshly uncorked bottle of wine.

"I figured to just bring the whole bottle. Oh, you're gonna love the next segment. The girl in it reminds me of Jenn…if she had longer hair. Plus it's a kink that I know you're into."

"Twin sisters? What kinda porno is this?" Dumbfounded, Tegan turned to her side for a moment offering her empty glass for Sara to fill.

"No! It's an older woman with a younger girl. I know you're into that."

"That's not true. I've dated girls my own age. You're younger than me." Taking a sip from her now full wine glass, Tegan offered her twin a smirk accompanied with a wink.

"Oh my god! You like older women. Don't deny it. Lindsey's like a decade older than you n so was Jenn."

"Linds is _not_ a decade older than me. She's a few years older than me. And I like older woman. They're…they're hot. They know what they want. They have their shit together and their confident n have their own lives. I like girls that are passionate about stuff and that I kinda hafta chase because they're busy with their own lives n careers. When I come off the road, I don't want to chase a girl that doesn't know what she wants n is still figuring stuff out. You can't chase someone who is lying on the couch all day watching tv or who keeps changing their major because they don't know what they want to do in life. Lindsey has photography n lots of friends n her own life. When we stopped talking for that year, I knew she had her own life and was out doing stuff. In a way, that depressed me because she wasn't depressed that I wasn't in her life but her attitude and just 'live life to the fullest n not laying around feeling sorry for herself', that kinda made me love her all the more. Are you even listening to me?"

Sara had been looking at Tegan for the beginning of her speech about her girlfriend but perhaps because she was familiar with the porn movie, her attention soon turned back to the screen. Currently she was watching an older blonde woman with long hair seduce the red headed actress who was playing the role of a teenaged babysitter.

"I'm listening. I'm watching _and_ listening. You love Lindsey and older women because they have their shit together. I'm just a little distracted. This one is really sensual and I have major PT right now."

"You're PTing right now?" Tegan's question had her blushing and her gaze went from Sara's profile then back to the tv just in time to see the blonde pin the redhead against a wall then passionately kiss her.

PT was an inside joke from their days of touring with Chris and Rob and it was shorthand for pussy throb. One drunken night when the twins and Emy watched a porno on the tour bus, the boys had admitted that they had erections. In between giggles and whispers, Sara told Emy that her clit had been throbbing and Tegan wanted to know what was so funny. Leaning close to Tegan and whispering it so that the boys wouldn't hear, Emy giggled then explained that Sara had said her pussy was throbbing. Tegan drunkenly announced "PT" and the inside joke between the three girls was born.

"You're probably going to win First One Last." Without even looking towards Tegan, Sara admitted this as she kept watching the blonde kiss the lips then neck of the other woman.

On the next episode of Montreal: The twins continue watching porn, talking about women and a winner of First One Last is declared. Also, more strap-on smut ;)


	22. Montreal Ch 22 Sara Watched Porn

Nothing that Tegan was trying seemed to help. When she would quickly close her legs together or sit with one leg over the other, her pussy still kept throbbing. It didn't help that she was drunk or that the porno movie she was watching with her sister was in full swing. In the dim light of the living room as the twins sat on the floor surrounded by pillows, CD's and their discarded clothes they wore during dinner, the pair was silent and had been for a few minutes. Several times while watching the movie, Sara had looked to her left and noticed with amusement that Tegan had obviously been trying to alleviate her horniness with seemingly little to no success. She took a sip of wine and saw out of the corner of her eye that Tegan had now crossed her right leg over her left leg.

"Still PTing?"

"Oh, my god! Nothing helps. I'm like shutting my legs, crossing my legs but it feels like I have a heart beating down there. I'm thinking that _you're_ actually going to win this game now."

"Oh, yeah?" Sara wondered with amusement before she took another sip of her wine then reached behind her to set the glass down on the edge of the nearby coffee table.

"Yeah." Using her right hand pressed to the floor, Tegan scooted herself over so her body was now only a few inches from her sister's form. "I really don't care if I lose this competition though. I beat you at karate tonight…and all I really wanna do is kiss you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't look at me! Watch the movie. N I'll watch your lips…and your profile. You have a really nice profile. Better than mine."

"Tegan, we're twins! We have the _same_ profile." By now, Sara had turned back to face her older twin and refute her claim.

"No we don't. You have a different jaw n face than I do. Lots of people who meet us don't even realize we're twins."

"But the ones who don't realize it know that we're gay n just think we're girlfriends who have like…morphed an' become the same person. Like the couples who start to look alike."

"Ugh! I know. I fucking hate that! But at least people think we'd make a cute couple…ya know if we could ever be one." Letting out a sigh at first, the tone of disgust in Tegan's voice quickly changed to rueful and flirtatious.

Sara looked at her sister lips then eyes and with hilarity etched on her face she exclaimed "You're drunk aren't you? You're totally drunk! I can tell. Look at you. Getting all close an' dishing out compliments. Where's your phone? I'm gonna take it from you before you start to drunk dial people."

Grabbing both her hands then playfully pushing her bum a few inches back down to the ground, Tegan was able to keep her teasing younger in sister in place as they both let out giggles. Suddenly the pair locked eyes and the room was silent except for the moans coming from the tv.

"You lost. I win."

"I thought you said it had to be a sexual touch. 'We'll both know it when one of us loses. We'll get _so_ horny n one of us with jump each other's bones.' Isn't that what you said?" Tegan wondered with one hand still covering Sara's right hand which was resting on her thigh.

Sara had briefly turned to her right to see the action on the screen and the exact reason for the moaning but when she turned back to Tegan, their eyes locked again and she saw the lust in her eyes. Without warning, Tegan leaned forward and passionately kissed her immediately tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her tongue began to explore Sara's mouth and after a few seconds, both of their tongues were massaging each other's. Having been caught off-guard by this impulsive show of affection, she let out a whimper then a small moan to let Tegan know she approved. The hand on Sara's disappeared but was soon cradling the jaw that Tegan had been admiring just a moment before.

With one hand on Tegan's left arm applying slight pressure, Sara leaned back clearly trying to keep the pair's lips locked on the way down. Protests in the form of moans signaled Tegan didn't want to lie down on the pillows below and she mostly stayed in a sitting position sneaking one hand into the part of the material of Sara's gi so she could caress her tummy.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to watch the porno."

"You already won and I've already seen this porn like a dozen times. Let's…let's have floor sex."

The hand crept up a few inches to ghost over Sara's binder then shot back down to her stomach just as quickly. "Is this a bra? Take it off. N the gi, too, so I can suck on your boobs like that girl just did." Without even looking back, Tegan nodded her head backwards gesturing to the tv where loud moans were filling the room.

"I told you. I'm…binding tonight. I feel…I don't really feel like showing you my breasts tonight. I'm sorry but…I don't want you touching them. Just tonight, Tegan. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Why didn't…why didn't you say?"

"I did say! I told you before dinner that I was binding tonight."

"Oh! Yeah, I guess you did." Suddenly remember their earlier conversation while her sister was preparing dinner, Tegan's tone turned apologetic immediately. "I'm sorry for touching you. Do you not want me to touch you tonight then? I'll do whatever you want."

"No! I didn't say that. I want to be touched…just…not my breasts tonight. Not tonight. I feel like…'member in New Orleans, I told you that sometimes I kinda feel like a guy and don't like my breasts?" Sara waited for this to be acknowledged by her older twin which she did with a somber look in her eyes and two quick nods of her head.

"Ok, well, tonight is one of those times. I just want to leave my binder on an' don't really want my boobs to be touched tonight. But you can touch _anywhere else_ on my body." Changing the tone of the conversation from serious to flirtatious, Sara added to the sexual tension by placing one hand on top of Tegan's and putting both hands past the part of her gi so that they were now touching her tummy. She was still resting her upper body a few inches off the ground and leaning on both elbows which were planted on the pillows underneath. Tegan was sitting but facing down and gazing towards Sara's outstretched form.

"This is fine? N what about _this_ then?" Gliding her hand down a few inches, Tegan managed to slip her hand underneath the waistband of Sara's white pants but maintained eye contact hoping for her approval. She got that approval when Sara fumbled in the dim light looking for the drawstring which she eventually found then pulled at to undo the tie and give her sister better access to her crotch. Tegan's fingers trailed over her underwear at first and rubbed on Sara's labia and pulsing clit. When both sisters locked eyes and Sara flashed a bashful grin, Tegan took this as consent and pushed the underwear to the side so that her fingertips were now touching Sara's drenched pussy. She rubbed up and down the slit a few times then found her entrance poking inside less than an inch with one finger. This elicited a gasp from Sara and she fell back onto the pillows below no longer using her elbows to prop up her upper body.

Suddenly the fingers disappeared and Tegan pulled her hand out from under the waistband examining her fingers using the minimal light that the tv screen offered. Sara looked up to see this and with an air of disappointment but curiosity wondered "What happened? What are you looking at?"

"Blood. Shit! You're so wet I thought you might be bleeding. You're not though. Just really wet I guess."

"Yeah? I'm really wet? Yeah, I don't think I start my period for another day or two."

"Oh no! A day or two?" This wasn't welcome news to Tegan and she had let out a groan before asking the question.

"Yeah, that's good. We can have fun til then." Not understanding why her twin was upset with the news, Sara seemed to shrug it off and kept her focus on the fun they were about to have.

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to start for like a week. I swear _every_ time we hang out a bunch, whether it's on the road or recording, like in New Orleans, my period changes and comes earlier."

"Twins!" With a roll of her eyes and another shrug of her shoulders, Sara brushed off the bad news with a laugh. "But enough blood talk. There's naked girls licking each other and diving for muff. Now where were we?" Grabbing ahold of Tegan's wrist, Sara guided her hand back to her waistband hoping she'd get the hint.

"Take off your pants. Ya know what I want? To do with you tonight? Since I lost the game n you hafta come first." A gentle kiss on her lips signaled that Tegan was mostly teasing her younger twin with this show of bravado and commands. "I want to finger you and watch you come _while_ you watch the movie. I know you touch yourself and watch this porn n I wanna make you come _while_ you watch it."

Hearing about this fantasy of Tegan's made Sara's clit twitch and she became conscious again that her pussy was throbbing. In fact, just two weeks ago, she had watched this particular movie and masturbated herself to orgasm fantasizing about her sister rubbing her pussy and giving her pleasure. That her fantasy was going to come true, albeit on the floor and in different lighting, was still a huge turn on. Biting down on her lower lip and trying to contain a smile born of excitement, Sara lifted up her bum and pushed down on her pants and underwear then kicked them off her legs and to her right where they landed near the CD's.

It didn't take long for Sara to softly announce that she was about to come. Her increased breathing and quiet moans gave her older sister an idea that she was close to orgasm as were the slick sounds filling the air. Using two digits to penetrate Sara's pussy, Tegan's fingers were already coated with her fluid and the faster she fingered her, the louder the sounds of the friction. She watched Sara's profile then back to the tv where the red headed actress was eating out the older blonde.

This scene momentarily captivated Tegan as the blonde actress did look similar to an old girlfriend. Suddenly she felt a rush of fluid around her fingers followed by Sara's walls gripping tight around them and she turned back in time to see Sara throw her head back. Both her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was agape as loud moans spilled from her parted lips. Tegan's fingers reached deeper into her baby sister's pussy wriggling around with each thrust hoping to brush over her G spot. It seemed to do the trick because the small moans increased and when Sara's orgasm seemed to end a half minute later, she was completely out of breath as though she had just finished a long run.

"Good girl! I like when you come loud for me." A gentle kiss on the cheek was followed by Tegan brushing her lips across Sara's face until she sucked her earlobe into her warm mouth.

"Fuck! I'm outta breath." While Sara tried to recover, Tegan slipped her fingers out of her pussy lifting her hand near her face so she could examine the fluid coating her digits. A smile born of pride filled her face and she reached across Sara's body to wipe her hand off on the white pants nearby.

"When I come back, I want you totally naked n on all fours. I'm gonna fuck you with the strap-on just like that girl is gonna fuck that other girl." Gesturing to the tv where a new segment of the porn movie was starting, Sara planted one hand on the floor and pushed off with a groan.

"Is that what happens next?" Tegan had reached behind to take a sip from her wine glass but not before she saw that a new set of actresses were on the screen. This time it was two brunettes, one with short, spiky hair and the other with long wavy hair sun tanning on lawn chairs in the backyard of a house.

"Yeah. An' I'm gonna fuck you like the girl fucks her…with a strap-on." These cocky words were spoken as Sara refilled her wine glass with the bottle she had brought out earlier. Once she took a sip, she calmly set the glass back down then began walking towards her bedroom clad only in her gi but naked from the waist down.

"Wait! I…I need to pee first."

"Better hurry up then. When I come back from my room, you had better be naked n on all fours." These demands were delivered over Sara's shoulder just before she disappeared into her bedroom. With the smile on her face being partially hidden from biting down on her lower lip, Tegan got up in a hurry and made a dash to the bathroom before her sister could return.

On the next episode of Montreal: More porn watching, strap-on smut and rough sex


	23. Montreal-Chapter 23 - Life Imitates Art

Running three fingers up and down her slit, she felt moisture as soon as her fingertips made contact. Just to ensure she was well lubricated, Tegan used two fingers to spread apart her folds then slid her middle finger along the inside brushing against her pulsing clit. The sound of the door opening startled her more than it should have and Tegan quickly moved her hand away from her crotch and placed it back on the floor. She looked up and saw Sara was walking with a purposeful stride and no hint of a smile on her face. Her gaze dropped lower and Tegan noticed that she had replaced the white gi with a tight black t shirt but was still naked from the waist down. The hem of the shirt was partially obscuring the straps but Tegan could clearly see the dildo shaft dangling below and flopping a few inches right then left with each of Sara's steps.

"You're facing the wrong face. Turn this way. So we can both watch the tv." Sara's abrupt commands caught her older twin by surprise and for the first time that night, Tegan felt a little nervous.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't…I didn't know what you wanted…to do. I'm kinda…I'm a little nervous n drunk right now."

"You're nervous?! Do you not want to do this again? I thought you had a good time last time…when I used it on you"

"No! I did! I had a _really_ good time. Obviously. I made a mess all over your sheets but…I don't know. Maybe I'm too drunk or I don't know." Tegan's answer was a bit defensive and sheepish surprising even her that she had suddenly become so shy. For the last few minutes as she waited naked on her hands and knees, she had been fantasizing about her younger twin taking her from behind. Now that the moment was soon approaching, the realness of it all was making her all the more apprehensive about what was actually going to happen.

"Are you _that_ drunk? You don't…we don't hafta do this. Want me to get you some water or food. I can reheat some food for you. There's plenty of lefto-"

"Ugh! No, I'm stuffed. No more food for me tonight. Lemme…can you hand me my…the wine glass." Gesturing with her chin towards the coffee table as she pushed up off the floor, Tegan knelt on the pillow waiting to be handed her drink.

"You're too drunk but you want to drink more wine?" Sara asked as she reached behind her and strained to reach Tegan's wine glass from the edge of the table.

"I'm not too drunk. I'm just…I'm mostly nervous n my throat's a little parched. You walked out here and had this look on your face. Like you weren't even shy or nervous and I feel like all your nervous energy got, like, transferred to me. And then you're barking orders. I don't know what to expect. You seem in a really dominant mood."

"I guess. A little. But I don't wanna…I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do. You know that. Right, Tee?" Sara wondered softly as she grabbed back the wine glass and set it down on the table. She picked up the remote control pushing one button on it then placed it back on the floor. Two calloused hands were placed on Tegan's bum and Sara nestled her knees onto the pillow underneath them.

"What are you doing?" A quick glance was made towards the remote then Tegan turned her attention back to the tv wondering what her younger twin was up to.

"Starting it over. I like this part. The one girl is really hot…well, both of them are but I like the energy of the scene n I want to watch it while we fuck."

"Oh, yeah. I was watching it while I was waiting for you." As soon as Tegan admitted this, she realized how sheepish she sounded and she silently wondered if Sara was catching on to her nervous energy.

"And?"

"Yeah, it was…hot. I started to get PT n even…" Tegan had debated whether to tell her sister this but she decided they were over being embarrassed about sexual confessions at this point "Like I wanted to touch myself but then I wanted to wait for you but then…I just ran a finger or two up n down to make sure I was wet. Ya know, in case you didn't lube up the dildo. Did you? Lube it?"

"No. I didn't. Do you want me to or are you wet?"

"I don't know." What sounded like indifference was actually the result of Tegan's nerves.

"You don't know?! You _just_ said you touched yourself to see if you were wet. I thought I saw your hand move away from your crotch super quick." Although her sister couldn't see her facial expression because she had her back to her, Sara had narrowed one eye doubting her and a smile born of humor adorned her face.

"You saw?" Coyly inquiring, Tegan had craned her neck and twisted her body so she could look back and gaze at Sara's smiling face.

"I did. Well, if you're not gonna say then I'll just check myself." Fingers were immediately pressed against the sensitive skin at Tegan's folds and ghosted across her slit. Using two digits, Sara spread apart her sister's lips and slid her middle finger into the groove running it up and down along the wet flesh there. She rubbed her finger up and down touching Tegan's pulsing clit each time.

"You're _so_ wet right now. I can use your wetness as the lube." Before she even had a chance to protest, Sara glided the length of the shaft across Tegan's dripping slit gathering the fluid on the top side of it. She pushed her hips back and inspected the dildo in the dim light then used 3 fingers to wipe the wetness onto the underside of the phallus.

"Are you comfy? Do you want another sip of wine?"

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head at Sara's questions but kept her focus on the tv where she again watched a particular scene play out. It was showing the two brunettes lying by the pool and one leaned in to kiss the other one.

"Ok, I'm gonna be rough right now. I'm gonna fuck your cunt so hard right now, Tegan."

"Yeah?" Her answer was a mix of apprehension and doubt that her sister as going to do what she claimed she would.

"Yeah, my dick is gonna slide right into your pussy. An' I'm gonna fuck you with it n fuck you with it until you come all over me again and you're a dripping mess." With these words of bravado, Sara had one hand on Tegan's ass while her right hand gently stroked the soft flesh from her shoulder blade to the dimples on her lower back.

"Sara, I don't know if I can come like that again."

"Shh! Shh! I'm not asking. I'm telling you…that's how it's gonna be."

'Yeah?" This time when Tegan asked the question, she wasn't doubting her sister's words and she also wasn't apprehensive. She knew she was in good hands and that Sara wouldn't do anything Tegan didn't want done to her body.

"Yeah." The naked body in front of Sara suddenly shifted positions when Tegan had arched her back placing her bum higher in the air and pushing back so her labia were now pressed against the blue dildo. Taking this as consent, Sara wrapped one hand around the base of the shaft and pressed the tip snug against Tegan's pussy. With a pump of her hips, Sara was able to plunge most of the dildo inside her sister's dripping slit.

A gasp fell from Tegan's lips and just when Sara worried that she had pushed the toy in too quickly, Tegan pushed her bum back again so that the entire shaft was now inside her. Using her right hand planted firmly on the rug on the floor, Tegan swung her other arm behind and to signal her approval, she wrapped her hand around Sara's left thigh pushing her sister a little closer.

"Told you I was gonna be rough. I know you like it…because you're naughty like that." Even though she had warned Tegan that she was going to be rough, the pumping of her hips was slow and deliberate. Looking down as she held onto either side of Tegan's hips, Sara watched with excitement as the blue dildo slid in and out of Tegan entrance.

"Are you gonna punish me again?"

"I am." Sara was silent for a moment trying to think of a reason to punish her sister. It dawned on her that her carefree twin had neglected to get her permission to contact their management about naming their next album Sainthood and although it was a mundane reason, she used it as an excuse to fuck Tegan harder and harder. The shaft of the dildo disappeared and reappeared a little bit quicker with each successive pump of her hips until the rhythmic slapping sounds of sex filled the room. Along with the moans coming from the tv, Sara was getting aroused and wondered if Tegan was enjoying herself just as much as she was.

"I didn't appreciate it that you went n emailed Nick n Piers without my permission."

"What? I thought...I thought you were happy about that. I wanted to surpri-"

"Tegan. Go along with it. I'm punishing you. Remember?" Suddenly breaking character, Sara's voice changed when she pointed this out and she momentarily stopped humping the body kneeling before her. Just as quickly she resumed and the sounds of sex filled the air again with each bounce of her hips against Tegan's bum.

"Sorry! Sorry! I…I shouldn't have done that. I deserve to be punished." Once Sara realized that Tegan was again going along with the role playing of dominant and submissive, she lightly spanked her twin's right buttock twice.

"It pisses me off when you do that. You don't ask for permission n check with me. Makes me so mad with you." Another light slap to the right side of her ass was meant to show her anger but unbeknownst to Tegan, Sara was now smirking as she looked downward. Both of her hands moved to Tegan's inner thighs brushing up and down there then her fingertips eventually reached her labia and spread them apart hoping to maximize the pleasure she was giving. A loud gasp then a moan left Tegan's lips and by then, the smile on Sara's face disappeared as she looked up to make sure her sex partner was enjoying herself.

"Fuck! That feels so good…when you spread me apart like that."

"Yeah? You like that?" The pumping continued at a steady rate for another minute and both twins were silent for most of it. Sara wanted to be aggressive and continue with the angry dirty talk but seemed to run out of reasons to be punishing her twin. Tonight was one of those rare times when both girls were getting along without any animosity. She felt a bit defeated but suddenly laughed out loud realizing that it was probably a good thing that she didn't have any more reasons to be upset with Tegan even if it was part of their role playing.

"What's so funny?" The tone of Tegan's voice changed and it was clear she wasn't in character anymore either.

"I…I can't even come up with anything else. We're getting along so I can't think of anything to punish you for."

Tegan's body shook with laughter and she used both hands to push up off the ground so that she was still kneeling but her upper body was nearly vertical. The warm body behind her leaned forward until Sara's breasts were now pressed against her sister's back and she stopped pumping the dildo inside her. Slowly leaning her head forward until their cheeks were touching, the pair's foreheads briefly made contact until Sara nuzzled her face into the crook of Tegan's neck and giggled against the sensitive flesh there.

"That's actually pretty funny! I guess rough sex doesn't work when you're getting along with the person."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Imagine…like imagine if we were doing this after Glasgow. I would be _so_ rough with you. I'd tear your cunt up."

This matter-of-fact confession seemingly infuriated Tegan who quickly retorted "Rough with me?! What?! You… _you_ were the reason for the fight! _You_ were being a bitch and…an' _you_ were the one who punched _me_. _I_ should've been the one to fuck you hard n rough after Glasgow."

"Well, that lasted a whole minute. We got along for a whole minute." They both laughed again at the absurdity of what they were talking about while their warm bodies were still pressed together. The lobe of Tegan's bent ear was captured by Sara's lips and sucked into her warm mouth with an exaggerated moan. She placed several gentle kisses to Tegan's back just above her left shoulder blade and slowly started to resume thrusting her hips so the dildo plunged in and out a few inches with each pump. They were kneeling on separate pillows and their upper bodies were mostly vertical although slightly bent forward so at this angle, Sara was only able to penetrate her sister a few inches.

"I don't care that I was the one who punched you. You slapped me. Three times! You threatened to quit the band. If we did this after Scotland, _I_ would be the one to fuck you hard an' punish you. You're not so innocent."

"You would've…you woulda punished me?" Just as quickly, both twins seemed to get back into character and Tegan's submissive voice and question only encouraged Sara to pump the dildo into her faster and harder with each thrust. Loud moans were coming from the tv and in unison, the pair lifted their heads to look at the screen where the porn movie was in full swing. They saw the spiky haired brunette furiously fingering the other actress and sending her into a moaning frenzy.

By now, Tegan had both palms resting on the floor again and her back was nearly horizontal. Reaching out both arms, Sara grabbed ahold of the shoulders in front of her and gripped at them to steady herself. She nestled her knees further into the pillow below and thrust her hips forward as fast and hard as she could. The rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air again and Tegan let out tiny moans each time Sara's hips bounced off her ass.

"Keep going like that. Faster." It was Tegan's turn to dole out commands and her younger twin silently obliged by pumping the blue shaft inside her slit as fast as her hips would allow. With each thrust, the muscles in Sara's bum tightened and her thighs began to burn. The pair was transfixed watching the movie and the art seemed to imitate life.

The spiky haired woman on the screen was now donning a strap on and fucking the other woman, albeit in a different position than the twins currently were in. While Sara and Tegan were having doggystyle sex, the women on the tv were having sex in the missionary position. The movie cut to a close up shot of the girl on top licking at then sucking on the nipples of the girl below.

Sara's hands moved from Tegan's shoulders and around her ribcage then underneath so that she was tweaking both of Tegan's erect nipples. The hands ghosted across her stomach for a moment then back up to scissor her nipples. One hand remained to cup her breast while Sara's right hand darted down to cup Tegan's crotch. The calloused fingertips rubbed up and down at her dripping slit then focused on Tegan's swollen clitoris. Rubbing tiny circles on the wet flesh there, the low moans coming from Tegan grew louder until the volume seemed to eclipse the ones coming from the porn actress.

Sheer ecstasy. The pleasure of the dildo being plunged into her along with the clitoral stimulation was building up and Tegan knew she would climax soon. "Faster. I'm close." This warning that she was going to orgasm soon sputtered out of Tegan's mouth and Sara realized that her pumping had gotten slower because she was focused on the pleasure her hands were giving to the naked body in front of her.

Both of her hands were placed back on her older twin's shoulders and Sara's gaze went from the tv down to the blue dildo below. In the dim light, her brown eyes watched the shaft disappear from view each time she pumped her hips forward. Going as fast as she could, the burning in her thighs returned but she shrugged it off and kept her focus. Unbeknownst to Sara, Tegan had leaned her upper body's weight onto her left arm and was pressing her palm against the floor. Her right arm swung towards her center and she rubbed her tummy on the way to her crotch. Her fingertips reached the sensitive flesh of her folds then quickly found her pulsing clit.

She pressed against the wet nub making tiny, circular movements and maximizing her pleasure. She was not going to last long with these motions and a familiar feeling starting in her core branched out to the rest of her body. Right before her orgasm started, Tegan took in a breath of air through her mouth then it was quickly expelled from her along with an involuntary whimper.

It was around that moment that Sara looked down and saw fluid squirting from Tegan's pussy. The warm liquid shot out in a stream that hit Sara's crotch and upper thighs then dribbled down both of their legs with most of it ending up onto the pillow below. Loud and uncontrollable moans filled the room and Sara realized that her sister was coming. She tightened her grip on Tegan's shoulders and pumped her hips as fast as she could pushing the sex toy in and out. In and out. Although she was done squirting fluid, Tegan's loud moans and heavy breathing made it obvious she was still climaxing. Hoping to heighten her pleasure, Sara's thrusts were deep so that 5 inches of the shaft slid into her pussy with each pump.

Once Sara knew her sister was done climaxing, she pulled her hips back and gently slid the toy out of her. With her left hand, she slapped Tegan's bum eliciting a chuckle from her and leaned her body forward and to the right so she could grab the karate pants she had discarded earlier. With the white material bunched up in her hand, she began to wipe the liquid dripping down Tegan's crotch and thighs.

"Wait! Lemme…I should get up and go clean myself. I made a mess again. Fuck! I'm sorry." The excuses and apology were offered in between heavy breathing and Tegan hung her head trying to collect herself after such an intense orgasm.

"What are you talking about? You didn't…don't apologize for coming. It's so hot when you come like that." By now, Sara had mopped up the wetness on both her and her sister then she dropped the pants to the side of their bodies and leaned forward.

"You squirted again." Draping her body onto Tegan's back, Sara whispered this as if her observations were a secret between the twins.

"I know. I felt it as soon as I started…ya know, squirting. Oh, god! I need a minute before I clean myself up."

"What are you talking about? I just cleaned you up."

"I made a mess. I should probably go shower."

"You didn't make a mess. You came and I just cleaned it up. Besides, sex is messy…and I'm not done with you yet." With her body still draped onto the naked form below her, Sara planted tiny kisses on Tegan's back near the top of her spine.

"More? You want to have more sex?"

"I mean, yeah! If you think you can come again, I wanna make you."

"Fuck! I don't know. Maybe. I need a breather An' I need to change positions. My legs are getting sore."

"Get on your back. I wanna kiss your stomach and maybe somewhere else." At hearing these words of bravado, Tegan became conscious of her clitoris throbbing.

"You're making me PT again."

"Yeah?" This news excited Sara who had taken a few paces back then rearranged the pillow she had been kneeling on moments before and switching it out with clean one nearby. Tegan was now on her back and had rested her head on another one of the pillows that was strewn about the floor.

"Yeah. Like ya know when your clit throbs after an orgasm? It's like that except it's _pounding_ right now." Even though the light in the room was dim and they had just shared an intimate moment, Tegan's shyness had seemingly returned and she turned away for a second when the pair's eyes had locked.

"Don't get shy." Kisses were placed all over Tegan's belly and Sara cut an almost prostrate figure as she offered the gentle kisses. "I'm not done with you yet."

On the next episode of Montreal: More rough sex, dirty talk then cuddles and pillow talk.


	24. Montreal - Chapter 24 - Sara and Tegan

"Does _this_ hurt?" Tegan furrowed her brow while contemplating Sara's question. She was only using one finger instead of two and slowly finger fucking Tegan's wet pussy. "No, it doesn't really hurt. It just stung for a second. It's probably cuz I'm not really used to this thing just yet." In case Sara didn't know what "this thing" meant, Tegan grabbed at the shaft of the strap-on her younger sister was still wearing and had been using only minutes earlier.

Tegan was lying on her back with her head less than two yards from the tv and Sara was kneeling at her right side. When Sara had at first started to penetrate her twin with two digits, Tegan had stopped her almost immediately prompting her to now use only one finger. She pushed it inside her dripping slit until her knuckles pressed against Tegan's folds then slowly pulled out so her fingertip brushed against her labia then back in again. These same motions continued for nearly a minute and though the twins were silent, the matching smiles on their faces spoke volumes.

They had been learning about each other's bodies for the past week and tonight was no exception. When they locked eyes, their smiles usually got bigger but sometimes the intimacy of the moment struck them in ways they hadn't anticipated and the smiles gave way to pensive looks. It was times like these that they really believed in twin telepathy which made the sex they were having all the more intense and beautiful.

A loud moan came from the tv and Sara quickly looked up to see that the porn actress on the screen was being fucked by a short haired brunette who was wearing a strap-on similar to the one she was currently wearing. Remembering what the next scene was about to show, a devilish grin was carved onto her face and she slid her right arm underneath both of Tegan's thighs then lifted them up instructing her "Lift up…like lift up your thighs and, like, bring your knees to your chest. Yeah! Like that."

Within a few seconds, Tegan got her body into the position that her younger twin had requested and Sara was now ghosting the fingers of her right hand across her exposed slit. Although she felt vulnerable in the position, it was pleasurable to have her pussy so exposed. She felt as though Sara would be able to really poke into her hole and reach places in her pussy that she wouldn't have been able to otherwise.

Tegan was on her back keeping her thighs close to her chest by gripping the flesh behind her knees and both ankles were dangling in the air about a foot and a half above her bum. At first, Sara trailed her middle and pointer fingers up the length of one lip then down the other slowly caressing at her folds. With the aid of her thumb, her fingers spread apart Tegan's lips and one finger was used to touch the sensitive skin in between her folds.

Each time she dragged her digit from the entrance and up her slit, she made sure to brush up against Tegan's pulsing clit. Looking down at Tegan, their eyes locked and a smile spread across her older twin's face which only encouraged Sara to keep doing the same motions for another minute. The room was mostly quiet save for the moans coming from the nearby tv.

"Your pussy looks…your lips look just like real lips. Like in this position, it looks like a person's lips on their face." Upon this observation, Sara plunged two fingers into the entrance and rubbed the tips along the slick walls hoping to elicit a response. She got a response in the form of a quick gasp and whimper.

"Oh, shit! Did I hurt you? Sorry I used two fingers but I thought I was getting you nice n wet right before. Are you hurt? Want me to stop?" Two digits were pressed against the entrance and Sara's gaze toggled from Tegan's pussy to her face awaiting permission to continue.

"It hurt a little. Kiss it an' make the pain go away." As soon as the words left her mouth, Tegan bit down on her lower lip and blushed a shade of red that she hoped her sister wouldn't see in the dim light.

"Kiss your lips? I can do that." Sara's right hand glided to the right and down a few inches so it was now cupping one of Tegan's ass cheeks as she bent down to kiss at her sister's drenched slit.

Pink lips made contact with the wet folds and Sara slipped her tongue out sliding it right then left along the length of the slit. Each time her tongue made contact with Tegan's swollen clit, the pool of pleasure in her belly grew. It seemed as though the orgasm she had had 10 minutes before only served to make her hornier and she wanted to have that intense pleasure swirl through her body once more.

"Like kiss it like you would kiss me. Kiss it like you're kissing my mouth." Both twins had their eyes closed as Tegan gave these instructions. Biting her bottom lip again, she furrowed her brow and offered a slack jawed look experiencing the thrill of having her baby sister essentially make out with her pussy. Sara focused on the lip furthest from her and took it entirely inside her hot mouth. Carefully, she captured it between her teeth and gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh. A moment later, a few flicks of her tongue were meant to soothe the abused flesh. She repeated these motions to Tegan's other fold and delighted upon hearing her sister's moans from all the pleasure it was causing.

"Fuck! That feels so good. You treat me so good, baby girl." As soon as the affectionate nickname left her lips, Tegan realized her mistake and opened her eyes to offer a sincere apology. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that. I know you said you kinda feel like a guy tonight."

"Tegan, it's okay!" Lifting her head up and using the opportunity to wipe the wetness from her mouth, Sara offered a sweet smile to her apologetic sister. "I don't mind you calling me your baby girl. It's just my chest tonight. I don't want you to touch my breasts tonight."

"I haven't. I want to but…I know you don't want me to so I'm not." The pair exchanged smiles that seemed to reach their eyes then Sara bent down again to continue her tongue assault on Tegan's pussy.

The oral sex was getting Tegan hot and bothered but she wanted to be penetrated. Although Sara was currently poking her with two fingers while licking around the digits, Tegan wanted to feel pleasure deep within her pussy. She whispered to her younger twin that she wanted to be fucked again and Sara wasted no time getting into place so the pair could have sex in the missionary position.

This time it was Sara's turn to whisper "Tell me if I hurt you" before plunging most of the dildo inside Tegan's slit. The thrusts were slow and deep but Tegan needed more. When she had been on her back receiving oral pleasure only moments before, she had shut her eyes a few times and thought about how stimulating it was when Sara fucked her from behind and how she had been rough about it. It turned her on to be dominated by her little sister and she was hoping the slow sex they were having would turn rough. Wanting to orgasm and knowing what she needed to get there, Tegan shook off her shyness and ordered with a growl "Fuck me hard again. Be rough n dirty with me."

Sara responded with a smile but no actual words and she started humping as hard and fast as she could. With each pump, her hips slammed against the flesh of Tegan's inner thighs and the rhythmic slapping sounds of sex filled the room. Knowing that Tegan liked dirty talk and being punished, Sara racked her brain to think of reasons to punish her and had a flash of the memory of their fight before the movie. "I'm sick of you bringing up Montreal all the time and saying that I left you. Makes me want to fuck your cunt n hurt you."

"You did leave me though. You were the one who hurt me." Perhaps thinking that Sara wanted her to play along, Tegan wore a smile as she said this.

"It's not funny! You piss me off so much. You can't let that go. Makes me wanna fuck the shit outta you n fuck you hard. I wanna choke you when you say things like that."

"Choke me then." The smile on Tegan's face was fading away by the time she grabbed at Sara's wrist pulling her hand towards her neck. A faint smile from Sara signaled she realized Tegan desired to be choked so she obliged her request a few seconds later. Leaning her upper body's weight onto her left arm which was planted on the floor near Tegan's head, Sara used her right hand to choke her sister's throat. She squeezed at the flesh for a few seconds each time thereby cutting off her older sister's oxygen supply. The dizzy feeling served to turn her on even more and Tegan knew she was getting close to climaxing again.

Sara watched with delight as Tegan's breasts bounced up and down each time she pumped the dildo inside her twin's pussy. Several times during the sex, Tegan's hands roamed about touching Sara's back over her shirt then down to cup her bare bum but she made sure to never touch her chest. When she realized she was close to coming, her right hand made its way to her crotch to rub circles on her swollen clitoris. Sara's gaze went from Tegan's bouncing breasts until she noticed with a smile that her sister was masturbating. Feeling embarrassed by being caught, Tegan's hand shot up a few inches to caress her tummy and she hoped that Sara wouldn't see redness in her cheeks from blushing. The hand that was just choking Tegan's neck grabbed at her wrist bringing it back down to her center.

"Touch yourself. I wanna watch." Sara was turned on and getting pleasure from the base of the dildo pressing against her clit with each thrust of her hips. Watching her sister touch herself was driving her wild and she silently wondered if she could reach orgasm from all the stimulation.

"No, I'm embarrassed. I can't do it with you watching."

"Shut your eyes then. I'll do the watching." Sara's answer seemed to satisfy Tegan who closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and resumed masturbating. Tiny rotations on the sensitive flesh of her labia along with the pleasure of being choked while Sara furiously pumped the dildo into her wet pussy was all Tegan needed to be sent to heaven again. The ecstasy built up in her center spreading to her stomach and then to the rest of her body.

"Oh, fuck! Sara, I'm coming! Oh, god! Oh, oh! Yeah, like that. Fuck me harder!" Once the orgasm ripped through her body, Tegan's hand went from her crotch to the hem of Sara's shirt pulling at it in a subconscious effort to be fucked with more fury than she already was. The sounds of their flesh slapping together was only eclipsed by Tegan's uncontrollable moans which last nearly a minute. She was left a panting mess and Sara fell on her back beside her exhausted twin then desperately pulled down the strap-on to slide it off her legs. Once she was free of it, her right hand found her pulsing clit and she began to masturbate by making circular motions with three fingers pressed flat against her pussy.

She was so turned on by Tegan's second orgasm that she knew she would only need to touch herself for less than a minute to make herself come. Tegan opened her eyes and saw this then ordered her baby sister to sit on her face. Doing as requested, Sara straddled Tegan's face and started moaning as soon as her twin's tongue made contact with her pussy. She grinded down on Tegan's mouth rocking her hips as the tongue below licked up and down her dripping slit. Grabbing at Sara's bum, Tegan pulled her crotch closer so she could suck her swollen clit inside her warm mouth.

Sara continued rocking her hips against the mouth below and unbeknownst to her, one of Tegan's hands darted down to her own crotch to masturbate herself again. Suddenly, Tegan felt warm liquid shoot into her mouth and dribble onto her cheek then down one side of her neck. A stream of the fluid momentarily hit her lapping tongue and she knew from the loud moans coming from the writhing body above her that Sara was climaxing. The thrill and pleasure of making her baby sister squirt pussy juice right into her mouth was such a kinky turn on and for the third time that night, Tegan loudly orgasmed. This time she was doing it in concert with Sara and she kept making tight rotations on her pussy until she was done coming. Sara fell onto her back next to Tegan and this time, they both were out of breath still reeling from their orgasms. After a solid minute of the twins trying to catch their breath, Tegan managed to utter "Congrats! You just did a hat trick."

"You came? A third time?" Still out of breath, Sara was barely able to get the words out. "Fuck that felt good!"

"You came in my mouth. It hit my tongue as I was licking you."

"Fuck! I'm sorry." This news seemed to embarrass Sara and she nuzzled her face into the crook of Tegan's neck.

"No! Don't feel bad. It was so hot. You basically set me off and made me come again."

"I need to shower. We both should shower."

"In a minute. Gimme a minute." The pair was still collecting their breath but had turned to face each other and when their eyes locked, they exchanged grateful smiles. This was a night to remember. Sara leaned in to kiss Tegan whose mouth was dripping with fluid. Eventually, the twins helped each other up and to the shower where they rinsed off the sweat from their night of passion. Emerging from the shower first, Sara was wrapped in a clean towel and offered one to Tegan once she stepped out a moment later. They shared a long hug right in the middle of the bathroom which neither of them wanted to end.

They lay in bed naked as the day they were born with Tegan resting her head on Sara's chest. In the dark, Tegan whispered "No one gets me like you do" to which Sara replied by kissing her forehead and whispering "I love you, too." Although they were both tired from the long night of dance contests, sex and a steamy shower together, Tegan had seemingly had a second wind and excitedly said "See! You get me. That's what I really meant."

Tegan went on to explain that her sister knew her so well. It wasn't just that Sara knew the perfect birthday gifts to buy or that she knew the best backup vocals to use. It was more than that. She spoke about how even at their worst when they had fought right before going on stage in Glasgow, Sara was always there for her. When Tegan had started to cry during one of the songs and couldn't continue, Sara picked up the slack and finished the song. They really did complement each other and were the yin to each other's yang. After Tegan explained this, the twins were quiet again until the silence was broken again by Tegan.

"This kinda reminds me of last night…when you held me. Will you hold me again? I kinda wanna go ta sleep in your arms again? That was such a nice feeling." Partly to make sure her sister was paying attention and partly because she wanted to look into her brown eyes, Tegan had lifted her head up from Sara's chest and turned to peer at a nearly identical face. "Will you hold me again like that? In your arms again?"

"Tegan. I'm…I'm literally holding you in my arms…right now." One of Sara's arms was draped over a pillow above Tegan's head and her other arm was bent at the elbow with the hand on her stomach.

"Nooo! I'm laying…I was lying on your chest but you weren't actually holding me in your arms. Like with…" Tegan had turned back to look for Sara's arm and she started to reach for it when Sara realized what she had meant and lifted her arm up to wrap around her upper body. "Exactly! Just like that! With both arms around me just like that. Ugh! I could fall to sleep in your arms in, like, a second right now. Before New Orleans before we, ya know, got together…the few times that you held me like this, like, when Jenn or Paula n I broke up and I was miserable or if we had a really bad show or something, well, those few times were like the best! Being held in your arms is, like, the best. I instantly feel calm. I instantly feel my heart beating slower and I usually nod off in a few minutes."

"The way you're talking a mile a minute right now, I don't know if that's gonna happen."

"Shut up! I'm just excited right now…that's all."

"Tegan, I was only messing with you. I feel that way, too. The few times that we've ever cuddled like this…it's the best an' really calming."

"We are cuddling, huh? It's kinda weird to say that because you're my sister."

Suddenly the pair grew quiet as they both became conscious of the fact that they had done some other physically intimate activities earlier in the evening that were much more intense than cuddling. Perhaps to ease her disquietude about it all, Sara cleared her throat which only seemed to make the tension in the room grow. In order to diffuse it, she joked by asking "Is this tight enough or too tight?"

"No, it's perfect!" Tegan picked her head up off Sara's chest again and cocked her head towards the right to gaze again into a matching set of eyes. Once the pair had exchanged smiles, Tegan placed her head back down onto Sara's chest once more. A smile that had been adorning her face slowly dissolved but suddenly she picked her head up again to look her in the eyes and ask a series of questions "Do you really never want me to bring up you coming to Montreal again? Or were you just saying that just to, ya know, be in character and be dominant?

"Well, I mean I brought it up partly for the sex role thing but I mean, aren't we over that, Tee? I mean, we've had literally dozens maybe even _hundreds_ of hours of therapy over that one issue and you brought it up the other day when we fought before the movie."

"Ya mean the tiff?" Tegan corrected her with a coy smirk splashed across her face.

"I'm sorry! You're right. The little, insignificant tiff we had before the movie." Although she currently was sporting a smile on her face after Tegan had cracked the joke, it soon faded away when she continued. "But seriously, I mean how long do I hafta suffer for doing that? It's like if we were a couple and I cheated on you. Like how long are you going to keep bringing it up? I mean if we got back together and worked it out, there should be, like, a statute of limitations on bringing it up."

"Ok, fine. You're right that we should move on an' I should probably stop bringing it up especially now that we're, ya know, doing this and actually getting along."

"Ok, good. Finally." A sense of relief washed over Sara but it was premature because her older twin wasn't done with the conversation at hand.

"But…"

"Oh, god!" Briefly rolling her eyes, Sara turned her attention back to Tegan who was currently focused on a pair of pink lips a few inches away from her.

"Look, I just have one question about it and if you answer it honestly then I _promise_ to _never_ bring up Montreal again."

"Never again? Like bringing it up as a bad thing like 'you left me to come here' kinda thing?" For a quick moment, Sara had used a huskier voice to imitate Tegan asking the question.

"Never again. But you hafta promise you'll answer the question totally honestly. I can take it. Whatever your answer is." By now, Tegan's focus was on Sara's eyes and although the only light in the room came from the two windows, she was looking as best she could for any signs of deception.

"Tee, I _have_ been honest with you. In therapy and even recently. I told you about my meds and sometimes feeling like a guy, didn't I?" Sara felt she was being unfairly questioned and from her tone of voice, it was obvious she was none too pleased with the interrogation.

"Yeah, but don't change the subject. We're talking about Montreal and why you left me."

"I _didn't_ leave you! How many times do I hafta tell you that? I moved away."

"Fine. Whatever. Moved away from me. I'll never bring it up again if you answer the question"

"Which is?" With each passing minute, Sara was getting more agitated and the tension in the air was palpable. The twins were no longer cuddling and Tegan was facing her twin waiting for answers.

"Why? Why did you leave? I'm sorry, I meant…why did you move away?"

A heavy sigh left Sara's lungs then lips and she shook her head. The look on her face was a mix of sorrow and disgust. They had gone over this singular topic so many times and now she was being asked about it yet again.

"I've _already_ told you!"

"Then tell me again." It was Tegan's turn to show her exasperation and she did so by essentially repeating herself and demanding the truth from her reluctant sister.

"I needed to get away."

"From me?"

"From you. From everyone. I wanted a fresh start an' in a new city. Ya know, Tee, I was _super_ depressed after Katina and…me and you were…it wasn't healthy. We spent all of our time touring together, we lived in the same building, had the same friends and it was too intense n too much."

"So, you wanted to get away from me?"

"Yes!" It was somewhat freeing for Sara to finally reveal this bit of information but she wanted to explain her motives with more than a one word answer. "I needed to get away from you an' ,like, be my own person where _no one_ knew who I was and _no one_ knew I was a twin. I was just Sara. Not _Tegan_ _n Sara_."

"Be honest. Were you trying to break up the band back then?"

"That's a whole 'nother question, Tegan. I _already_ answered your question." Turning away for a moment towards the window, Sara realized that she couldn't escape the conversation and she quickly turned back to look her twin in the eyes.

"Answer it n I'll _never_ mention Montreal again. Did you come here secretly hoping that the band would break up?"

"No! That's not…that's _not_ why I came here. If anything…"

"Go ahead. Say what you were gonna say. There's no secrets tonight. If anything…"Tegan repeated her words hoping it would prompt the truth to spill from Sara's lips.

"If anything, I was hoping to break up Sara an' Tegan. _Not_ Tegan n Sara."

Even though Tegan was happy to learn that Sara hadn't intended to break up the band by moving to Montreal, it was almost as unsettling to learn that her sister had moved clear across the country to in her own words "break up" with her.

"Why? Don't you love me? Didn't you love me?" In the dim light, Sara could see that tears were filling Tegan's eyes as she asked the questions.

"Tegan, yes! Of course I love you. What kind of question is that? It was _because_ I loved you. Too much. I was _in love_ with you and you had Jenn n a million other girls who wanted to be with you. Remember, you hated me a lot back then. We fought all the time. Do you know how hard it wa-"

"I did _not_ hate you back then! I've _always_ loved you, Sara. You're my sister. My only sist-"

"We fought _all_ the time back then. Don't deny it."

This was something Tegan could not deny or argue about so she kept silent for a moment then softly repeated "I've _always_ loved you, Sara."

"But not the same way I loved you…so I left. I had to get away. It was too much for my heart to take."

"Are you? Are you crying right now?"

"Yes! I'm fucking crying right now. Ya know, mum told me weeks later that the day I left, you cried all day n that's the _real_ reason you didn't see me off at the airport."

"I cried for days when you left." Staring out the window, Tegan was mentally taking herself back to that awful time when Sara left her.

"Well, what I never told her and never told you or anyone for that matter, is that I cried, too. I cried for most of the flight and even more when I came here and…" Sara was chuckling though the tears and her voice was thicker than normal.

"What? What's so funny?" Tegan wondered as she leaned her forearm against Sara's ribcage and lay a hand on her stomach. It upset her to see her baby sister cry even if her persistent questions were the cause of the tears.

"It's not funny but…when I finally got settled in and put the last of my stuff away and into the drawers n cabinets, I rewarded myself with a whiskey drink. So I sat down alone on the couch out there and I'm drinking my drink n I just started bawling. I was all alone. It was exactly what I wanted…or at least it was what I _thought_ I wanted. Independence. Be on my own but I didn't have you. I was so depressed."

"I was probably 3,000 miles away n crying at the exact same time n about the exact same thing."

I know." Another chuckle from Sara but by now her tears were drying. "I actually was thinking about that. I couldn't call you because, ya know, of my pride n that was a huge part of the reason for coming here. We needed to be separate from each other and, like, have our own lives but my instinct that day was to pick up the phone an' tell you what was going on. I wondered if you were crying about it, too. Mum said that you were with Jenn that day I left so I wasn't sure if you were having a fun time with her like Mum said you were but I wondered 'Is she sad? Is she just as sad being apart from me as I am being apart from her?'"

"Yes. To answer your question: yes, I was. I was a bawling mess."

"I'm sorry I left you. But I promise I wasn't trying to break up the band. I was in love with you. I knew you didn't feel the same way about me an' so I left n came here." Since they were both reliving memories and Sara had been crying her eyes out, Tegan tried to lift her spirits with some humor and self-deprecating memories of her own.

"You tried to break up with me but what you didn't know is that I _love_ a challenge. When a girl breaks up with me, I call her 55 times in one day. I write a whole album of songs about her. I follow her around the world in a band just so we can be together and I can be closer to her."

"You always manage to get the girl in the end. I'll give you that. I'm glad you fought for us and our relationship. I was a fool to think we should ever break that up." The pair exchanged grateful smiles and a chaste kiss that Sara had initiated by leaning towards her older twin. After licking her lips, she offered with a slight lisp "Hey, an' you can bring up Montreal. It's not like I'm forbidding you from bringing up the topic ever again."

"No." This time it was Tegan who initiated a kiss and although there was no tongue involved, it was definitely not a chaste kiss.

"No?" Sara wondered.

"No, I'll never bring it up again. I promise. Certainly not as, like, a bad thing in a fight or something. I mean it's obviously going to come up in nearly every interview we ever have but I promise not to use it against you ever again."

The pair was silent for a moment taking in the fight they had just had and both realized the tension in the air had disappeared. Just like that, it was gone. It was a welcome relief to be rid of it. Tegan stroked Sara's tummy a few times and broke the silence. "We…I like how we're talking about stuff and working stuff out. Ever since Glasgow…an' New Orleans, things have changed between us. For the better though. I, like, understand you better and we're letting the other one in on what's going on inside our head and our heart. Hearts." Tegan made sure to annunciate the plurality of the word and in the dim light in the room, she was able to hide her blushing cheeks. "Heads and hearts…because we're, ya know, two separate people."

Tegan was the one smiling and laughing especially after she corrected herself when she had spoken of the twins in the singular sense. Judging by the matching smile on Sara's face, she wasn't all that upset by her sister's mistake.

"Lemme see your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yeah, hold up your hand…like this." Demonstrating what she wanted Sara to do, Tegan held up her left hand so it was vertical and a few inches in the air in between the pair. Sara held up her right hand so that it was a few inches above her breast.

"Sara…an' Tegan." With those words, Tegan moved her hand towards Sara's and when their flesh touched, she interlaced their fingers. Her gaze went from their joined hands then toggled to Sara whose facial expression had gone from puzzled to delighted.

Sara leaned in to offer a kiss to Tegan's forehead pulling away enough and to the side to whisper into her ear "You always know what I need."

"Will you hold me again?" Without saying a word in reply, Sara swung her left arm around her sister's head and shoulder then pulled Tegan's body towards her own. Tegan happily placed her head back onto Sara's chest so that they were now in nearly the same position they were in when they first got into bed. Their interlaced hands rested on Sara's stomach just below her breasts and when Tegan recognized the heavy breathing coming from her twin which suggested she had dozed off to sleep, she whispered a barely audible "I love you, Sara."

On the next episode of Montreal: The twins do cleaning around Sara's apartment and rearrange furniture then make phone calls to loved ones. Tegan discovers something that leads to a confrontation and accusations. Tons of drama and heartache so please stay tuned ;)


	25. Montreal-Ch 25-Rearranging Furniture

It was decided during their morning walk that the twins would start cleaning the apartment before rearranging furniture and it was Sara's idea to clean her bathroom first. As Tegan stood a few feet behind her and to the right, Sara took a quick assessment of the small room to figure out exactly where they would begin.

"I'll do the toilet and you do the tub. Or the reverse? Whichever you want." She offered before turning around to hear Tegan's verdict.

"I'd rather do the toilet. It's smaller. Less work."

This got a chuckle from Sara knowing that although Tegan kept things tidy, her older twin wasn't as excited about a morning of cleaning as she was.

"Fine. But just…you really got to get it clean. Like don't be afraid to get on your hands and knees n like…" In case Tegan didn't realize the crevices and spots that might be missed, Sara crouched down to point to where she meant. Tegan used this opportunity to get behind her sister's bum and playfully hump her a few times.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me. Toilet talk is such a turn on."

"Tegan! I'm serious. If you're gonna half ass this then just mop the floors in the other rooms while I clean in the bathroom."

"Turn around."

"I _am_ turned around." Folding her arms and pretending to look annoyed, Sara was now facing Tegan.

"No, turn around. With your bum to me. Show me how to clean the toilet again." This time when Sara turned around, she didn't crouch down but remained standing up straight with a smile adorning her face waiting to see what her mischievous sister was up to. And that was to step forward until her body was pressed against Sara's and push her body up against the wall.

"Tegan. I thought we were cleaning. We hafta hurry up n make phone calls in, like, an hour."

"I know, I know. We have plenty of time. Calm down." By this time, Tegan's right hand had slipped into the waistband of Sara's grey sweatpants in between the dimples of her lower back.

"Put your foot up there. On the seat." Tapping her left thigh with her left hand, Tegan indicated where she wanted her twin to place her foot. One leg was holding up Sara's weight while the other leg was bent at a nearly 90 degree angle and the attached foot was now on the soft material of the toilet seat cover.

"Tegan, I'm not gonna be able to get off in a dirty bathroom in this position."

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

The fingers of Tegan's right hand had slithered into her pants and around the curve of her ass to made contact with her baby sister's wet pussy.

"Oh, look at that! You're wet. An' you think you won't come. Silly little girl." Tegan leaned her body against Sara's back and pressed her lips onto the nape of her neck. "My baby girl…doesn't think she's going to come, huh?"

"Fuck! That feels so good, Tegan." Sara was now getting into it and just when her sister's digits were pressed against her entrance, she wondered with worry in a decidedly different voice than the one she was just using "Are your hands clean?"

"Yes, baby girl. I washed them right before." Her answers were given in a hushed tone and Tegan's affectionate use of the nickname was sending her twin into a frenzy.

"My hands are clean but _you're_ dirty. You're my _nasty_ little girl n I know you like this. I can tell because you're so fucking wet right now. You're gushing all over my fingers. Do you want me to use three or just two?"

The silence from Sara wasn't from contemplating the question as much as she was simply enjoying Tegan poking her warm pussy with two digits.

"Three. Use three." Without uttering a word, Tegan did as commanded and began to penetrate her with three fingers. "Fuck! Yeah. Feels so good."

Tegan shuffled a half step closer so that her breasts were now pressed up against Sara's back and her right cheek briefly brushed up against a shoulder blade. The fingers of her left hand found the waistband of Sara's sweatpants and slithered down from her belly to make contact with her now swollen clitoris. Extending her middle finger inside her underwear, Tegan's digit trailed along the length of her slit. Back and forth. And very slowly, her finger rubbed the sensitive skin of her slick lips.

Meanwhile, Tegan pulled her right hand out from the back of Sara's pants and she held it up to inspect in the light. Her digits were coated in fluid and she put two fingers inside her warm mouth tasting Sara with an exaggerated moan. Tegan's tongue licked around and in between her fingers only adding to the wetness then she swung her arm around Sara's tummy and under her black tee shirt. The slick hand made its way just below her breasts then Tegan remembered something from the night before. "Is it okay? Can I…can I touch your chest today?"

"Fuck! Yeah, touch me there." Not that her older twin needed any further encouragement but Sara grabbed at Tegan's forearm over her shirt and pushed it up a few inches and to the right until the hand she was gripping at was now palming her breast. With her thumb and middle finger, Tegan tweaked Sara's erect nipple and rolled the bud wiping some fluid onto her breast.

"Yeah, like that. Keep going." Unsure if Sara had meant to keep up the tiny rotations Tegan was currently making with one hand on Sara's clit or the tweaking of her nipple, she decided to continue doing both motions. Three digits were pressed against Sara's soaking pussy making quick circles on the wet flesh there. With her other hand, Tegan scissored her other nipple a few times then tweaked the bud even harder than she had to her other breast.

Judging by the moans being echoed in the tiny bathroom, Sara was loving the caresses her pussy and tits were receiving. She was rocking her hips trying to get as much pleasure from the hand that was rubbing her folds.

"Turn around. I wanna lick your titties." With a devious grin, Tegan waited until Sara was facing her then lifted up her shirt at the hem until both of her sister's breasts were exposed. Using one hand to keep the material of the shirt above her breasts, Tegan used her other hand and scissored a nipple wiping off more of Sara's pussy juice all over. Leaning down to the side, she licked at the tangy fluid before opening her lips to completely take her nipple into her mouth. Both twins moaned at the same time and Sara became conscious of her throbbing clit. When Tegan had first started to touch her, she didn't think she would come but looking down at her older twin's mouth as she sucked on her breast, Sara desired nothing but an orgasm right then. Still, she didn't think it was likely in the position they were in with Sara standing up and her back against the wall next to the toilet.

"Eat me out. I wanna come." This animalistic demand was uttered while Tegan was now sucking on Sara's other breast and giving the same attention she had doled out only a moment earlier.

The pair looked around the cramped bathroom to find an ideal place for such an activity when it dawned on Tegan that the countertop next to the sink would be a perfect spot. Without saying a word but with a grin plastered on her face, Tegan grabbed at Sara's arms and nudged her in that direction. Once Sara's bum reached the edge of the countertop, Tegan yanked down her younger twin's sweatpants and underwear until they were bunched up near her ankles.

They wore matching smiles as Sara used one hand close to the edge for leverage then hopped up and backwards so that she was now sitting bare-assed on the countertop. Tegan immediately got down on bended knee then leaned forward with a stuck-out tongue until she made contact with Sara's drenched pussy. She started with a few licks up and down the length of her slit then used two fingers to spread apart her sister's lips. Her entire mouth covered over Sara's pulsing clit and the flicks of Tegan's tongue made it more swollen than it already was. A hand cupped the back of Tegan's head pushing it further into Sara's crotch and the twins again let out moans in unison. Two hands pressed against the flesh of Sara's inner thighs spreading her legs out allowing Tegan better access to Sara's pussy.

"Finger me." After a week of having sex, the politeness of asking for sexual favors seemed to have faded into primal, animalistic demands. To temper this, Sara ran her fingers through Tegan's soft, short hair and lovingly looked down to see her twin who had her eyes closed and her mouth completely covering her clit. With Sara's clit still in her hot mouth, Tegan shook her head from side to side causing Sara to whimper from the pleasure. She pulled her head back tugging at the clit a few times until she lost the suction and the swollen nub popped out of her mouth with a loud smacking sound.

One hand disappeared from Sara's inner thigh but she didn't mind when the fingers of the hand started to rub her pussy and play with her folds. Two digits were pressed against her entrance and without a word, Tegan began to penetrate her baby sister's warm pussy. Sara leaned back until her back touched the bathroom mirror and she let her upper body's weight rest against it while her older twin poked two fingers inside her slit. In and out. In and out. Sara's walls were clamping down each time the digits brushed past her G spot and her whimpers got louder and louder.

She had her eyes shut enjoying the pleasure but opened them up briefly and caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall opposite her. She saw her mouth agape from the tender love Tegan was giving her center and she let out a bashful grin then focused her attention back down. What she saw and felt next was too much for her to bear. Tegan's mouth was surrounding her clit again and she felt her two fingers sliding in and out. Fluid from inside Sara's walls was coating her older twin's digits and the build-up of pleasure was taking over her body.

She took in a quick breath of air right before her orgasm hit her. The most intense pleasure coursed through her body as Tegan continued fingering her and tugging on her clit with her mouth. Wetness dribbled out of her entrance and the slick sounds of Tegan's digits penetrating her walls turned both twins on even more than they imagined possible. Once Sara had stopped moaning uncontrollably, Tegan slid her fingers out and licked at the mess dripping down her sister's slit.

"I found this. Is it for me? Do you want me to read it?" Tegan stood over Sara who was sitting on the couch in the living room inspecting the two lightbulbs she had in either hand.

"Where? Where did you find it?" Sara asked worriedly as carefully put down the bulb in her right hand onto the couch then extended her arm hoping to get the note her older sister was holding onto.

"In your closet. It was just right there on the floor. I thought maybe you wanted me to find it. I mean, it has my name on it n everything." While tidying up Sara's large walk-in closet and hanging up clothes as she had been instructed, Tegan had discovered a note on the ground. She had picked it up then made a bee-line to her younger twin to get permission to read it.

"Here. Give it to me." Once she had the note in her possession and stuffed it into the pocket of her sweatpants, Sara's gaze went from her side and back up to a pair of identical brown eyes. Her heart began beating like crazy as she asked "Did you read it, Tegan?"

"No. I told you. Why does it have my name on it though if it's not for me to read?"

"Because… when I moved to Montreal and sent you that letter, I had written a few versions and _this_ was one version but I sent you another one so I don't want you to read this. Even though it has your name on it, it's _not_ meant for you to read." Sara turned her attention back to grab the lightbulb and she pretended to continue inspecting the two lightbulbs hoping the conversation at hand was over.

"Okay. Fine. Shit! I gave it back to you, didn't I? I thought we weren't going to have any secrets though? Is this a mystery like the strap-on where you're going to show me eventually?"

"Uh, I didn't show you the strap-on. You fucking found it like the little snoop you are!"

"Sara, it was on the ground. I swear! Sometimes I think you want me to find stuff. You said it yourself in New Orleans: When we get too close, you do things to push me away. You want me to push you because you're so fucking stubborn n full of hubris that you don't let people in. Just let me in for once! We're never gonna have the relationship you want unless you let me in n let me know what's going on." Tegan was still standing over Sara and she realized she wasn't going to get out of having this confrontation with her older twin. Both lightbulbs were carefully placed onto the coffee table in front of her and Sara stood up facing Tegan to give her sister the undivided attention she knew she wanted.

"Tegan, I did _not_ leave this out for you to see and I _don't_ give a shit that you found it and you're all like 'oh if you don't show me then it means I don't love you and trust you.'" With those words, she walked by Tegan and bumped into her shoulder harder than she intended to then she continued making her way towards the hallway.

"So, you're just gonna walk away? Just like Montreal, huh? What was last night about then? If you were being honest last night about why you _really_ left then you should let me read the note. I mean, otherwise I'm just gonna think you were lying last night n you actually left to come here hoping the band would break up." Tegan was following a few steps behind Sara and speaking to her back.

Turning on her heels in the hallway, Sara faced her sister and continued with the same callous tone she had just been using "You want me to show you how much I trust you?" When Sara reached one hand into her sweatpants to retrieve the note, Tegan stood there puzzled and wondered if Sara was actually about to hand it to her. Instead she turned on her heels again and walked into her bedroom heading towards the closet while saying in a cruel, snarky tone "I trust you so much that I'm going to let you see where I hide it. Right here under the box." She had to get on her tippy toes to put it back up on the high shelf and she slid the letter under the box containing the karate outfits.

Once Sara turned around, the sisters were face to face in the confined space of the closet when Tegan quizzed her "So, I can't read the note? You're not, like, being weird n passive aggressive n wanting me to read it?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tegan! No! How many times do I hafta tell you things before you get it through your thick fucking skull? I _don't_ want you to read the note. N I put it back where I keep it. Are we gonna make the phone calls now or what? We told dad we'd call him by eleven his time and it's probably already past eleven and he's gonna talk about the weather for an hour before we'll have a chance to call Emy n Mum."

"So you're not gonna let me in? Into that beautiful, mysterious brain of yours?"

Momentarily distracted and remembering their fight before going to the cinema the other day, Sara paused before answering "No, Tegan, this is a secret. A lifelong secret…like me and you."

Tears were welling up in Tegan's eyes as she asked "Why? I thought you love me and trust me."

"Love isn't about trust, Tegan. I told you that. Besides, _you_ don't trust me. It works both ways."

"Of course, I trust n love you, Sara. There's no secrets. Not on my end at least. I don't understand why you won't let me read it." Trying to use Sara's admission against her, Tegan continued "You're _denying_ me from seeing words that you admit you wrote to me. You had every intention of me reading that letter when you wrote it and now you're saying I can't. Is it really _that_ much different from the one you sent me?"

"I already told you! You _can't_ read this. It's not for you. And you don't know what the hell you're talking about! I never meant for you to read this. I…I wrote it ta like get it down on paper and write it….ya know, to write it down. Just to get my thoughts out an' on paper. It was therapeutic for me. For _me_ , not _you_!" The sisters stared into each other's brown eyes and Sara wore a face of fury while Tegan sported a look of pure sadness and defeat. Sara was not going to let her in and it broke her heart.

"You always think you're so innocent, don't you? Well, you're not! You keep secrets, too. You said you would deny us." At first Tegan assumed Sara was referring to keeping their affair a secret from Lindsey but she was puzzled by what her sister had meant by "denying" her.

"Deny you? When?"

"When I asked what you'd say if mum asked you point blank if you were in love with me. You said you'd deny it." Sara began to imitate Tegan's voice in a condescending tone "'Oh, we got really drunk one night. Didn't know what we were doing. It didn't mean anything. But we did it again sober just to make sure we hated each other." Tegan immediately recalled saying something similar but realized her sister had twisted the last part just to show how angry she was. "Like I get it, Tegan, that you're like mum's little princess. You can do no wrong an' you two-"

"It's not like that, Sara, and you _know_ it! Maybe me an' mum get along better because I'm nice to her and I actually enjoy talking to her and I don't always have such a shitty attitude about things like you do."

"If trust is about love like you say and you _claim_ you love me then you wouldn't have said before the movie that you would never tell mum about us. You wouldn't deny us. You wouldn't deny our love."

"Sara, you know I do. I love you. I'm in love with you. You know it's true." Tegan studied Sara's face as she said this looking for any sign that her younger twin believed what she was saying.

"But you would deny us. Deny our love. And keep it a secret. You must not trust me, right?"

"They're two different things, Sara."

"No! No, they're not. It's about admitting our love exists. Not even that it's special. Anyone within a mile radius of us can see that. But when you said you'd deny me, that hurt." To emphasize the pain she felt, Sara brought one hand to her heart and she tapped on her chest twice.

"Sara, I don't want to hurt mum n me not admitting to her that we're…that we've been doing this for a week is _not_ the same. Mum can't ever know about this. It'll kill her."

"Well, you can't know about _that_." Sara said pointing to where she had just hidden the note. She walked by Tegan out of the closet then turned back around once she was a few steps from the doorway. "Can we make the phone calls now? I'm sick of arguing with you."

"I thought you wanted to install lights n rearrange the bed in the guest room."

She was a bit taken back that Tegan was still willing to help her after their fight so she paused for a moment then timidly accepted the offer "I mean, yeah, if…if you'll still help me."

"Yeah, I'll fuckin' help you! It's not like we're breaking up the band cuz you won't let me read the letter."

"Don't be cute!"

"I'm not trying to be cute! I can't help it." By this time, Tegan was sporting a faint smile and she realized that just because her younger sister was not going to budge, there was no point in making the rest of her stay in Montreal awkward or miserable.

"I'm serious, Tegan. I'm still pissed off at you for making us argue out of nowhere."

"Go! Get the bulbs."

"I already got them. An' the ladder. We can start with the hallway light first."

"Oh, joy! I can't wait." Joking with mock enthusiasm, Tegan walked forward and put her hand on Sara's shoulder nudging her in the direction of the hallway where the pair made their way.

One by one, Sara changed nearly every lightbulb in her apartment and had Tegan's help with holding the ladder for several of the hard to reach ones. Eventually, they rearranged the bed, a nightstand and a recliner in the guest room. The pair even managed to crack a few smiles when Tegan got herself wedged between the wall and the recliner after they had moved it. She was able to shimmy out of the jam unscathed when Sara pulled the chair a few inches closer to her and away from the wall. They finished up the rearrangement of the apartment's furniture in the living room by repositioning the tv, couch and end tables.

When Sara had asked Tegan if she remembered "what a spazz" their childhood cat was, it elicited genuine chuckles from Tegan and huge smile from Sara. Taking in the new look of the apartment, Sara admired their handiwork while Tegan sat down on the couch they had moved only moments earlier. With two pats on the couch near her left thigh, Tegan motioned for Sara to sit down next to her. "C'mere! Admire the view from here."

Once Sara had taken a seat, Tegan turned her body towards her twin and offered in a genuine tone "Hey, I'm sorry that I got mad at you n was pestering you to read the letter. It's your private business n I'm sorry. Truce?" A hand was extended out hoping that Sara would offer a matching one so they could squash any hard feelings. This peace offering was both a relief and a disappointment to Sara. Relief that they would forgive and forget this fight but disappointment in herself that she wasn't the one initiating the reconciliation.

If only Tegan knew the sentiments expressed in the letter, she would likely laugh at the irony of the moment. At least that's what Sara was thinking as she held out her right hand and nudged her twin's hand out of the way so she could lean in to hug her. The pair sat on the couch and hugged while Sara softly said only an inch or two from Tegan's bent ear "I'm sorry we argued, too. I keep thinking that we won't argue anymore but then we still fight. I just want us to get along n be nice to each other. We should only argue about business stuff, music related stuff…not personal stuff." The pair kept their hug going and Sara whispered "Thanks again for helping me clean the place. No more fighting."

"No more fighting." Tegan softly repeated the words then paused a beat before wondering aloud "Ok, now we make phone calls?"

Considering that they had just got into a nasty argument less than an hour before, the twins were in a particularly jubilant mood as they made the first of a series of phone calls. Just as Sara had predicted earlier, their father had asked them how the weather was in Montreal just a moment into the phone call. The twins sat on the hardwood floor on either end of the corner of the coffee table and loudly spoke their answers with a giggle towards the cell phone which was laying flat towards the edge of the table.

"Oh, it's cold, eh? Is that what you said, Tegan?"

"No, I said it was _fucking_ cold, dad! Sara n I took a walk this morning…" Tegan looked up to catch Sara's gaze miming the words 'and then we fucked' complete with a crude hand gesture indicating the same. Shaking her head at her twin's joke which their dad was oblivious to, Sara finished her sister's story "Yeah, dad, it was pretty cold. We only went for a few blocks then we came back home because it was so cold. It's supposed to storm in a day or two." The three continued talking about the weather for another five minutes and a few times, Tegan leaned over to kiss Sara on the mouth while Stephen talked about a recent storm in his hometown. The conversation soon turned to Tegan teasing Sara but judging by the bashful smile adorning her face, Sara didn't seem to mind the ribbing.

"Dad, Sara gets drunk and goes to the park to watch the kids like a creepy weirdo."

"Dad, it's not like that. You're allowed to drink in this park n there's families so I'll have like a little bit of wine and just hang out and read n watch the families." Sara was quick to defend herself and playfully slapped at Tegan's shoulder.

"People watch." Stephen offered.

"Yeah, exactly just watch the people in the park and have some wine but Tegan is making it out like I'm the town drunk who watches the kids play in the park like some creep."

"Weelll, you might not be the town drunk, but you did say you get drunk and watch kids play in the park."

"Tegan! Stop it!" Another playful slap to the same shoulder was meant to quiet her joking twin.

"We're not getting along anymore. I guess I ruined it." Two hands shot up in the air and Tegan sported a guilty look before stealing another kiss from Sara.

"Yeah, it was short-lived." The Canadian accent was strong in Stephen's reply and the trio kept up the quick witted banter til it was nearly half past noon. The next phone call they made was to Emy who had many questions about the twin's time and musical collaboration in New Orleans. "So, if you're both there, I guess you didn't kill each other? Tegan, are you there or did you kill her, Sara?"

"I'm here! She didn't kill me." Tegan quipped before launching into a hilarious summation of the pair's 5 day stay in the Big Easy. One hand reached out to grip at Sara's and Tegan playfully swung their hands in the air a few times much to her sister's delight.

On the next episode of Montreal: Sara and Tegan finish making phone calls then get ready to go out to salsa night at Sala Rossa.


	26. Chapter 26 - A Groovy Kind Of Love

She fished out her laptop which had been partially hidden under thick caramel brown sofa pillows and took a seat at the edge of the sofa so she could still view her bedroom door. Just a few yards past the door, Tegan was pacing around the room with the same sort of frenetic energy that she recently had been trying to contain. The proof was that her attempt at 'two more minutes to Mum then a quick call to Linds' turned into a 20 minute conversation about cats with Mum. Shelter cats, feral cats and all the cats Sonia had with the girls were discussed. In fact, Tegan was still on the phone with her mum when she saw Sara fresh from the shower quickly walk by in the hallway dressed in black jeans and a thick navy blue turtleneck sweater.

After a few minutes, Tegan hung up the phone with her and hearing loud music start up from across the apartment, walked the steps to close the door so she could call her girlfriend. Phil Collins Serious Hits' album was playing but Sara had the music on low so as not to disturb her sister while she finished up with phone calls. Suddenly, a voice from across the way startled her enough to make her heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Sara, wanna talk with Linds?" Tegan joked holding up her fingers onto the phone's speaker.

"Uh, yeah, sure." A less than enthused Sara was flashing daggers at her older twin who was walking toward her where she was laid out on the couch with a laptop on lap.

"I'm just fuckin' with you. I already hung up with her. I know you don't like her. I'm not gonna put you on the phone with her."

Quick to defend herself against Tegan's accusation, Sara was quite indignant with her reply "No! That's not true. I like her. She's nice. She's sweet n all but it's just that I don't trust her…not to hurt you again."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. How are you? Are you still…you still have cramps?"

"Fuck! Yes, an' they're getting worse."

"Oh, shit! That sucks. Let's jus' forget salsa night n stay in. You're not feeling good. There's no point in going if-" By now, Tegan was at her twin's side, having taken a seat at the edge of the couch with her right arm draped over Sara's legs.

"No! I really wanted to go though."

"I'll be back next month. We can go then."

"Yeah?! Next month. Jus' me n you?." Sara was both excited and skeptical asking these questions while scanning identical brown eyes only 2 feet from her own.

"If we don't go salsa dancing tonight, that's totally okay. No point in going if you're not feeling well and we can always stay in. We stayed in last night and had a pretty good time" thinking of the night before, Tegan couldn't help but reply with a wink and twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay" The pair were now resting their foreheads against each other and really getting into a hug initiated by the older twin.

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling well."

"Don't apologize. We can go to salsa night another time."

"But it's your last night here." Maybe it was because her sister's face was only inches away but Sara's protest came out in a near whisper that didn't bely her dejection.

Sensing this and hoping to cheer her twin up, Tegan quickly replied with an energetic "Right! So when I come back n visit in a few weeks, we'll go then."

"You'll come back in a few weeks n visit? Just you? Not Lindsey."

"Yes! I'll visit. I'm gonna be visiting you for the rest of our lives. N you're gonna be visiting me in Vancougar."

"You mean L.A.?"

"No, Vancougar." Using her right hand, Tegan rubbed circles on Sara's tummy and gave chaste kisses all over Sara's sharp jaw and cheeks.

"Hey, did you know that orgasms make cramps go away?

"Really? I never heard that."

"It's true. Doesn't matter if it's from sex or masturbation, orgasms help cramps go away. So? Are you gonna help me out?" Sara wondered as she pointed down to her crotch.

"No. Not very romantic and I'm just gonna send out a few emails" Tegan said digging around on the couch under a pile of cushions to retrieve her laptop.

"No? You won't make me come? An' make my cramps go away?" In a bit of babytalk, Sara wondered these rapid fire questions.

"No, but I'll gladly watch you. You said it didn't matter if it's from sex or masturbation. I'll even give you pointers if I see you're not doing it right." Opening up the laptop, Tegan offered her limited services with a wink.

Sara shot her older twin a look of exaggerated sadness at her sassy reply. Taking a seat towards the middle of the couch and forcing Sara to lift her legs off said, Tegan waited for Sara to bring her legs down to rest them on top of her's. The pair hung out in comfortable silence save for the Phil Collins CD serving as background noise and one expletive-laden rant from Tegan after she sent one particular email.

While In The Air Tonight played in the background, Sara lightly nudged her sister with one outstretched foot wondering if she wanted to order from St Hubert one of her favorite restaurants. Suddenly, Tegan raised up both hands into the air quickly bringing them down just in time to do an air-drum solo in near perfect sync to the twin's beloved Phil Collins song. A self-satisfied grin adorned Tegan's face and when she turned to answer, Sara had a matching smile on her face.

It didn't take long for the pair to decide on 3 dishes and 1 appetizer reasoning that they could share and save the rest for breakfast the following morning. Sara phoned in the order and soon they were both back to nearly the same positions. The younger twin was lying with her back propped up against an arm rest and her feet were propped up on her sister's lap. Tegan was sitting on the couch carefully typing on her laptop which was resting on a pillow on top of Sara's feet so her feet didn't get burned. A well-worn copy of Richard Ford's Independence Day was keeping Sara occupied as they waited for their dinner to arrive.

Tegan broke the silence to remark on the music playing and both of them spent a few minutes praising Phil Collins while Sussudio played from nearby speakers.

"Feeling better?" Tegan wondered and Sara was so happy to answer she was that she put down the book in her hand although one index finger kept her place in the story.

Groovy Kind of Love began to play and within a few seconds, Tegan had recognized the song from the instrumentals. A devilish grin spread across her face while she carefully placed her laptop next to her on the couch.

"C'mon! Get up! I wanna dance with you."

"Tegan, no! I have cramps. I just want to relax before dinner."

"Nah, nah, nah! nah You'll hafta do better than that. You _just_ said you're feeling better."

An outstretched hand helped Sara up from the couch and Tegan led them towards the middle of the room where they would have a nice space to dance. Any reluctance on her sister's part had clearly faded because when Tegan offered a courtsy, Sara broke out in giggles. Taking a few short steps forward so their bodies were inches away then beginning with a single strong thrust of her hips, Tegan started their bodies to rock back and forth in a certain rhythm.

As if on cue, at the exact moment that the pair had gotten into the rhythm, Tegan grabbed Sara's wrist bringing their hands up to Tegan's heart. She covered her younger sister's hand with her own and kept them pressed against her chest perhaps in a subconscious effort to let Sara feel how her heart beat for her. They caught each other's gaze right when Phil began to sing the lines

When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love

The roar of the live crowd didn't seem like it was for Phil Collins finishing the first verse of the song. No, it felt to the twins as if they were cheering on their love. Though music was playing, the room felt silent in that moment and they both knew they were sharing a beautiful night and it felt especially special because it was shared by two.

After a minute of them swaying in matching identical motion each offering a kiss to the other's neck, puffs of air hit Sara's neck this time a moment before Tegan teased her "Ya know I'm really impressed you're not groping me. You're actually cuddling me n not groping me. Not one of your hands has tried to touch my bum or breasts."

Sara jokingly confessed "It's been very difficult but I'm, like, imaging that I'm playing First One Last and doing my best not to make the first move or ass grab."

"Very impressed with you."

As Sara was about to put her head back to rest on her sister's shoulder, she pulled back to ask "Oh, so I'm an official cuddler now? You're… You're certifying me? Do I have a black belt in cuddling now?"

Through laughter and wearing an easy smile, Tegan joked "No, you're definitely not a black belt. I don't know if you got it in ya kid. You're definitely more of a fucker than a cuddler but maybe _just maybe_ you can be a brown belt."

Suddenly, Tegan wondered with concern "Still have cramps? Are you feeling better?" S says

"Yes I'm feeling so much better. My cramps went away."

"Oh that's good" Upon hearing the happy news, Tegan placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Sara pulled back enough to look into her brown eyes to tell her in a hushed tone "You're such a nice person. You're so soft n thoughtful and gentle." The pair's gaze toggled back and forth between the other's eyes and lips.

"I love that about you. It's one of my favorite things about you, Tegan. You're like the nicest person and you have the sweetest, most gentle spirit of anyone I know."

"You don't get out much do you?" With an exaggerated look of skepticism adorning her face, Tegan teased her younger twin complete with 2 playful smacks to her bum.

"Shut up! I'm serious. You're a really sweet person." It was Sara's turn for revenge and she got it by quickly kissing Tegan and capturing her lower lip before nibbling on it. The final verse began to play causing Tegan to break the kiss.

She jokes with a kiss on the lips almost as a playful punishment that she could quickly capture her lower lip in between her own. The rest of the song plays out as they continue slow dancing

This playful conversation had spilled over from the second verse into instrumental section when the girls looked at each other in the eyes during the "When I'm feeling blue" lyric. It was intense for both of them. The song had always been special to the pair but as they slow danced in the living room of Sara's apartment, the love ballad now took on new meaning for both of them. Tegan stroked Sara's hair a few times eventually tucking her fringe around her ear then giving it a soft tug.

Just as she had while the twins were on the couch earlier, Tegan was getting into the song and singing along to every "oh" and "yeah" that Phil Collins belted out. The final verse was no exception and Sara giggled watching Tegan do some musical acrobatics.

When the next song Easy Lover started, Tegan leaned in to give her sister a showering of soft kisses on her neck. The affection was quickly interrupted by Tegan who pulled back enough to ask with a bit of enthusiasm "Floor sex?"

"You want to have sex right here? Before the food comes?"

"Yeah, real quick before the food comes." More kisses were placed on Sara's neck hoping she's be more likely to go along with Tegan's idea. She was also leading her younger twin by her shoulders helping to lower her to the floor onto a nearby rug. Suddenly, they heard a thud then the sound of glass breaking. The sounds seem to be coming from above and as Tegan was getting cozy on top of Sara's body, she joked with a grin "Oh sounds like your neighbors are having floor sex too. Let's not do what they're doing though. Promise to be more gentle with me, Sara."

"No, I'm going to be rough with you tonight." They start to make out and there's a knock at the door then a child's voice yelling out "Sara! Sara!" Getting up from the floor in a start, Sara adjusted her sweater walking to the front door and she waited until Tegan was sitting on the couch before opening up the door.

"Sara, my mommy wants to know if you'll watch me. Anna got a really bad boo-boo an' mommy wants you to watch me til she gets better." On the porch pleading with her was her upstair's neighbor's 5 year old daughter.

"Emilee! Of course, come inside before you catch a cold. Now where are your mommy an' Anna."

"Sara! Sara! Is Em-Emilee are you down there?" Coming down the stairs was Alyson, Sara's neighbor, and she was carrying her baby boy in a car seat. Following a few steps behind her was Alyson's oldest daughter, Anna, who had a white towel wrapped around her right hand.

"Sara, Anna cut her hand on some glass and I need to take her to hospital for stiches. Can you watch Emilee for a few hours? I can't reach my sister and I'll already have my hands full with the baby and having 3 kids at an E.R. is going to b-"

"No problem, Alyson! It would be no problem to watch Emilee for a few hours." Within a few minutes, Alyson, Anna and the baby had gone in her car to the hospital leaving the twins with the now shy 5 year old.

On the next Montreal: Sara and Tegan babysit Sara's 5 year old neighbor and do their best to keep her occupied.


	27. Montreal - Chapter 27 -Shattered Glass

"Hey, don't worry. We don't bite." Attempting to coax Emilee from near the now closed door and into Sara's apartment, Tegan used her right arm to gesture towards the living room.

"Actually, Em, why don't you come with me into the dining room." Pronouncing the I very slowly and proudly, Sara told her "I just so happen to have some coloring books and crayons.

"You have coloring books?!" Tegan excitedly interjected in a shocked tone. "Why didn't you say anything? We coulda been coloring days ago."

"Well, I save them for special visitors…like Emilee" the twins brown eyes met when Sara dryly replied and the teasing smile on Sara's face instantly spread to an identical one just a few feet away.

"Here take a seat at the table with Tegan and I'll go get them right now. You two can color before the food gets here."

"Why do you have coloring books? And crayons?"

"I told you. My new doctor. Dr Spurgeon said to try art therapy and I work on many canvases including coloring books if you must know. When I got supplies, I got everything including crayons, you name it!

"Lemme see your art."

"I'm sorry! I can't hear you." Making a mad dash away so she wouldn't have to answer her sister's question, Sara head to her room and her closet where the coloring books and crayons were kept. By the time she returned, Tegan was playfully bantering with Emilee about which of the two of them had better coloring skills. It happily let Sara avoid telling what she deemed her overly sensitive twin that she would prefer not to show her art work to anyone.

A large box of 64 crayons was placed in the middle of the table while Sara placed brand new coloring books in front of Tegan and Emilee who were seated on either end of a long but narrow brown table.

It was decided that Tegan would stay with Emilee in Sara's apartment while Sara took some cleaning supplies and marched up the stairs to her upstairs neighbor's apartment in search of a mess to clean. Alyson had told Sara she left the apartment unlocked in case she needed to get in for any reason and had mentioned to take care when entering the kitchen because there was broken glass which she presumed was the reason for poor Anna's hand injury.

On the rare occasions that Sara broke a dish or glass in her apartment, she took extra measures to make sure any and all glass shards were cleaned from the floor. As she had told Tegan the other night when they play-fought in their karate outfits, Sara often went barefoot around her apartment doing karate moves. It was important that any tiny sliver of glass was cleaned up and her floor left immaculate. So it was with the same diligence and care that Sara cleaned up the mess on the kitchen floor. When Sara entered the room, she thought it was reminiscent of a crime scene.

The broken remnants of what appeared to be a giant vase lay strewn about the floor along with a fair amount of water and one giant sunflower. It was quite obvious the resounding thud the twins heard while making out downstairs was the vase falling off the kitchen island and breaking onto the floor below. A pan full of a red sauce and a pot of partially cooked spaghetti lay atop the stove. Clearly their dinner plans had been interrupted by the emergency room visit.

What Sara didn't understand is how Anna cut herself when the vase fell onto the floor. Did she cut her hand trying to pick up the shards? As she cleaned up, she wondered how Tegan was doing watching Emilee and imagined with a smile that they were probably getting along well. Tegan was great with kids and could almost always get a shy child to become talkative. And now shaking her head with a smile, she imagined that her identical sister's familiar face was also providing at least some comfort to the little girl.

As Sara walked down the stairs back to her apartment, she heard the familiar sound of Tegan's laugh followed by muffled words she couldn't quite make out. St Huber is here! Tegan was handing the delivery driver money for the food and Sara offered a soft hello to him as she breezed past both of them and through the front door.

"Tegan, can you set the table? I'll handle the food." As she said this, Sara was already digging into the bag and placing all the individual boxes of food onto her kitchen countertop. "Ok, Emilee, you're gonna hafta put the coloring books aside while we eat."

"Okay." The little girl answered softly then quickly put her crayon down onto the thin book in front of her. When Sara saw that Emilee had gotten shy again, she enthused with great energy while walking towards her with a serving tray filled with food. "You are gonna love this food. I really think so! Tegan and I ordered lots of dishes. So, there's lots of food an' I think you'll like at least one or two of the dishes. But if there's anything you don't like, just let me know, ok? You don't hafta eat anything you don't like." Another meek reply of "okay" came from little Emilee.

Standing next to the child, Sara began pointing at each dish and offering a bit to whatever the little girl thought she might like. There was a smorgasbord of food including poutine, Caesar salad, chicken, buns, coleslaw and the 11 oz rib dinner that Tegan had insisted on due to what she called "crazy period cravings." With the exception of the ribs, Emilee said she wanted to try them all so one by one, Sara scooped the food onto her plate until it was nearly full.

Once done, she slid the serving tray on the table closer to Tegan and walked the few steps so that she was now standing next to her. Sara didn't need to explain the foods to Tegan like she did with Emilee but she was seemingly giving her the same special treatment of asking what she wanted and in a similar fashion, scooped the food onto her plate one dish at a time. Taking a seat herself after serving the others, Sara's plate looked a lot like Emilee's except with more salad and she tucked into her food happily listening to Tegan and Emilee discuss how good the poutine was.

The trio talked during the entire meal and giggled quite a bit thanks to Tegan. Their surprise visitor had taken a shine to Tegan and Sara was delighted about it. In fact, the two started to color again at Sara's request insisting that they have fun coloring while she put away the food and did the dishes. With her back turned washing a plate, Sara smiled a few times listening to her older twin offer compliments to Emilee's coloring skills.

"So what time is your bedtime? When does your mommy normally make you go to bed?"

"I don't know" shrugging her shoulders, Emilee gave the most honest answer she could with her eyes starting at Sara's shoes and gazing up until their eyes met.

Out of nowhere and startling Sara momentarily, Tegan gave an exaggerated cough proceeded by uttering "liar!" then another fake cough to cover up what she just said.

Sara couldn't help but shake her head and smile though quickly coming to her young neighbor's defense.

"Tegan. C'mon! I'm sure Emilee is telling the truth. She's only 5."

"And a half! Emilee is 5 _n a half_. Ain't that right, Em?" winking at her, Tegan tried to elicit the response she wanted.

"Yeah, I' half!" the child quickly agreed with Tegan nodding her head up and down to help plead her case.

"She told me earlier when you were upstairs. She' half an' I told her we were just 28 but that we'll be 28 n a half in a few months. 28 n a half, Sar. What do you think?"

"I think 'don't remind me.' Ugh. But you're not changing the subject, Tegan. How about 9pm you go to sleep? I think that's a pretty good bedtime fo half year old." When Sara spoke the last sentence, her gaze shifted from Emilee to her co-babysitter hoping she would agree.

Instead, Tegan winced looking away from Sara momentarily for dramatic effect then returning til their identical brown eyes were staring at the other. "I don't know. I think maybe midnight. Midnight is a good time for bedtime." A glaring face that wasn't smiling like she had hoped made Tegan change her idea on the bedtime issue pretty quick.

"I'm kidding. Yeah, Em, I think Sara is right. 9pm is a good bedtime. I think ours was 8pm when we were 5."

"And a half, Tegan. Emilee is _5 an' a half_ , right?" This time is was Sara's turn to offer a smile and a wink to Tegan.

The trio worked it out that Emilee would go to bed at 9pm and Sara attempted to spin it into a positive noting that it was only 8pm so they'd have a whole hour to hang out and color or watch a movie. Once the movie suggestion was offered, the little girl chimed in to say she'd like to watch one. The twins decided Mrs Doubtfire would be a good child-friendly movie so Sara headed to her room to fetch the DVD.

"Make darn sure you get the right movie, Sara." A devious grin on Tegan's face spread as she said this stopping her younger twin in her tracks near the door to her room. She swung around on her heels and assured her with a sheepish smile that she would select the right film.

"We watched a movie last night but Sara put the wrong one in. And it wasn't pretty." Even though little Emilee had no idea what Tegan was referring to, it gave her the giggles and she rocked back and forth with excitement. Most of the blankets and pillows in the house were spread out on the rug on the floor of the living room. They lay on the floor for the next 50 minutes watching the movie, talking and laughing. That is until all 3 jumped when Sara's timer on her phone alerted them it was time for Emilee to go to bed.

It wasn't until nearly 9:30pm when Sara said a final goodnight to Emilee leaving the door slightly ajar after hearing Emilee reply back "ok goodnight." The brushing of the teeth took longer than anticipated because Sara needed to find a stool for Emilee to use in front of the bathroom sink. And then there was the problem of pajamas. Sara certainly didn't have anything in a child's size so she gave the little girl an oversized t shirt whose hem came just above her knees.

When Sara tried to close the door after tucking the pajama-clad child in the guest room bed, Emilee protested loudly. It was too dark. Since Sara didn't have nightlight, she suggested leaving the door ajar to let in enough light that satisfied her young neighbor.

The twins retired to the couch in the living room in a brief conversation that began with how adorable Emilee is, how hard of a job being a parent is and finally, they spoke about the tough life of a single mum. Neither Sara nor Tegan personally knew what that life was all about but they got a bit of a glimpse tonight and it's hard work. They also saw it first-hand growing up with a single mum.

As Tegan touted their mum's efforts and perseverance, she was interrupted by Sara's buzzing phone. Alyson informed Sara that it had taken longer for Anna to be seen by a doctor than she thought and that they were just about to stitch up Anna's cut. She asked Sara if she wouldn't mind watching her daughter for another hour or two.

When Sara ended the call, Tegan looked at her with a conniving grin adorning her face "So, I guess we have an hour or two to fool around." It came out in a somewhat questioning tone and oddly a matter-of-fact one, too.

"Uh, no! Not very romantic." Sara quickly replied repeating a line from Tegan earlier when she had cramps. "Besides, I'm tired. I don' know how parents do it every day. Well, I gave Emilee a few pillows and the really nice blanket so you're gonna hafta make do with one pillow and that green blanket."

"What are you talking about? I'm sleeping in your room, right?"

"No, Tegan. Emilee might wake up an' I don't want her or Alyson to see us sleeping in the same bed. Just sleep on the couch until Aylson comes back. She said she'd call when she was a few minutes away. But in case she just knocks, come wake me up when she gets here."

"Fine!" It didn't seem to be too fine the way Tegan retorted to hearing of the news she was relegated to the couch for the next few hours. She wanted to be cuddling Sara under a pile of blankets but she knew her younger twin was right and they would just have to postpone sex until their babysitting duties were complete.

It was about 20 minutes after Sara closed the door to her room that Tegan saw something out of her peripheral vision. She was lying down on the couch using one pillow and the armrest of the couch to prop her up and she had been reading the book Sara left on the coffee table, Independence Day. Emilee was standing in the hallway with most of her body hidden behind the wall and a timid look on her face.

"Hey, whatcha doin'? You didn't have a bad dream did you?"

"It's too dark in that room and I want my mommy. Can you bring me to my mommy?" By now, little Emilee had taken a few steps towards Sara's door placing her right hand on the doorknob then turning to Tegan waiting for the answer.

"Oh sweetheart! Your mommy isn't home yet. She'll be home soon though."

"Can Sara bring me to my mommy?" She wondered now with both hands gripping the doorknob.

"No. Your mommy is in the hospital with your sister and brother. Your mum called Sara a lil' bit ago an' your sister is ok but they can't bring her home just yet because they need to finish doing the stiches. Maybe another hour." Suddenly, Tegan thought that waking her sister would be a good idea since she not only wanted to hang out with her but she figured Sara might let the little girl stay up later. "We can get Sara though. Do you want to wake Sara up?"

Besides one playful scolding glance towards Tegan, Sara didn't seem to mind staying up late and it appeared that much like her sister, she had been reading and not sleeping. A bedside lamp was on and a new book was on the bedside table. The trio decided to have a slumber party and finish watching Mrs Doubtfire so all the pillows and blankets in the apartment were once again gathered onto the floor of the living room in front of the tv.

It was the same arrangement as before with Sara laying closest to the front door, the child in the middle and Tegan on the other side nearest to the living room wall only a few yards away.

Twice in a 5 minute span, the twins both looked at the tired figure lying between them and smiled then looked up to see the other smile at the same cuteness. At this point, Emilee was fighting off sleep and it was amusing for the babysitters to watch. Both her eyes kept drooping lower and lower until she heard a sound from the tv that made her eyes suddenly open wide. The drooping eyes started again until Emilee's eyes were now completely shut and her breathing suggested she was asleep.

The twins toggled their focus from the sleeping form to the tv with both of them more clearly entertained by the child than the movie they themselves watched as children. They didn't need to speak because through their smiles and the looks the twins gave each other, they knew the other thought this was adorable.

A tap on the shoulder made Sara's focus go from lovingly gazing at the girl and up towards to her older twin who clearly wanted her attention. She was still smiling when Tegan mouthed the words to her "We did it. She's asleep."

The high-five Tegan offered above the little girl's sleeping form was quietly yet happily accepted and Sara was feeling chuffed so she propped her upper body up with one hand planted on the floor leaning in a few inches to get a kiss. This action was reciprocated by Tegan who also leaned in over the child's body allowing for a chaste but very sweet kiss. When the twins settled back down on their backs on the pillows, each was sporting a contented grin that took a few minutes to fade from their faces.

A few minutes after midnight and about 10 minutes after the twins had fallen asleep, two soft knocks at the door roused them up from their sleep. A very tired Anna was leaning against the wall of the front porch and holding her professionally bandaged right hand with her left. Alyson seemed almost as tired and it looked like the baby carrier she was holding her baby boy in weighed about 100 lbs. She explained briefly why there was such a delay at the emergency room and profusely apologized to Sara that it took so long for her to return. Sara assured her that it was a treat watching the little girl then offered an apology of her own that the twins had let Emilee stay up later than her bedtime.

It was nice to see that Sara had a good relationship with her neighbor since she lived in Montreal for nearly 7 years. Tegan had moved so often in Canada and the US that she had never really had a chance to develop a close friendship with a neighbor like her sister had. As the neighbors quietly chatted on the porch, Tegan saws that Anna was getting restless leaning against the wall. When Aylson put down the baby carrier onto the porch, she thought it best to offer her help. Although Tegan wanted to offer her to carry the baby up the stairs, she thought maybe that wouldn't go over well with the mother and instead offered a vague "Is there anything I can help you with?"

This perked up Anna who pushed her back off against the wall so she was now standing upright although still holding her injured hand with the other. "Yeah, actually. Tegan, could you open the front door for Anna and maybe help her get in her room? I don't think the light is on. An' be careful! Don't go into the kitchen, there's still broken glass in there."

"No, it's fine! While Tegan was downstairs with Emilee waiting for the food delivery guy, I went upstairs to clean up the mess."

"Oh, Sara! Bless you. Thank you so much. And Tegan, thank you so much!" In a hushed voice, Alyson excitedly told the twins how grateful she was for the help. "Anna, I'll be up in your room in a few minutes to give you a kiss goodnight, okay sweetie?"

As Tegan walked up the stairs a few steps in front of Anna, she heard Sara tell her neighbor that she had only cleaned up the glass and water from the vase but had left the partially cooked food on the stovetop. By the time Tegan came back downstairs, the porch was empty and she found Sara and her 3 neighbors in the living room. Sara scooped Emilee up into her arms taking along the blanket she was snuggling. Much to Tegan's surprise, Emilee did not wake up and appeared to be snoozing as Sara carried her out the front door with Emilee's mom behind her and a few steps in front of Tegan.

Once again seeing an opportunity to help, Tegan quickly walked around the 2 women each carrying a child so that she was now a few steps in front of her twin and able to quickly march up the stairs to open the front door for them. It was an adorable sight for Tegan to see her normally tough sister acting so sweetly and maternal with the child. A few more thank you's were given to Tegan by Alyson before the older twin politely said good night excusing herself to go back to Sara's apartment. It would have tickled Tegan pink if she had stuck around to see Sara carefully place the girl back into her bed even giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Tegan was downstairs putting all the pillows and blankets back to the guest room and Sara's room respectively. By the time, Sara said goodnight to her neighbor then trudged back to her place, she was exhausted. When she entered her room, Tegan had the bedside lamp on and was laying under a mound of blankets. Sliding into bed with her twin, Sara cozied up to Tegan who looked to already be fighting the droopy eyes that Emilee had earlier in the evening. This elicited a chuckle from Sara and then another laugh when Sara told her sister why she was laughing.

"This parent business is exhausting! Can you imagine doing this 24/7?

"Yeah, and 365 days a year? No, thanks! I honestly don't know how any parent does it especially single mums."

"I felt so bad. She offered me 20 looneys after you left." Rolling on her side then nudging her body backwards, Sara silently requested to be spooned which her older twin gladly obliged.

"Just now? Upstairs when you put Emilee in her bed?"

"Yeah, just now. I didn't take it of course. Poor thing has her husband cheat on her, now she's all alone with his 3 kids and then she hasta take a kid to the ER? There's no way I could charge her money for babysitting. Especially Emilee. She's so sweet an' such a cute kid that I almost feel like we-

At that exact moment, Tegan spoke saying the same words at the same time as her sister "we should be paying her."

A giggle left Sara's throat and Tegan felt her body shake a bit as she spooned her from behind. "That's what I told her! We should pay her to babysit." The twins both agreed that if they had a child as sweet and adorable as Emilee that they would happily be parents. As they stared out the large bedroom window, the younger twin wondered aloud why the other twin wasn't trying to make a move and have sex. A very sleepy Tegan replied that she would surprise the hell out of Sara in the morning and 2 playful swats to Sara's left butt cheek attempted to convince her of that.

On the next episode of Montreal: it's Tegan's last day to spend in Montreal with Sara and the twins make the most of their last moments together.


End file.
